


Harry Potter et le Nid des Serpents

by Chysack



Series: Sarcasme et Sytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy's still annoying, F/M, Gen, Gray Harry, Potter Twins, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, WBWL, a rewrite of book one if Harry was in Slytherin and his twin brother Jules was a git, i don't know what else is supposed to go here I'll probably add more tags later, idk pairings yet, mild james potter bashing, no pairings before 4th year, potential dumbledore bashing, potential snape bashing, slytherin maneuvers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: Après dix années de profonde misère avec les Dursleys, Harry Potter apprend qu'il peut utiliser de la magie Sauf que, dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas une surprise -la seule surprise est qu'il existe d'autres êtres tels que lui. Dont son frère jumeau, Julian Potter, le sauveur du monde des Sorciers.Ce n'est pas le Harry que vous pensez connaitre.





	1. The Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608820) by [sunmoonandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoonandstars/pseuds/sunmoonandstars). 



> Edit 1/20/18: "Guest" Luna a généreusement traduit Den of Snakes en Allemand. La traduction est disponible ici :
> 
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a6364200008d3951fe156e0/1/Sarkasmus-und-Slytherin-Harry-Potter-und-der-Bau-der-Schlangen
> 
> Grands merci à Luna pour son travail !!!

Harry courait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient sur le point de s'effondrer.

Dudley, Piers et le reste venaient juste de trouver sa dernière, et meilleur, cachette dans le parc. Ce qui bien sûr signifie qu'il était obligé de partir en courant pour rester loin du gang. Il n'avait pas eut de petit déjeuner parce qu'il avait brûlé les tranches de pain, et son estomac était vide et furieux, alors que Dudley était remonté par les smoothies, les œufs brouillés fait par Harry et l'excitation.

Ils se rapprochaient.

Il aperçut le signe d'une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas et vira dans cette direction, assez désespéré pour espérer qu'un territoire peu familier perturberait son cousin.

Puis il vit un autre signe, celui-ci à l'extérieur d'un gros bâtiment gris et moche : _Bibliothèque Publique._

La bibliothèque de l'école -Harry se rappelait que la bibliothèque de l'école était très stricte sur l'importance du silence. C'était aussi un endroit dans lequel le groupe de Dudley n'allait jamais.

Il n'eut pas à songer à deux fois avant d'avaler les marches et passer les portes de verre automatiques.

Depuis l'entré, il vit Dudley, Sammy, Piers et Brian passer en courant à côté, criant comme des fous, Dudley et Piers agitant tous deux des bâtons. Ils ne lancèrent pas un regard en direction de la bibliothèque.

Décidant d'en profiter pour trainer un moment, dans cet endroit où ils ne pourraient pas causer de tapage même s'ils le trouvaient, Harry se retourna. 

C'était plus grand que la bibliothèque de l'école. Bien plus grand.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la bibliothèque de l'école ; la bibliothécaire était une des amies de Tante Pétunia de l'AP, et elle le regardait toujours comme si elle pensait qu'il allait voler des livres, ou les déchirer, ou peut-être commencer un feu au milieu d'un pentagramme. (Harry n'était pas sensé savoir ce qu'est un pentagramme, mais il avait écouté secrètement les enfants plus âgés en parler dans ces murmures excités que les enfants échangent quand ils tombent sur des informations interdites dont ils ne comprennent pas vraiment le sens, et il savait que ça avait à voir avec l'invocation du Diable. Mais puisque Tante Pétunia semblait haïr le Diable, Harry se disait vaguement que s'il savait comment appeler le Diable et que le Diable le soutenait contre son oncle et sa tante, il choisirait le Diable avant eux sans hésiter. Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment comment invoquer le Diable de toute façon, et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas dans la bibliothèque scolaire.)

Cette bibliothécaire était différente. Personne n'était assis au bureau d’accueil, et il y avait du monde éparpillé au hasard le long de tables d'un beige simple, lisant ou tapant ou écrivant en silence. Harry plissa les yeux à la dame sympathique qui poussait un cadis plein de livres ; elle ressemblait un peu à un de ses vieux professeur, Mme. Moore, qui était dodue et dont la tête débordait de mèches de cheveux noirs et bouclés incontrôlables, qui avait un joli accent et lui glissait parfois des sandwichs de bœuf haché en plus pendant le repas, sauf que la peau de cette dame là était un peu plus près du cuivre que du marron clair.

"E-excusez moi," bégaya Harry.

Elle se tourna et cligna des yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle voyait ; savait que ses vêtements étaient grands et moches et usés et qu'il paraissait plus près de cinq ans que de sept. Harry enfila son expression la plus innocente, celle qu'il portait devant ses professeurs, rendant ses yeux larges et vulnérables et sa bouche pleine d'espoirs. Il fit aussi de son mieux pour atténuer l'éclat surnaturel de ses yeux verts. Il avait remarqué que ça rendait certaines personnes inconfortables et, sans savoir vraiment comment il s'y prenait, parvenait à les rendre plus ternes pour de courtes périodes s'il se concentrait, même si ça lui donnait toujours un mal de crâne après.

Apparemment, ça fonctionna. Le visage de la femme s'adoucit presque immédiatement d'un sourire. Harry dissimula sa satisfaction.

"Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider, mon petit ?" fit-elle, se baissant un peu.

Il lui retourna son meilleur sourire timide :

"Je me demandais si- si vous avez des livres ici... pour les enfants ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, son sourire plus large. "Tu veux que je te montre ?"

"Merci," dit Harry, lançant un regard embarrassé vers le sol en un mouvement qu'il avait appris de Piers Polkiss qui, pour toute sa stupidité de rongeur, était étrangement doué pour manipuler les professeurs.

Harry était à peu près sûr que Piers utilisait seulement le regard-vers-le-bas-et-le-côté parce que c'était plus dur de lui faire confiance quand on pouvait voir son visage.

"Est-ce que vous êtes une bibliothécaire ?"

"Je le suis, certainement," dit la femme. Harry plissa les yeux et parvint a déchiffrer le mot sur son badge -Smithy. "Je travaille ici depuis trente-trois ans."

"Waw," fit-il, tentant de paraître admiratif. "C'est longtemps pour travailler n'importe où."

"Je suis sûre que tu reçois beaucoup de conseilles de la part des grands, et je suis sûre que la majorité son inutiles," Mme. Smithy répondit avec un clin d’œil. "Mais celui-là ne m'a jamais fait défaut : fait quelque chose que tu aimes et tu ne travaillera pas un jour de ta vie."

Harry fronça un peu des sourcils, réfléchissant. Ça semblait logique, si travailler était quelque chose de déplaisant qu'on ne faisait que pour avoir de l'argent. Il ne pensait pas que le métier d'Oncle Vernon soit très amusant, en se basant sur la fréquence à laquelle Oncle Vernon se plaignait de son patron et ses collègues et les gens qui travaillent pour lui et les compagnies avec lesquelles il coopère et l'agencement du parking et la qualité du café. Peut-être que si Oncle Vernon faisait quelque chose qu'il aimait, il ne serait pas aussi irrité tout le temps.

"Alors trouve un travail que tu aimes..." dit-il lentement, "et tu ne t’ennuiera jamais en le faisant ? Ou souhaitera que tu n'aurais pas à le faire ?"

Mme. Smithy sourit encore plus brillamment. "Exactement ! Toi, tu es intelligent. Tu as quel âge ? Cinq ans ?"

"Sept, " répondit Harry, baissant à nouveau son regard. Cette fois ce n'était pas simulé. Il savait qu'il était petit pour son âge, et haïssait ce fait.

"Oh, pauvre de moi, je suis désolée. Hé bien, je suis sûre que tu vas grandir," lui assura Mme. Smithy. "Mon fils est grand et partit maintenant, bien sûr, dans la trentaine maintenant, mais laisse moi te dire, il était le plus petit garçon de son âge jusqu'à ses seize ans, et puis il a poussé comme une herbe. Le plus grand de ses camarades de classe en dix-huit mois. Et, on y est !"

"Wow," fit Harry dans un souffle, regardant autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils avaient _beaucoup_ plus de livres que la bibliothèque de l'école, et il n'y avait pas de Mme. Gurgle aux yeux de fouine pour lui lancer des regards noirs dès qu'il toussait. "Merci !"

"Passe une bonne journée, mon petit," dit Mme. Smithy avec un dernier sourire, avant d'aller s’affairer ailleurs.

Harry passa environ une minute à se promener sans rien faire, avant de sortir un livre de poche bleu avec un dragon sur la couverture et de se mettre à lire.

 

La bibliothèque devint son refuge.

Ce qu'Harry préférait dans la section fiction, c’était que- que toutes les choses étranges qui le concernaient- toutes ses _anormalités_ \- hé bien, dans les livres, ce n'était pas anormal. Ça le désignait comme un magicien, ou un Monteur de Dragon, ou un apprenti-génie, ou touché par les étoiles. Ça le désignait comme spécial, _puissant_ , pas juste un gamin de l'ennuyeux Little Whinging. Lentement, il commença à se dire que Tante Pétunia était dans l'erreur. Elle n'était pas vraiment une bonne personne, après tout -il l'avait crue quand elle avait dit qu'il était anormal, mais il haïssait Tante Pétunia, alors peut-être qu'être quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas était un bon signe.

Il travailla extrêmement dur pour un mois, pris garde à faire preuve d'un comportement exemplaire, et rassembla le courage de demander à Tante Pétunia s'il pouvait lire quelques uns des vieux livres que Dudley avait acquis au fil des Noëls et anniversaires avant de les laisser prendre la poussière dans se deuxième chambre. Son visage prit une allure pincée et cruelle, et le temps d'une seconde Harry fut persuadé qu'elle allait le battre à coup de balais, mais elle finit par hocher la tête d'une façon saccadée et lui dit rudement de "ne même pas _songer_ à les abîmer." Harry la remercia et disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

Il mit encore plus d'efforts que d'habitudes dans le diner ce soir là. Pas parce qu'il pensait qu'elle faisait preuve de gentillesse -il avait assez lu pour savoir que sa famille foirait totalement son rôle de famille, et qu'agir comme une personne décente pour une fois ne méritait pas qu'il soit reconnaissant- mais parce qu'il pensait que ce serait plus simple d'obtenir des concessions dans le future s'il donnait quelque chose en retour. Même si c'était insupportable.

Dudley ne remarqua jamais l'absence des livres, et Oncle Vernon ne remarqua jamais leur alignement au fond du placard quand il y jetait Harry, et Harry et Tante Pétunia ne replacèrent jamais le sujet sur le tapis. Mais un par un, les livres de Dudley marchèrent loin de sa deuxième chambre et arrivèrent dans le placard d'Harry.

Il était soigneux avec eux. Mais il ne les ignorait pas.

 

Harry s'assit à la bibliothèque un jour, environ un an après son premier passage ici. Il fronçait des sourcils. Il essayait de lire depuis un moment mais se trouvait distrait. Il n'était pas venu depuis une semaine, puisqu’Oncle Vernon l'avait vu réparer accidentellement un des plats dans la cuisine et jeté dans le placard pour six jours d'affilé. Harry savait qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler son anormalité. Exactement comme les personnages dans les livres -ils avaient dût apprendre, eux aussi.

"Comment tu te porte, Neal ?" demanda Mme. Smithy, passant sa tête dans le coin dans lequel Harry aimait à lire.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire "Bonjour, Mme. Smithy ! Plutôt bien."

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son livre fermé.

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Normalement quand je reviens par là tu as le nez plongé dans les pages."

Harry hésita.

"Je..."

Il ferait aussi bien de lui demander. Elle était une adulte, et bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance (personne ne l'avait jamais aidé, même quand il demandait, demander de l'aide poussait les adultes à le snober à l'école et les Dursleys à le battre à la maison pour son absence de gratitude et pour répandre des rumeurs), il l'aimait bien. Et il lui faisait... un petit peu plus confiance que n'importe quel autre adulte.

"Si vous voulez apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, comment est-ce que vous vous y prenez ?" fit-il lentement. "Quelque chose que vous devez vous apprendre seule."

Elle marqua une pause.

"Comme un langage ?"

"Je... suppose." Ça pourrait fonctionner.

"Étudier et s'exercer," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. "Beaucoup d’exercice. Même quand tu ne vois pas de progression."

Il hocha lentement la tête.

"Oh...kay. Merci."

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander," fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

 _De la nourriture. Une veste chaude. Des bandages. Des livres. Quelqu'un pour frapper Dudley en pleine face. Quelque chose pour m'aider à m'endormir le soir._ "Je le ferai, merci."

Elle disparut, et Harry fronça des sourcils à son livre.

Il avait fait bouger des choses. Il avait fait repousser ses cheveux pendant la nuit. Il avait accidentellement ajusté ses vêtements au moins deux fois à sa connaissance, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était habillé de haillons taillés sur mesure à la place de simples haillons. Il avait changé les cheveux d'une professeure en une couleur amusante parce qu'elle s'était moqué de lui en classe pour être stupide, alors même qu'il n'agissait de manière stupide que pour ne pas faire mieux que Dudley.

Harry se délesta de son vieux bonnet miteux et songea à la chaleur. Les douches chaudes les rares fois où les Dursleys le laissait seul dans la maison. La chaleur du soleil d'été et l'asphalte brûlant dans le parc, apaisant contre son dos même quand le gang de Dudley l'encerclait en riant, même quand sa peau souffrait du contact violent contre le sol. L'air chaud se heurtant à son visage quand il échappait au froid de l'extérieur.

Il sentit de la fumé au moment même où ses mains enregistrèrent de la chaleur et il baissa les yeux- et glapit.

Son bonnet était en feu.

Harry le lâcha, reprit ses esprits et marcha dessus jusqu'à ce que les bébés flammes disparaissent, avant de jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui nerveusement.

Personne n'avait remarqué.

Il relâcha son souffle et récupéra son bonnet ; s'il le retournait, l'intérieur à l'extérieur, personne ne pourrait remarquer qu'il était abimer.

Il n'avait pas brûler l'intégralité de la bibliothèque, mais quand même obtenu une réaction.

Au moins ça montrait qu'il avait _un peu_ de contrôle.

 

Harry mit un mois à contrôler la chaleur. Il pouvait la placer dans un vêtement ou à peu près n'importe quoi d'autre, bien que le papier soit compliqué, et ça tiendrait entre quelques minutes et toutes la journée, en fonction de la puissance qu'il y plaçait. Au début même un petit peu le rendait épuisé et lui faisait tourner la tête, mais avec de la pratique, ça devint de plus en plus simple. Il se trouva dormir beaucoup mieux avec la chaleur enfouie dans sa fine couverture abimée.

Le feu était plus simple ; il n'avait pas à s'embêter avec la limite entre réchauffé et en train de brûler. Quand il avait besoin de brûler quelque chose, il se contentait de penser à toutes les fois où Dudley l'avait poussé au bas des escaliers, ou cassé des choses avant d'accuser Harry, ou exhibé ses piles de cadeaux devant les yeux d'Harry, ou volé la nourriture d'Harry, les fois où Tante Pétunia l'avait frappé d'un violent coup de balais ou de poêle à frire, les fois où Oncle Vernon sortait sa ceinture ou ses grandes mains charnues pour le battre ; et les choses brûlaient aisément.Harry gardait en général sa colère emballée dans un coin. C'était intéressant de savoir qu'elle pouvait, parfois, lui être utile.

Mais s'il y réfléchissait vraiment, sa colère n'était pas réellement _chaude_. Elle aidait avec le feu, mais principalement, elle faisait froid dans son ventre. Froide et dense comme les glaciers à propos desquels il avait lu. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit après- geler des choses. La glace lui vint encore plus facilement que le feu. Et il acquit une étincelle de joie qui dura pour des _semaines_ quand il fixa sombrement les pavés et y répandit de la glace juste au bon moment pour que Dudley, Piers et Sammy y glissent et tombent dans une poubelle.

Quand ils se retournèrent, il était déjà partit.

Harry ne se fit même pas blâmer.

Il tira une leçon de cette expérience, aussi :

Ne te fais pas prendre.

 

Autour de son neuvième anniversaire, sa tante commença à l'enfermer dans son placard pour la nuit. Alors Harry s'attribua la mission d’apprendre comment déverrouiller des choses.

Il passa une heure chaque nuit pendant trois mois à fixer son placard d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui fasse trop mal et qu'il soit obligé d'abandonner et d'aller dormir parce que Tante Pétunia le faisait se lever à six heure tous les matins pour préparer le petit-déjeuné.

La première fois qu'il entendit un _click_ réticent, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Il plaça lentement sa main sur la porte. S'il l'avait imaginé-

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sous ses doigts.

Harry sourit, doucement, d'un sourire acéré.

 

Il mangea mieux après ça, et bien qu'il ne grandit pas _vraiment_ , la possibilité de s'échapper et chiper un bout de reste de poulet, une ou deux tranches de pain, quelques gorgées de lait depuis la brique, des carottes ou du céleri crût depuis le comptoir -ça faisait une grande différence. Harry découvrit qu'il avait plus d'énergie, besoin de moins de sommeil, tombait malade moins souvent. Si sa tante et son oncle le remarquèrent, ils ne dirent rien, et il se saisit volontiers du temps libéré par l’achèvement plus rapide que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient de ses corvées et alla se cacher dans l'abri du jardin dans lequel personne n'allait vraiment. Entre ses charmes de chaleur et les anciens livres de Dudley, beaucoup d'heures satisfaisantes furent dérobées dans l'abri du jardin.

Utiliser son anormalité ne le fatiguait plus aussi vite non plus, et apprendre de nouvelles choses prenait toujours autant de temps mais ne lui procurait plus de migraines et de vertiges comme avant. Harry s'exerça à verrouiller et déverrouiller son placard, plus la porte d'entrée, puis le cadenas dans l’abri du jardin, puis les portes de la voitures d'Oncle Vernon, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le faire systématiquement et les yeux fermés. Et quand Tante Pétunia le disputa pour user les ampoules trop rapidement dans son placard, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une ampoule nue qu'il n'utilisait que pour lire la nuit, il décida d'apprendre quelque chose d'autre. Celui là fut plus simple que les serrures. Invoquer une boule de lumière dans une de ses paumes n'était pas très différent de la chaleur qu'il pouvait placer dans des objets. La faire flotter jusqu'au plafond de son placard était plus compliqué, mais Harry finit finalement par y arriver, et la lumière n'était pas particulièrement forte mais ça suffisait. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint au niveau où il pouvait la rendre aussi petite qu'une tête d'épingle ou aussi grande qu'un ballon de basket et n'importe quoi entre les deux, et les couleurs de la lumière pouvaient changer, bien que de plus grandes lumières ou des changements de couleurs continuaient de le fatiguer rapidement.

Après ça il s'appliqua à apprendre comment bouger des choses. Faire plus que de bouger une des chaises de la cuisine d'un pied ou deux, ou que pousser la porte de son placard ouverte était compliqué, mais la nuit pendant laquelle Harry parvint à soulever son matelas de quelques pouces du plancher avec lui assis dessus fut l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

Il parviendra à passer l'école. Il survivra. Une fois qu'il aura onze ans, il sera dans une autre école que Dudley ; peut être qu'alors il pourra se faire de réels amis et avoir des notes décentes et _utiliser_ le savoir qu'il avait glané et caché dans une classe et en face de la bibliothèque pendant toutes ces années.

Il utilisera son _anormalité_ quand il le pourra et la gardera secrète et restera discret et _ne se fera pas prendre,_ et un jour il se sortira de là et ne reviendra probablement jamais.

Parfois Harry rêvait de vengeance. Parfois il imaginait tenir la tête de Dudley dans les toilettes sans lever un doigt, ou étaler de la glace sous les pieds d'Oncle Vernon depuis le haut des marches, ou faire grandir la flamme de la gazinière pour lui faire atteindre le tablier de Tante Pétunia. Mais ces pensées faisaient parties de celles qui devenaient douloureuses parce qu'il de pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour les satisfaire (pour l'instant), donc il les poussait dans un coin éloigné de son esprit et les ignorait quand elles apparaissaient à nouveau.

 

Il ne laisserait jamais Tante Pétunia le savoir, mais Harry aimait assez jardiner. Il pouvait boire depuis le tuyau pour éviter d'avoir trop soif ou même faim, et c'était étrangement satisfaisant. Alors il gardait son visage neutre quand elle l'envoyait dehors, mais tailler les rosiers et tondre la pelouse et désherber les parterres de fleurs faisaient parti de ses corvées favorites.

Ça pouvait manquer un peu de compagnie, par contre. Harry le détestait, mais il se sentait parfois énormément isolé. Il n'avait jamais eut d'ami ; Dudley chassait tout le monde loin de lui à l'école, et de toute façon il pensait que la plupart de ses camarades de classes étaient un peu trop idiots et ennuyants pour être de vrai amis, même si son cousin n'avait pas été la terreur de l'école. Il commença à parler à voix haute de temps à autre, s'adressant parfois à lui-même, parfois aux fleurs, juste pour entendre le son de sa propre voix. "Oh certainement pas" quand un rosier tentait de déchirer son haut ; "prend ça" quand il tirait sur une racine particulièrement têtue ; "dis donc, _ça_ c'est pas très élégant" quand il tombait sur des limaces se cachant sous les feuilles basses poussant au printemps.

Il tomba sur un serpent de jardin, un jour d'été. Harry été distrait par ses réflexions à propos de l'anniversaire de son cousin le lendemain, de comment il devra se lever encore plus tôt et être très prudent de ne pas brûler le bacon, de s'il pourrait utiliser son anormalité pour soulever un peu de bacon dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains étaient occupées, et il marcha presque sur le serpent.

"Oh non-"

Il s’emmêla les pinceaux, trébucha, et tomba.

" _Stupide humain maladroit,"_ siffla le serpent.

Harry se figea.

Le serpent lui lança un regard sombre. _"Est-ce que tu vas te mettre à crier en plus, espèce de gros débile engourdit ?"_

 _"Pardon- quoi ?"_ Harry s'étrangla, se rendant compte que ses mots étaient sortit avec un fond de sifflement.

Le serpent recula brusquement, apparemment aussi choqué qu'Harry. __"Tu es un parleur !"_ _

__"Je... suppose ?"_ _

__"Comme c'est intéressant."_ _ Le serpent semblait curieux maintenant. __"Je m'excuse pour t'avoir traité d'idiot. Je pense toujours que tu es engourdi. Les humains sont maladroits."_ _

_"J'essayais de ne pas te marcher dessus,"_ s'offusqua Harry, oubliant d'être choqué.

 __"Merci pour ça je suppose,"_ _ dit le serpent _._ __"Je n'avais jamais rencontré de parleur avant."_ _

__"Alors ce n'est pas commun ? Être capable de parler aux serpents ?"_ _

__"Oh, par mes œufs non."_ _

Harry marqua une pause _._

 __"S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je dois aller chasser,"_ _ fit le serpent d'un ton irrité _._

 __"C'est vrai- pardon. Hem. Je peux- j'aimerai bien- reparler. Si tu peux revenir,"_ _ lâcha Harry, ne désirant pas perdre cette connexion soudaine et inattendue.

Le serpent sembla y réfléchir _._

__"J'ai entendu dire que les humains peuvent caresser les serpents d'une façon agréable. Si tu essayes, je reviendrai... un jour."_ _

__"Marché conclus,"_ _ répondit rapidement Harry.

Le serpent glissa au loin si aisément qu'Harry cligna des yeux et il n'était plus là.

Okay. Alors il pouvait parler aux serpents. C'était... pas vraiment plus étrange que mettre le feu à des choses par la pensé ou se faire flotter au dessus du sol comme si son matelas tentait d'imiter le tapis volant d'Aladin _._

 

On fit passer le mot, et le jardinage devint beaucoup moins isolé après ça, puisque pas mal des serpents du voisinage vinrent pour parler pendant qu'Harry travaillait. Le premier serpent qu'il avait rencontré se faisait appelé quelque chose qu'Harry entendait comme Jase et paraissait particulièrement friand de caresses délicates au dos, bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul. Les serpents ne faisaient pas montre de la conversation la plus intéressante. Ils parlaient principalement de leurs nids, leurs proies, comment la chasse de la journée s'était passée, leur recherches d'un compagnon, leur préparations pour hiberner, ou des meilleurs places pour chauffer au soleil. Harry devint doué à parler des centres d'intérêt des serpents. Les serpents, apprit-il par ailleurs, aimait l'attention ; s'il les caressait quand ils le lui demandaient et leur posait des questions et les laissait parler d'eux-même et de leur journée, ils en venaient rapidement à le voir comme une distraction intéressante et plus ou moins utile.

Il fut peiné quand l'interférence de l'école diminua son temps dans le jardin, et encore plus quand la chute de la température envoya beaucoup de ses amis écailleux en hibernation. L'hiver semblait encore plus long après quelques mois avec de la compagnie qui, même si les compagnons en question n'étaient pas vraiment des personnes, avait semblé être un don inespéré pour le garçon affamé de conversation.

 

"Va chercher le courrier, Dudley."

"Demande à Harry de s'en occuper."

"Va chercher le courrier, Harry."

"Demande à Dudley de s'en occuper."

"Pique le avec ton bâton de Smelting, Dudley."

Harry esquiva le bâton en question et fuit avec joie le chaos de la cuisine, la puanteur de son nouvel uniforme, la pile de cadeaux, et la terreur qu'était un Dudley armé d'une arme pourvue par son école.

 _Honnêtement,_ songea-t-il, _quel genre d'école donne à tous les enfants de quoi se frapper les uns les autres aussi facilement ?"_

Il prit son temps pour récupérer le courrier et navigua entre les enveloppes, prolongeant sa liberté loin de la cuisine aussi longtemps que possible.

Ses mains se figèrent.

Harry porta la lettre presque jusqu'à son nez, se concentrant sur l'écriture.

_M. H. Potter_

_Le Placard Sous l'Escalier_

_Numéro 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

Une... lettre. Pour lui.

De quelqu'un qui savait qu'il dormait dans un _placard_.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent, alors même que son cœur tambourina d'excitation. Il voulait être excité... mais ça pouvait aussi être une blague de mauvais goût. Bien qu'en y pensant, l'écriture était trop appliquée pour appartenir à n'importe lequel des amis de Dudley, qui étaient au courant pour le placard, et de toutes façons ils étaient tous trop stupides pour écrire quelque chose comme "M. H. Potter." Il ne pouvait pas penser à qui que ce soit d'autre qui voudrait se moquer de lui et était au courant pour le placard. Tante Marge, peut-être ?

Mais ce n'était pas son style. Si elle voulait le blesser elle débarquerait simplement et lancerait Ripper à ses trousses. En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'elle _avait_ fait, juste quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Garçon !" rugit Oncle Vernon, et Harry sursauta et enfouie la lettre au niveau de la ceinture des vieux shorts de Dudley avant de revenir en trottinant dans la cuisine.

"Pardon, Oncle Vernon," dit-il, avant de passer le paquet de lettres et de retourner s'assoir au comptoir.

Il faisait cuir le bacon, entouré par les ordres véhément de Pétunia de ne pas le brûler, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Je suis sûr que c'est Piers !" cria Dudley, se déplaçant plus vite que ce à quoi s'attendait Harry de la part d'un garçon de la taille de Dudley.

Harry fit de son mieux pour calmer les battements de son cœur et pria pour que l'arrivée de Piers signifierait que Tante Pétunia le ferait dégager de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse lire la lettre.

Puis un cris depuis le hall le fit sortir de ses pensées, et Harry fit presque tomber la poêle.

La tête de Vernon se leva, et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

"Pétunia ?"

"- _ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison !"_ s'éleva la voix de Tante Pétunia au dessus du murmure bas d'une conversation -la voix de Dudley, et celle d'un autre homme qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Ses mots étaient les seuls qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers le bruit du bacon en train de cuire.

"Pétunia, ce n'est pas le moment," dit quelqu'un, assez clairement, et puis quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine et Harry leva les yeux et se figea.

Il avait les yeux posés sur un reflet de lui même, s'il avait vingt ans de plus, et si son lui plus âgé avait accès à des exercices et des repas réguliers et une vie qui tannerait sainement sa peau. Les même cheveux noirs en bataille, les mêmes lunettes rondes, la même morphologie, le même accent espiègle de la bouche. La seule différence était que tandis que les yeux d'Harry étaient d'un vert brillant, ceux de cet homme était d'un noisette chaleureux, et tandis qu'Harry avait une petite cicatrice sur le front qu'il tenait de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents, la peau de cet homme ne présentait pas de défauts. Harry pouvait le voir parce que ses cheveux à lui tombaient en avant et dissimulaient sa cicatrices mais ceux de cet homme était amenés en arrière dans un style négligé étudié.

Harry réalisa qu'il était bouche bé et ferma la bouche rapidement avant de retourner au bacon. S'il le faisait brûler, il aurait des problèmes.

"Garçon, laisse le bacon," ordonna Oncle Vernon.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait aussi vite que possible. Il connaissait la tension qui habitait la pièce ; savait qu'elle finirait surement violemment s'il n'était pas très, très prudent.

Puis il osa lever les yeux et se concentrer sur les adultes. L'homme étrange regardait autour de lui, lentement et avec étonnement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre. Tante Pétunia s'était introduite à nouveau dans la cuisine et se tenait à côté d'Oncle Vernon. Dudley, pendant ce temps, restait dans le hall, incapable de faire passer sa stature derrière l'étranger et criant qu'il voulait ses cadeau et il voulait son petit-déjeuné et qui est dans la maison, Maman, il est sur mon chemin, Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry vit comment son oncle et sa tante regardaient l'étranger et certaines des pièces s'ajustèrent. Ils le connaissaient. Ils le connaissaient, de quelque part, et ils n'étaient pas heureux de le voir, et l'explication avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry.

"Harry ?" fit l'homme étrange avec incertitude.

"Oui, sire," répondit poliment Harry.

"Harry, je suis... c'est moi," dit l'étranger. "James... Potter ?"

Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent un moment sur Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il connaissait ce nom. C'était le nom de son père. Son père, qui était mort.

Ce n'était qu'une blague.

Étrangement, ce fut assez pour qu'Harry se détende. Une blague, il pouvait gérer. Ça le mettait en colère, bien sûr, mais là où la colère de Dudley brûlait, celle d'Harry courait comme du sang glacé dans ses veines, et il pouvait la mettre de côté pour gérer ce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"Pétunia," fit lentement l'étranger, bataillant clairement sa propre colère. "Pétunia, qu'est-ce-"

"Tu as dit que tu ne reviendrai pas," dit Tante Pétunia dans le ton qui indiquait qu'elle était dangereusement en colère. Harry était plus effrayé d'elle quand elle adoptait cette tonalité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'Oncle Vernon, peu importe à quel point son oncle tapait du pied ou criait ou utilisait sa ceinture. "Tu as dit que tu ne pouvait pas t'occuper de lui. Qu'on devait l'élever parce que tu ne pouvais pas."

"Je n'ai pas- je t'avais demandé de lui dire, pour nous," dit l'étranger avec quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.

Harry commençait à douter de sa conclusion. C'était beaucoup trop intelligent et joué beaucoup trop bien pour les Dursleys, sans oublier trop compliqué, sans _oublier_ qu'ils ne le feraient jamais pendant l'anniversaire de Dudley.

"Tu as renoncé à tout tes droits dans la façon dont il était élevé quand tu as balancé ton fils d'un an dans mes bras au milieu de la nuit, donné une explication précipitée de trente minutes, et disparut pour dix ans," siffla Tante Pétunia.

Harry s'étrangla.

"Tu es- tu es mon- _quoi ?_ " hoqueta-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'étranger avait l'air blessé quand il rencontra finalement les yeux d'Harry.

"Oui, Harry. Je suis... ton père."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ce chapitre est court ; je fais juste des tests. Avertissement : mon style d'écriture est le mien, et je ne vais pas tenter d'imiter celui de JKR. J'ai vu plusieurs auteurs de fic qui le faisaient admirablement bien, mais j'ai tenté et ça semblait juste haché et gênant, alors je vais rester sur ce avec quoi j'ai l'habitude de travailler. J'ai environ 50,000 mots déjà écrits pour ça. La première année devrait être finie d'ici à la fin de la semaine parce que je suis un peu obsessif.ve. *soupir*
> 
> Note du traducteur : Je vais tenter de poster un nouveau chapitre toute les semaines, mais je ne promet rien. Je voulais déjà avoir fini le premier tome avant de commencer à poster, mais ça fait un mois que j'y suis et, well... J'ai pas fini. N'hésitez surtout pas à discuter des chapitres, souligner des fautes et faire des suggestions sur la traduction, c'est toujours plus simple de travailler avec de la motivation !


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry verrouilla ses genoux pour éviter de s'effondrer.

L'homme -son père?- semblait presque déçu. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry saute de joie et court jusque dans ses bras. Mais Harry était occupé à examiner ce que Tante Pétunia avait dit - _tu as balancé ton fils d'un an dans mes bras au milieu de la nuit, donné une explication précipitée de trente minutes, et disparut_ \- et il ne pensait pas qu'il aimait beaucoup son père.

Tout ce temps il avait cru que ses parents étaient morts. Que s'ils étaient en vie ils seraient revenus le chercher et il aurait une vie comme les enfants dans les livres, avec des parents qui l'aimaient même s'ils étaient pauvres ou en cavale, fuyant des méchants ou affrontant des dangers.

Il avait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait même pas où commencer.

 

L'explication de James prit une heure.

Harry s'assit, silencieux et immobile tout du long, gardant son visage aussi neutre que possible. Ça perturbait clairement James, qu'Harry ne réagisse pas comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s’amener à en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Harry s'installa sur une des chaises du salon qu'il n'avait jamais été autorisé à toucher avant. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon prirent le canapé, tandis que James prit un fauteuil à la gauche d'Harry, de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à son oncle et sa tante.

Et Harry apprit diverses choses à propos de sa famille :

James avait épousé Lily, la sœur de Tante Pétunia, dès la sortie de l'école. Une école de sorcier, apparemment, parce que sa mère et son père étaient une sorcière et un sorcier, et il y avait une école pour les gens avec de la magie. C'était à peu près la seule partie positive du discours, en fait -quand Harry sortit la lettre de son pantalon, il savoura le regard de dégoût qui traversa le visage de Tante Pétunia et l'excitement qui accompagnait le fait de savoir qu'il était peut être anormal mais qu'il n'était pas le seul et qu'il y avait un endroit dans lequel il pouvait aller pour apprendre _plus_.

Son père et sa mère luttaient dans une guerre contre un mauvais sorcier appelé Vous-Savez-Qui.

Quand sa mère tomba enceinte, ils partirent se dissimuler.

Elle donna naissance à deux frères jumeaux.

(Quand Harry apprit qu'il avait un frère jumeau né sept minutes après lui, appelé Julian, il oublia un moment comment respirer.)

Ils firent confiance à la mauvaise personne, et une nuit James sortit pour participer à une réunion entre ceux qui étaient de leur côté dans la guerre tandis que sa mère restait pour surveiller leurs fils endormis. Un combat se déclencha à la réunion et James fut retardé. C'était en réalité juste une distraction ; pendant qu'ils se battaient, un sorcier maléfique s'introduisit dans leur maison et tua leur mère avant d'essayer de tuer Julian avec le pire, le plus mortel sort existant. D'une façon ou d'une autre Julian survécut et parvint à détruire Vous-Savez-Qui ce faisant, ce qu'Harry trouva ridicule parce que Julian n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il avait lutter dans une grande bataille, mais il n'était toujours pas capable de former des mots donc il se contenta de hocher vaguement de la tête.

En une nuit, Julian devint le héro des sorciers britanniques, mais les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui voulaient toujours grandement voir les derniers Potters morts, et dans le chaos il fut décidé que le jeune Harry devait être envoyé au loin jusqu'à ce que sa magie fasse son apparition et qu'il soit capable de se défendre. "C'était pour ta sécurité," avait dit James, suppliant presque Harry de le croire. (Ce qu'Harry ne faisait pas.) "J'étais une cible, et ton frère étais une cible, mais ça ne voulait pas dire- ça ne voulait pas dire que tu devais en être une, toi aussi."

Harry avait été laissé aux soins de la sœur de sa mère avec l'accord qu'elle appellerait un certain numéro quand Harry ferait preuve de "magie accidentelle", ce qui était apparemment le signe qu'un enfant sorcier avait de la magie. Ce que, évidement, elle n'avait jamais fait. Alors James avait supposé qu'Harry était quelque chose appelé un "squib", ou un enfant avec des parents sorciers qui n'avaient pas de magie, et qu'Harry serait mieux loin des sorciers puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais se défendre contre eux. Harry pensait que c'était ridicule, ça aussi ; il aurait au moins pu connaitre sa famille en secret, mais à ce point dans l'explication il était trop énervé pour dire quoi que ce soit à James Potter qui ne sortirait pas méchamment.

Alors quand le principal de l'école de magie avait posé des question à James à propos de son fils ainé, en prenant en compte le fait que l'école était d'une façon ou 'une autre capable de percevoir tous les enfants en Grande-Bretagne avec un talent pour la magie qui devraient s'y présenter, James sut immédiatement que Pétunia avait mentit et était venu le chercher.

"Je suis désolé," dit James, quand il était tombé à court d'explications et qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. "Je... Je ne peux pas expliquer à quel point je suis désolé. Et je sais que j'ai probablement ruiné n'importe quelle chance d'avoir une relation père-fils normale, mais j'espère qu'on pourrait.. au moins tenter de réparer certains des dégâts." Il prit une grande inspiration. "L’enveloppe... contient la liste de tes affaires pour l'école. Il y a un endroit à Londres où les sorciers vont acheter des choses comme ça. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener là bas pour acheter tes affaires scolaires, et ensuite on peut aller- à la maison."

"La maison," dit Harry. "Ta maison ?"

"Oui."

"Et mon... Julian sera là ?" _Tu as sérieusement appelé tes fils jumeaux Hadrian et Julian ?_

"Oui."

Quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas définir traversa le visage de James.

Il y réfléchit.

Une part de lui voulait rester ici, où il avait ses amis serpents dans le jardin et où il savait comment éviter les dangers. Mais un coup d’œil au visage de sa tante lui apprit qu'elle et Oncle Vernon le haïrait encore plus maintenant qu'avant, et qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer que les choses continueraient de la même façon qu'auparavant pour les deux mois avant qu'il ne parte à l'école.

_ "Okay," dit-il doucement, faisant de son mieux pour imiter un enfant choqué, effrayé, et prudemment plein d'espoir (seule la première partie était vrai). _

Le sourire de James était écrasant avec la force de son soulagement.

Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il pensait qu'il préférait Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Au moins sa tante et son oncle était honnête à propos de leur absence d'envie de le garder.

  
  


"Bienvenue à Diagon Alley," dit James avec un grand sourire.

Harry marcha lentement avec lui, ses yeux et sa bouche légèrement ouverts.

Il ne savait pas où porter son regard en premier. Tellement de boutiques, tellement de choses étranges, de personnes habillées étrangement. Les conversations qu'il entendait en passant était encore plus étranges.

"Jolie vue, pas vrai ?" fit James, regardant autour d'eux avec l'aise d'un homme retournant sur un terrain bien connu et aimé.

Ça fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry. "Magnifique," acquiesça-t-il, parce qu'il avait décidé de rester en bon termes avec son père pour l'instant.

"Où est-ce que tu veux aller en premier ?" dit James. Harry songea qu'il ressemblait un peu à un enfant lui-même. "On pourrait aller te chercher une baguette, ou à la librairie-" _donc tu n'est pas un grand lecteur ;_ se dit Harry, notant une touche de dégoût- "ou à l'apothicaire, ou te chercher de meilleurs habits- sérieusement, je pourrait pendre Pétunia par les orteils pour t'habiller comme ça."

Harry était totalement d'accord avec l'envie de pendre Pétunia par les orteils, mais il était presque sûr que James rigolait, alors il garda ça pour lui-même.

"Je... me demandais," fit-il timidement. " Je n'ai jamais eut... d'argent, je suppose..."

James parut avoir avaler un citron. Harry ne lui dit pas à quel point cette expression ressemblait à Pétunia.

"Oh pour- bien sûr on... on a de l'argent. Écoute, je devrai expliquer -vient, je vais t'expliquer pendant qu'on va à la banque, d'accord ? Je dois faire un retrait de toute façon."

"D'accord," accepta Harry.

"Alors, il y a pas mal de vieilles familles dans la Grande-Bretagne des sorciers," expliqua James, gardant une prise ferme sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis qu'ils fendaient la foule. Il sourit et salua de la tête beaucoup de gens mais continua à marcher rapidement ; Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il évitait de vagues connaissances. "Beaucoup d'entre elles sont constituées de conna- pardon, heu- de personnes pas très gentilles. Ils se flattent d'avoir le sang "pur", et n'épousent que des sorciers, ce qui est un ramassis de sottises puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de sorciers au sang pur pour les empêcher d'entretenir une forte consanguinité comme les lignées royal médiévales, mais essai de leur expliquer ça. On est une des vieilles familles -la lignée des Potters- mais on est techniquement pas purs et on est pas non plus des abrutis qui entretiennent des préjudices de puristes."

Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à enregistrer d'un coup ; et Harry fit de son mieux pour s'en souvenir pour plus tard.

"Bref. Les Potters ont un certain nombre de comptes à Gringotts -c'est la banque. Toi et ton frère avez tous les deux un compte de soutien duquel vous pouvez tirer cinq-cent galleons par an jusqu'à ce que vous ayez dix-sept ans, à partir de quoi vous gagnez un accès complet au compte. Quand je mourrais, Harry, tu héritera de la seigneurie Potter.

Harry perçut une tension certaine ici, et compris que James laissait beaucoup de choses de côté. Il décida de chercher des livres dans la librairie qui pourrait expliquer ça.

"Alors est-ce que je vais acheter mon matériel scolaire avec l'argent de mon compte ?" demanda-t-il.

"Merlin non, c'est le genre de truc pour lequel je vais payer," dit James, apparemment surpris. "Devoirs Parentaux et tout." Il parut réaliser l'ironie de parler de "devoirs parentaux" et grimaça et se dépêcha de continuer avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui rire au nez. Dans tous les cas, on va passer rapidement par ton compte pour en finaliser l'accès et mettre en place un sac Gringotts. Ensuite on va passer par le mien, je dois aller- aller récupérer quelque chose pour le principal."

Harry se dit que James tentait de lui faire poser plus de questions, alors il prétendit obstinément être divertit par une devanture de magasin présentant une collection de chapeaux élaborés.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Gringotts, Harry pris soin de saluer d'un hochement de tête respectueux les gobelins à la porte d'entrée tandis que James passait rapidement en les ignorant. Il fit de même au gobelin auquel lui et James parlèrent au comptoir, et puis à celui nommé Griphook qui les fit descendre jusqu'à leurs chambres fortes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à celui d'Harry.

"Posez votre main sur la porte," expliqua Griphook d'un ton d’ennuis extrême. "Ca finalisera votre droit de sang à la chambre et fera en sorte que personne d'autre n'y ait accès."

Harry s'exécuta avec joie.

La porte brilla rapidement avant de redevenir d'une nuance gris-fer banale, puis s'ouvrit.

Il en fut bouche bée.

Des piles et des _piles_ d'or et d'argent et de bronze. Harry n'écouta que vaguement Griphook lui expliquer la nomenclature de la monnaie, il était trop occupé à tenter de comprendre que tout ce temps où il avait tremblé, affamé, à Little Whinging, _ça_ l'attendait.

Griphook claqua des doigts, et un petit sac de cuir noir joliment ouvragé apparut dans sa main. Il était juste assez large pour contenir un petit livre de poche si on l'enfonçait assez fort.

"Ceci vous permettra de retirer jusqu'à cinq-cent galleons par an de votre compte d'épargne, et autant que vous voulez du compte familial avec accord parental," expliqua-t-il. "Placez simplement votre main à l'intérieur et pensez à combien vous voulez retirer. Il y a aussi un Charme d'Expansion Indétectable ; vous pouvez y placer environ le volume d'une grosse chèvre de choses diverses."

"Merci."

Griphook lorgna dans sa direction -ce qu'Harry ne prit pas personnellement, puisque lorgner semblait être l'expression équivalente à un sourire chez les gobelins- et lui fit signe de sortir.

Ils remontèrent dans le wagon fou et brinquebalèrent plus profondément dans le ventre de la terre.

"Chambre forte de la famille Potter," annonça Griphook.

"Viens voir," fit James avec un clin d’œil.

Harry le suivit et s'arrêta subitement. Encore.

Si sa chambre forte avait été impressionnante, alors celle-là était... incompréhensible. On pourrait faire entrer la maison entière des Dursleys ici, et toujours avoir de la place pour marcher autour. La majorité était de l'argent, mais Harry vit définitivement quelques étagères autour d'une grande pile de knuts de bronze et ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Est-ce que je peux... jeter un coup d’œil ?" demanda-t-il, s'en s'embêter à dissimuler à quel point il était impressionné.

"Bien sûr," fit James d'un air absent, marchant déjà dans l'autre direction. "J'en ai juste pour quelques... minutes..."

Harry le laissa à sa recherche et se dirigea droit vers les livres, songeant à ce charme d'expansion indétectable sur le sac, et à quel point il sera en retard par rapport aux autres élèves s'ils avaient tous grandis autour de familles magiques.

Il sourit quand il vit les livres. Ils avaient l'air anciens, et denses, et fascinants. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps...

Ses mains s'élancèrent vers ceux qui avaient l'air les plus intéressants.

_Une Étude des Potions Réglementées._

_Marcher sur la Limite : Sorts et Malédictions considérés "Magie Grise"._

_Le Compendium Complet des Malédictions, Mauvais Sorts, Sortilèges, Contre-sorts et autres magies offensives._

_Les Subtilités : De l'Arte de la Magicke de l'esprit._

Il fourra rapidement ces quatre là dans le sac et scanna à nouveau les étagères, son cœur battant violemment.

Ses yeux aperçurent un petit livre sur le sol autour du coin de l'étagère. Harry l'attrapa, compris vaguement que le titre avait quelque chose à voir avec des animaux, et l'ajouta à son sac sans réfléchir parce qu'il avait été distrait par-

Il avait vu James utiliser une baguette depuis le temps, bien sûr, et beaucoup d'autres. En fait, Harry n'avait vu personne accomplir de la magie sans baguette. Quand il lui avait posé la question, James avait répondu que seuls les sorciers les plus forts pouvaient accomplir de la magie sans baguette, et là encore pas avant des années de pratique ; ou alors les jeunes sorciers, dont les pouvoirs n'étaient pas contrôlés. Harry acquiesça et ne toucha pas un mot sur sa propre magie sans baguette. Il songea aussi qu'il attendait avec impatience de voir comme sa baguette l'aiderait à lancer des sorts, et prêtait un œil à la façon dont tout le monde semblait utiliser les leurs aussi naturellement.

Donc il reconnut l'étalage de baguettes pour ce qu'elles étaient quand il les vit, mais ce qui le prit par surprise fut à l'impression de _pouvoir_ qui émanait d'elles.

Harry s'approcha doucement. Les baguettes en haut à gauche semblaient être les plus vieilles ; il y avait de petites plaques près d'elles, abîmées par l'âge et à peine lisibles.  _Lord Edmund Potter. Lady Caroline Potter._ Chacune était suivie par des détails qu'Harry ne comprenait pas complètement qui avait probablement un lien avec les matériaux qui composaient la baguette.

En bas à droit se trouvait une baguette étiquetée  _Lord Fleamont Potter_ et après, sous celle-là,  _Lily Evans Potter_ avec plusieurs places vides en dessous de la sienne. Pas besoin d'être un scientifique spécialisé dans l'aérospatial pour comprendre que c'étaient de vieilles baguettes familiales.

Harry cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser d'un début de larmes et scanna à nouveau les baguettes, se sentant... _attiré_.

La baguette noire pulsa presque quand il la vit.

Harry plissa des yeux et s'approcha.

_Vincent Gaunt-Potter_ , lisait l'étiquette, effacée et ternie par le temps.  _Frêne, plume de queue de thestral_ . La baguette en elle même était de taille moyenne, apparemment, et simple, taillée dans un bois d'un marron foncé. Elle était dans la colonne la plus à gauche et seulement à quelques place du haut. Une des plus vieilles ici, alors.

Harry tandis la main vers elle presque sans réfléchir.

_ Quand sa main se referma autour du manche, un sursaut d' _ __énergie_ _ _ s'agita entre elle et lui. Puis cela se calma et s'affirma, et Harry eut l'impression que la baguette était... satisfaite. _

_ La sensation se dissipa, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d’indications de la connexion si ce n'est pour la chaleur subtile là où Harry tenait la baguette. _

Il leva et examina le bois doux et polie, l'étudiant avec attention. Il se demanda si c'était commun pour de vieilles baguettes de trouver un nouveau propriétaire ; il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, puisque qu'aucun des autres espaces n'étaient vides, ce qui signifiait que James et Julian avaient probablement leur propres baguettes.

_Je ne devrait pas la prendre._

Mais l'idée de laisser la baguette derrière lui fit plisser les yeux et raffermir sa prise. Il y avait une sensation de pouvoir indubitable liée à cette baguette, et Harry ne pouvait nier à quel point ça l'attirait. Plus, elle l'aimait bien. Ce serait stupide de la laisser ici.

Décision prise, il la fourra dans son sac et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée de la chambre juste au moment où James revenait.

"Harry, bien," fit James, souriant. "Vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu, cherchant quelque chose d'approprié sur quoi poser des questions.

"Est-ce que ces balais volent ?"

Le sourire de James s'élargit. "Déjà un joueur de Quidditch né, je vois ! Oui, logiquement, mais ils sont très vieux. Je t'apprendrais à voler avant que tu ailles à l'école, tu vas adorer. Jules a commencé à jouer depuis ses quatre ans, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te donner des conseilles..."

Il continua à parler de balais et d'un sport appelé Quidditch qui se jouait en les utilisant. Harry songea que ça avait l'air cool et qu'il voudrait complètement essayer, mais d'expérience admettre qu'il voulait quelque chose était un moyen sûr de se le voir refuser pour toujours, donc il ne le dit pas à James. Il fit une note mentale qu'un bon moyen de divertir James et/ou de le faire parler était d'amener le sujet des balais.

Il remarqua aussi James ranger un petit paquet emballer des papier marron dans sa poche et plissa des yeux. Donc c'était ça que James était venu récupérer ici pour ce mystérieux principal, dont le nom, selon la lettre, était Albus Dumbledore, un nom aussi ridicule que ce qu'Harry avait jamais entendu. James avait dit que c'était le nom d'une vielle famille, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait Harry aurait suspecté que l'homme avait choisit ce nom juste pour paraitre empoté et gentil, un genre de grand-père bienveillant, ce qui bien sûr rendit Harry immédiatement à peu près certain qu'il n'était aucune de ces choses. Bien sûr, puisque c'était un nom de famille, c'était un point mort, mais quand même.

Harry se détendit assez pour vraiment apprécier le trajet en wagon cette fois, laissant un sourire s'étendre sur son visage puisque James était à côté et ne pouvait le voir. Griphook, en face, semblait s'ennuyer. Harry ne pensait pas que faire ça même plusieurs fois par jour pourrait jamais devenir ennuyant, mais peut-être que les gobelins s'excitaient simplement moins facilement que les humains.

La lumière du lobby de marbre blanc le fit grimacer et cligner des yeux quand ils sortirent des tunnels. James rit en voyant sa réaction. Ce n'était pas un méchant rire, ou même un rire railleur, mais Harry avait passé assez de temps à être harcelé pour devenir tendu et froid, sa bonne humeur s'évaporant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller Chez Ollivander, hein ?" fit James. "Te trouver une baguette – tu sera un vrai sorcier comme ça !"

Ça, au moins, Harry pouvait cautionner. Il se fit sourire à son père -une touche de précaution et de réserve, aussi, parce que ce serait suspicieux s'il faisait preuve de trop d'affection, trop vite- mais un sourire.

James parut heureux, malgré une touche de gêne.

Harry décida que son père de naissance n'était pas beaucoup plus observant que la majorité de ses professeurs.

  
  


Chez Ollivander était exigu, poussiéreux, et sentait le bois et le vernis. La sensation de pouvoir et de magie venant des baguettes des Potters dans la chambre forte avait été puissante ; ici, c'était presque oppressif dans sa force. Les petits côtés de longues boites étroites rassemblées en paquets désordonnés étaient visibles sur les étagères qui couvraient les deux murs, s'allongeant bien plus loin que ce à quoi on s'attendrait en voyant la devanture du magasin. Harry ne pouvait même pas voir la fin du hall. Les fenêtres de devant, bien que libres de toute obstruction, étaient poussiéreuses et sinistres et ne laissaient qu'une sorte de semi-lumière dorée à l'intérieur de la boutique. Harry était à peu près sûr que les propriétaires avaient fait ça exprès pour créer un effet.

"Ahhhh," respira quelqu'un. "Mr. Potter, l'ainé. Je me demandais si je vous verrais ici..."

Le petit homme âgé aux yeux étrangement larges lança un regard à James en disant ça et – était-ce une trace de réprimande dans sa voix ?

Harry décida qu'il aimait bien cet homme, même s'il _était_ flippant.

"Harry, voici Mr. Ollivander," dit James. "Le plus connus fabricant de baguettes en Angleterre. Et le meilleur."

Harry se demanda si la baguette qu'il obtiendra d'Ollivander correspondra à celle qu'il avait pris de la chambre forte.

Le petit homme commença à prendre toutes sortes de mesures. Harry ne prêta pas d'attention au flot de paroles continue qu'il émettait, de toute évidence conçu pour déranger et intimider et fasciner le client avec les connaissances _oh-tellement-impressionnantes_ du créateur de baguettes. Même s'il se devait d'admettre que c'était cool, qu'Ollivander puisse se rappeler de toutes les informations concernant la baguette de James, ainsi que celle de la mère d'Harry.

Son attention se porta sur les baguettes en elle-même.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'en serait rendu compte avant de tenir la baguette de Vincent Potter, mais il y avait un certain... caractère, émanant des différentes boites tandis qu'Ollivander sortait une boite dénué de notation après l'autre des étagères pour les poser sur le comptoir. Certaines paraissaient têtues, d'autres fières, d'autres lentes, d'autres fuyantes, d'autres capricieuses, d'autres cruelles, d'autres strictes, d'autres gentilles.

"Ici, ici. Douze pouces, if, crin de licorne. Essayez..."

Harry prit la baguette et l'agita, se sentant stupide, mais elle fut arrachée de ses mains presque instantanément.

" _Évidemment_ que non. Quatorze pouces trois-quarts, cerisier, ventricule de dragon-"

Harry agita la baguette, et un bol sur le comptoir explosa.

Il sursauta en arrière, des excuses s'élançant déjà vers ses lèvres par réflexes, une mains levées pour bloquer un coup de poing-

Mais Ollivander se contenta d’émettre un  _tsk_ et agita sa propre baguette en direction du bol, le réparant, et ne sembla pas percevoir la réaction d'Harry.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de James, en revanche. Harry glissa un regard vers son père et vit la culpabilité et l'horreur et la réalisation écrites en gros sur le visage de l'homme. Il était vraiment aussi subtile qu'une brique. Harry avait _onze ans_ et il pouvait dissimuler ses émotions mieux que _ça_.

Une baguette après l'autre fut testée et abandonnée. Certaines d'entre elles ne réagissaient pas du tout ; d'autres faisaient tomber ou cassaient quelque chose ; la majorité se contentait de transmettre à Harry un sentiment subtile mais distinct de désapprobation, de rejet. Il pouvait en général dire presque aussi vite qu'Ollivander qu'une baguette ne correspondait pas.

Il se débattit contre l'embarrassement et la culpabilité -le sentiment que _bien sûr_ il était bizarre et anormal, même ici, où la magique était _réelle_ et _acceptée_ \- et n'y serait probablement pas parvenu si James n'était pas resté assis ici, pas le moins du monde préoccupé, tandis qu'Ollivander devenait juste de plus en plus excité. Aucun des deux ne réagissaient comme si c'était bizarre, ou quelque chose de honteux, d'avoir du mal à trouvé sa baguette, donc Harry se mordit la lèvre et ravala ces sentiments.

Il ne  _laissera pas_ Tante Pétunia provoquer sa honte maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Il ne la  _laissera pas._

"Une minute, Harry," dit James, et Harry lança un coup d’œil dans sa direction pour voir l'attention de son père capturée par quelqu'un en dehors de la boutique. "Je reviens tout de suite -j'dois m'occuper de ça, truc du boulot, tu sais."

Harry savait, en effet. Oncle Vernon avait été pareille, partant pour laisser tomber n'importe quel engagement familial si des "trucs du boulot" se présentaient. Il regarda James partir et se retourna vers l’artisan juste alors que le petit homme, dont l'apparence délicate, Harry en était sûr, était trompeuse, disparaissait dans l'ombre de l'arrière-boutique. Seule sa voix lui parvenait.

"Un client délicat, hein ? Pas d'inquiétudes, pas d'inquiétudes... Ah... oui, je me demande... pourquoi pas... pourrait être intéressant, au moins..."

Ollivander émergea, tenant délicatement une boite entre ses mains. Il la glissa le long du comptoir jusqu'à Harry, un nouvel éclat dans les yeux.

"Onze pouces, houx, centre de plume de queue de phœnix."

Harry regarda la baguette. Elle semblait -plus jeune que celle dans son sac, jeune et curieuse et _désireuse_. Prête à être utilisée, prête à partir et faire de grandes choses. Elle sentait le pouvoir à sa façon.

Il la ramassa, sachant déjà, au fond, que c'était la bonne.

La chaleur se déclencha dès qu'il récupéra. Le pouvoir de cette baguette était définitivement moins  _retenu_ que l'autre. Pas encore mis à l'épreuve, dénué d'expérience.

Il l'agita dans l'air et une explosion d'étincelles dorées jaillit de l'extrémité.

Harry réalisa qu'il souriait, ce sourire au bord coupants qu'il portait à l'intérieur et que personne ne voyait jamais. Mais Ollivander ne parut pas en être perturbé.

"Curieux," murmura-t-il, "curieux..."

Il détestait poser des questions, aucuns des adultes dans sa vie, mis à part Mme. Smithy, ne les avait jamais appréciées, mais-

"Pardon, sire- qu'est-ce qui est curieux ?" demanda Harry.

Il s’avachit sous le soulagement quand Ollivander ne sembla pas le prendre mal.

"Vous voyez, Mr. Potter, le phœnix dont la plume de queue repose dans cette baguette en donna juste... deux autres. L'une appartient désormais à ton frère, et la troisième... hé bien, la troisième baguette possédant ce centre a donné sa cicatrice à votre frère."

La main d'Harry s'éleva presque instinctivement vers son front, mais il déguisa le mouvement en frottant son nez.

"C'était- ce sorcier noir dont personne ne veut dire le nom."

"Treize pouces et demi. If. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se serait passé avec Voldemort si je ne lui avait pas vendu sa baguette," acquiesça Ollivander. "Bien que je ne recommande pas que vous répétiez le nom ; la majorité n'y réagissent pas bien." Le vielle homme un peu fou avait disparu, et il y avait définitivement une allure dangereusement intelligente à son expression maintenant. "Que les baguette sœurs de celle du Dark Lord choisissent toutes deux l'Enfant-Qui-a-Survécut et son jumeau... est  _très_ ... curieux."

Il glissa la boite emballée à travers le comptoir vers Harry mais ne la laissa pas partir.

"Je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à de grandes choses de votre part, Mr. Potter. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom accomplit de grandes choses... terribles, certes, mais grandes."

Harry baissa les yeux sur la boite contenant la baguette et songea qu'il aimait l'idée de faire des choses que d'autres qualifieraient de "grandes".

Il parvint à hocher la tête juste alors que James Potter débarquait à nouveau dans la boutique, brisant l'immobilité.

"Tu en a une ? Excellent. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Onze pouces, houx, plume de phœnix," articula Harry automatiquement.

"Bien, bien," dit James absentement, passant sa main dans son sac d'argent, semblable à celui d'Harry en un peu plus grand. "Les sept gallons habituels ?"

"En effet, Lord Potter," dit Ollivander.

Harry remarqua alors qu'ils quittaient la boutique que les yeux d'Ollivander ne quittèrent pas son visage.

 

"On vas où maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

James grimaça. "Je, ah, je vais apparemment devoir gérer... quelque chose. Je suis- mon boulot, c'est auror, comme un agent de police dans le monde des Sorciers -on aurait aperçut un sorcier dangereux, pas du tout près d'ici mais je vais peut être aller devoir m'en occuper -est-ce que tu penses pouvoir gérer seul un moment ?"

"Je pense," répondit Harry, tentant de ne pas paraitre trop peu sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas errer dans ces rues chaotiques et inconnues sans guide, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir James Potter non plus.

"Reste sur la rue principale, en vue de Gringotts," dit James strictement, s'agenouillant devant lui. 'Stricte' ne passait pas bien sur son visage. Harry pensa que son apparence suggérait qu'il devrait être en train de rire, sans un soucis. "Tu as ta lettre, pas vrai ? Passe par Dyson, Bagages et Matériel de Voyage et achète toi un coffre avec un sort de rapetissement ; ensuite tu peux te promener et récupérer tes livres et ton chaudron et tes affaires de potion." Encore une fois, cette touche d'aversion en parlant de livres et de potions. Harry se fit une note mentale de prêter une attention toute particulière en potion. "Si je ne suis pas de retour, tu peux aller chez Madame Malkin ou Twilfit et Tatting pour tes robes... en fait, mieux vaut te prendre une complète nouvelle garde-robe tant que tu y es. On pourra aller t'acheter des vêtements de Muggle plus tard. N’oublie pas de prendre une cape chaude ; les hivers à Hogwarts sont rudes. Je te retrouverai en revenant. Si ça prend _vraiment_ longtemps, va au vendeur de glaces et attend moi là-bas.

La tête d'Harry lui tourna alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de tout ça. "Okay..."

James prit son sac d'argent, posa une main dessus, et dit clairement, "Moi, Lord James Potter, tête de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Potter, donne la permission à mon fils Hadrian Remus Potter de retirer jusqu'à deux milles galleons de la chambre forte de la famille Potter aujourd'hui pour l'achat de son matériel scolaire.

Il le lui rendit avec un clin d’œil. "Bon, ne va pas t'acheter un chaudron d'or massif ; contente toi de celui en étain de la liste, et ne songe _même pas_ à t'acheter quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un balais ; on en a de bons à la maison. Les vêtements... vas y et dépense autant que tu veux, d'accord ?"

Harry agrippa le sac d'argent et hocha la tête. Il se sentait totalement dépassé, et aussi comme si James tentait de l'acheter, ce qui était ennuyant mais utile.

"On se revoit dans environ deux heures," dit James, avant de déranger les cheveux d'Harry, et de tourner sur un pied pour disparaitre.

Harry partit en arrière à cause de la disparition subite et déglutit, fort, soudainement très conscient d'être seul dans un monde dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement.

Enfin. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il savait exactement comment l'argent fonctionnait, et Diagon Alley était juste une rue pavée plutôt droite avec Gringotts d'un côté et le Leaky Cauldron de l'autre, d'où ils étaient sortis d'un foyer de cheminé (un _foyer de cheminé !)._ Ce serait difficile de se perdre. Et il s'était débrouiller seul autour de Little Whinging pendant des années.

Déterminé, il commença à marcher, s'agrippant fermement à la boite de sa baguette d'une main et sa poche d'argent de l'autre. Il était particulièrement conscient de ses vêtements, qui étaient moches et en mauvaise état, en plus d'être de mauvaise qualité même chez les Muggles, et donc le faisait sortir de la foule ici comme Dudley dans la chorale quand ils avaient huit ans et que Tante Pétunia avait passé deux mois convaincue qu'ils devaient tous aller à l'église. (Harry avait été immensément soulagé quand elle avait abandonné.) Il décida qu'il irait chez le tailleur dès qu'il aura son coffre, pas chez le libraire, peu importe ce que James lui avait dit.

Là. Dyson, Bagages et Matériel de Voyage. Harry lança un coup d’œil aux sacs exposés dans la vitrine et entra.

Il y avait sept ou huit autres clients ; l'homme au comptoir semblait particulièrement impliqué avec une famille de blonds glacial. Harry songea que les parents avaient l'air acceptables, bien que strictes, mais le fils avait un air boudeur et égocentrique collé au visage qui faisait inconfortablement penser Harry à Dudley, et il décida de rester loin d'eux.

Tandis que le propriétaire s'occupait des autres clients, Harry examina les coffres. Il y avait des coffres scolaire exposés sur un côté. Il dépassa les deux premiers, qui étaient, il le vit d'un coup d’œil, moins chers et de moins bonne qualité. Le troisième et quatrième présentaient mieux -ils étaient clairement fait d'un meilleur matériel, et un peu plus grands.

La description du troisième indiqua à Harry qu'il contenait un compartiment bibliothèque avec rangement automatique et une capacité de cinq-cents livres, un compartiment pour les vêtements qui pouvait contenir deux garde-robes moyenne, un pour le matériel de potion avec "des charmes de préservations haut-de-game" et un emplacement pour chaudron extensible, un compartiment pour usage commun, et un plus petit et secret qui ne pouvait être accessible que via mot-de-passe. Le quatrième était semblable mis à part le fait qu'il avait une capacité de mille livre, une demi garde-robe de plus, et beaucoup plus d'espace pour les ingrédients de potion. Il coûtait aussi deux-cents galleons, ce que même l'exposition limitée d'Harry aux boutiques des sorciers savait être une grosse somme.

Il considéra ses finances. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait que James sache qu'il avait acheté une malle de haute qualité ; Harry paraîtrait profiter de la générosité de James, ou tenter de garder des secrets, ou avide, ou les trois. Il ne voulait pas non plus creuser à ce point dans son compte personel.

_Il m'a laissé chez les Dursleys pendant dix ans,_ pensa Harry avec une colère soudaine. _Il peut m'acheter ce foutu coffre._

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que l'homme au comptoir ne soit plus occupé. "Excusez moi," dit poliment Harry. "J'aimerai acheter un coffre pour l'école."

L'homme leva la tête. Son visage rappela Piers Polkiss à Harry, mais sans la cruauté. "Bien sûr. Hogwarts ?" demanda l'homme, passant l'angle.

"Oui, sire."

"M'en doutais. On vous vois pas mal à cette période," dit l'homme en avançant vers les coffres scolaires. "Alors, lequel qui t'intéresse ?"

"Celui-là, sire," répondit Harry, qui désigna le meilleur des quatre.

L'homme le considéra du regard. "C'est deux-cents galleons, mon gars."

"Je sais, sire. Je peux payer."

L'homme haussa des épaules. "Pas de problème alors, c'ton argent. Veux une démonstration ?"

"S'il vous plait," dit Harry.

"T'as une baguette ?"

"Oui, sire," dit Harry avant de sortir sa baguette de frêne de sa pochette d'argent, puisque celle de houx était toujours emballée. Il fut soulagé de confirmer à nouveau que comme il l'avait pensé, bien qu'elle soit d'un vernis noir, sa teinte et sa couleur n'était pas trop différente sa baguette de houx.

"Bien. J'ai besoin de la moitié du payement avant de te lier au coffre, par contre," dit l'homme.

Harry sortit sa poche Gringotte, plaça sa main à l'intérieur, et pensa bruyamment : _Compte de la Famille Potter, cent galleons._

Un plus petit sac en cuir rencontra ses doigts, étrangement lourd. Il l'en sortit, en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer les livres, et le tendit au commerçant, qui jeta un coup d’œil à l'intérieur et acquiesça. "Ça fera l'affaire. Maintenant tapote la malle avec ta baguette et donne ton mot-de-passe."

"Est-ce que je pourrais le changer plus tard ?"

Le commerçant sourit. "Futé, l'gamin. Oui, faut juste placer ta baguette ou ta main dessus et dire "changement de mot-de-passe", puis le vieux mot de passe, puis le nouveau.

Harry acquiesça avant de taper le couvercle avec sa baguette de frêne. "Magie."

L'homme renifla, amusé. "Bien. Maintenant, tu vois le bouton là ?" Il désigna un bouton placer au centre du devant du couvercle, entre les deux loquets. "Tourne le vers le compartiment qu'tu veux. Tu dois fermer et rouvrir le coffre pour changer de compartiment. Y en a que quatre d'apparents là, mais si ton place un doigt au milieu et réutilise le mot de passe, il t'ouvrir le compartiment secret."

Harry s'y essaya et ouvrit la section potion. Le commerçant lui montra les différents rangements disponibles, des cubbies et des procédés de confinements à foison pour une grande variété d'ingrédients, tous disposant d'un charme d'Expansion en fonction du volume, qui les fera s'étrécir ou grandir pour contenir la quantité de trucs qu'on plaçait dedans. Les réceptacles du haut se transformaient en kit de potion portable d'un coup de baguette- "Tu mets ça dans ton sac et t'as pas à trimballer tout ça jusqu'à la classe de potion," dit le commerçant avec un sourire- et il y avait de la place pour un chaudron au plus grand taille 3, avec une plateforme pour chaudron rétractable rangée dans le coin du bas. "Pour faire des potions en route, t'vois."

Le compartiment bibliothèque fascinait Harry ; il montrait trois rangées de livres tranche vers le haut, basé sur les lectures les plus récentes et les sujets liés, mais si il écrivait un mot de recherche sur un bout de parchemin, comme un titre, un auteur ou un sujet et le laissait tomber dans les bordures obscures de la bibliothèque, les étagères s'arrangeraient pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de la remplir et de jouer avec ces options et n'examina que très rapidement les autres compartiments, dont l'un paraissait plus que convenable pour contenir ses vêtements et l'autre était simplement un espace vide, comme l'intérieur très simple d'une malle Muggle normale. Il essaya le compartiment secret et y découvrit une organisation simple, basique, qui fera totalement l'affaire.

Il accepta de payer cinq galleons supplémentaires pour que le commerçant place des charmes anti-vol, poids-plume et de rétrécissement, et fit ajouter ses initiales (HRP), gravées en argenté au dessus. Sur un coup de tête, il acheta aussi un sac d'un gris charbon avec un charme d'Expansion Indétectable pour un usage journalier et étui à baguette en cuire charmé pour ne pas être remarqué qui s'attachait à l'intérieur de son bras d'arme. Le commerçant le salua d'un clin d’œil et Harry ressortit avec un coffre rétrécit dans sa pochette d'argent, sa poitrine baignant dans le genre de bonne humeur qu'il n'avait ressentit que rarement dans sa vie.

Il se rendit ensuite chez Twilfit et Tatting ; il était presque entré dans Chez Madame Malkin mais vit le garçon pâle et blond à l'intérieur et décida de choisir une autre boutique. Il était plus léger de trois-cents quarante-quatre galleons et dix-neufs knuts en sortant, mais Harry portait aussi des robes de sorciers d'été d'un gris clair au dessus d'une tunique violette, de pantalons noirs et de bottes en peau de dragon, avec une garde robe complète de casuel au formel, en passant par le scolaire dans sa malle, donc il considérait ça comme de l'argent bien dépensé. Particulièrement quand il aperçut son reflet dans la vitrine et manque presque de se reconnaitre, avec des vêtements à sa taille.

Harry tenta de lancer un sourire à son reflet. Il avait l'air un peu incertain, mais aussi indubitablement heureux.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps d’examiner ses sentiments envers son père pour l'instant, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'ils étaient dans le _très négatif_. Il devait gérer unr mère-d'un-coup-héroïne, un frère jumeau, un père absent et négligent, et un tout nouveau monde dont il ne savait rien.

Malgré tout ça, il adorait être un sorcier.

Harry fit ce que son- ce que James avait suggéré, et se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à l'apothicaire. Il acheta deux des kits de potion pour première année et un de ceux pour sixième année, pour pouvoir faire quelques expériences, un chaudron basique, et une trousse d'instruments de potions de qualité moyenne. Il ne voulait pas sortir du lot en ayant des affaires de luxe, mais ne voulait pas non plus se priver de toute option possible. Ils avaient une section de ivres correcte, aussi, et puisqu'Harry supposait qu'ils auraient de meilleurs livres spécialisés ici qu'à la librairie, il en attrapa quatre qui avaient l'air intéressant mais à un niveau raisonnable pour quelqu'un sans expérience.

Il traina tout ça dehors, trouva un coin sombre à côté de la boutique, et rangea toutes ses affaires de potion avec précautions. Harry avait jeter un coup d’œil à certains de ses livres et se disait que faire des potions ressemblait un peu à cuisiner, sauf que ça pouvait t'exploser à la figure. Il avait hâte d'essayer. Il aimait cuisiner, quand il ne le faisait pas avec Tante Pétunia soufflant dans son cou, et il s'y débrouillait bien même _avec_ Tante Pétunia qui lui soufflait dans le cou.

Il réfléchit à ce que James lui avait dit de faire, tenta de se rappeler s'il avait oublié quoi que ce soit, et relut la liste de matériel qu'il avait plié et rangée dans sa poche.

Télescope. C'est vrai. Il y avait eut une boutique avec beaucoup d'appareils qui semblaient être de précision un peu plus haut; il trouvera sûrement un télescope là-bas.

La boutique s'appelait Phénomènes, et elle sentait le métal. Harry fut fortement rappelé la fête d'Halloween à thématique steampunk à laquelle il avait été trainé avec Dudley une fois, sauf qu'ici rien n'était faux. Ça aurait été un bordel confus et chaotique si ce n'était pour un étale sur le côté étiqueté HOGWARTS en lettre brillantes. Il se dirigea directement dans cette direction et attrapa un télescope pour première année standard.

"Hogwarts, toi aussi ?"

Harry se tourna. "Heu- hey, ouais."

Il se décala pour que l'autre enfant, un garçon un peu plus grand qu'Harry aux cheveux marrons sable et aux yeux noisettes intelligents, puisse atteindre les télescopes.

"Theo Nott," dit l'autre garçon, passant son télescope dans sa main gauche et présentant sa droite.

"Harry Potter," répondit Harry en la serrant.

Les yeux de l'autre garçon s'étrécirent. "Un quelconque lien avec Julian Potter ?"

"C'est mon jumeau."

"Je ne savais pas que l'Enfant-Qui-a-Survécut _avait_ un jumeau," dit Nott, avec juste une touche de raillerie sur "l'Enfant-Qui-a-Survécut" qui poussa Harry à l'apprécier immédiatement.

"Jusqu'à ce matin, moi non plus," dit Harry. "J'ai été élevé par des muggles."

Les sourcils de Nott s'arquèrent. " _Vraiment_ ."

Harry haussa des épaules. "Je suppose que je vais avoir beaucoup de retard à rattraper..."

"Nah," dit Nott, continuant à donner un regard appréciateur à Harry. "Il y a plein d'élèves qui sont né-muggles et qui n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de magie avant de débarquer. Ils s'en sortent bien. Au niveau du travail à la baguette en tout cas, la plus grande partie du temps ils n'ont aucune idée de comment agir par rapport à la culture ou aux politiques sorcières." Il roula des yeux. "Tu devrais t'en sortir. Vieille famille comme les Potters- j'suis sûr que tu as plein de magie."

"Je lirai sur la culture alors," dit Harry, se faisant une note d'acheter des livres sur le sujet à son prochain arrêt.

"Pas une mauvaise idée. Comment c'était, avec les muggles ?" fit Nott, un éclat faisant une subite apparition dans ses yeux. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment passé de temps dans la partie Muggle de Londres."

"Ça allait, je suppose," répondit-il lentement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il voulait que tout le monde et sa grand-mère soit au courant des Dursleys et de comment ils l'avaient traité. "Je veux dire... Ma mère était née-muggle. J'ai grandis chez sa sœur -ma tante." Il haussa des épaules. "Elle, son mari et mon cousin n'étaient -ne sont- pas géniaux. Mais l'école était cool." Harry marqua une pause. "Tu n'as jamais vu de film, si ?"

"De quoi ?" répondit Nott.

Harry le fixa un moment. "C'est- okay, c'est assez bizarre, mais bref. Je sais pas. Ils ont beaucoup d'avancées technologiques que les sorciers n'usent apparemment pas." Il regarda en direction du plafond, qui était éclairé par des lumières magiques placées comme des constellations. "L'électricité, par exemple."

Nott inclina la tête. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Heu- c'est comme- en simple, de la foudre," fit Harry, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris pendant ses classes de sciences. "On- ils- produisent de l'énergie à parti d'eaux en mouvement, ou de combustion, et ensuite ils le tournent en la même chose que l'énergie présente dans la foudre et ils l'utilisent pour faire fonctionner leur maisons et d'autres trucs.

"Intéressant," réfléchit Nott. "Je suppose qu'ils doivent compenser d'une manière ou d'une autre pour leur absence de magie. Ça me rendrait fou."

"J'ai passé moins d'une journée à savoir à propos de tout ça et je ne peux pas m'imaginer l'abandonner," acquiesça Harry avec ferveur. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui le rendait aussi volubile chez l'autre garçon, puisqu'il était d'habitude plutôt silencieux, mais il pensait prudemment qu'il aimait bien Nott.

Nott eut une expression étrange. "Le frère de l'Enfant-Qui-a-Survécut, grandissant muggle... La presse deviendrait folle."

Harry se tendit.

Nott rit et se dirigea vers le comptoir, Harry sur ses talons. "Oh, calme toi, je ne sous-entendais pas- j'vais pas aller jaser." Son visage pris une expression rêveuse. "Juste, oh, pense au _drama_."

"Ce serait scandaleux," admit Harry, payant pour son télescope. Nott fit de même, et le fourra dans un sac pendant qu'Harry se penchait pour ranger le sien dans le compartiment standard de son coffre.

Ils ressortirent, clignant des yeux, dans la rue. Harry lança un regard de côté à Nott, réticent à abandonner la compagnie de l'autre garçon si aisément, mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment gérer tout le concept de... _d'amitié._

"Je vais à la librairie," fit Nott avec aise. "Toi ?"

Apparemment, on s'y prenait comme ça. "Pareille, en fait."

Nott lança à Harry un sourire qui lui rappela celui qu'il voyait parfois dans le miroir. "Excellent."

Ils errèrent le long de Diagon Alley. Nott posa beaucoup de question à propos des muggles et Harry fit de son mieux pour y répondre avant de tourner la conversation et de poser des questions sur Hogwarts.

"C'est une des plus anciennes écoles de sorciers au monde," dit Nott avec une fierté visible. "Et une des meilleurs. Je dis "une des" parce que les exigences ont plutôt baissées ces vingt dernières années, grâce à notre principal du moment, qui est moins intéressé dans _l'école_ et plus dans les _politiques_." Encore une fois, ce soupçon de raillerie.

"C'est celui qui s'appelle Dumbledore," dit Harry.

"Exacte."

"Un nom ridicule," murmura Harry.

Nott souffla, amusé. "J'peux pas nier celle-là. Dans tous les cas, les classes de bases sont la transfiguration -tourner quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre- les charmes -les sorts "de base"- potions, qui s'explique tout seul- botanique, même chose -Défense Contre les Force du Mal, qui est plus au moins une blague parce qu'aucun professeur ne dure plus d'un an, plein de gens pensent que le poste est maudit- histoire de la magie, une autre blague, c'est enseigné par un fantôme et ma cousine, Roxanne, dit qu'il serait capable de faire s'endormir une brique- et astronomie, ce pour quoi on a les télescopes."

Harry cligna fortement des yeux, tentant d'enregistrer tout ça. Ça paraissait faire beaucoup de travail, mais du travail _amusant_.

"Pas de maths ou d'écriture ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

"On écrit beaucoup d'essais," dit Nott. "maths- mathématiques ? Comme l'arithmétique ?"

"Ouais, mais l'arithmétique c'est comme... des maths de base," dit Harry. Il avait assisté à des session de soutien en maths pendant des années à la bibliothèque, à cause de l'ennuie. Il n'adorait pas le sujet mais la délimitation claire,  _oui_ ou  _non_ , _vrai_ ou  _faux_ , l'attirait.

"Huh. Ça doit être un truc de muggle. Ça ne fait pas parti des classes principales, mais ça ressemble à l'arithmétique -tu peux prendre ça en troisième année- c'est plus ou moins ressemblant ?" Nott fronça des sourcils, peut-être parce que les muggles avaient quelque chose que les sorciers, eux, n'avaient pas.

"Et comment les dortoirs sont organisées ?" fit Harry.

Nott grimaça. "Hé bien, selon Roxanne, tu dois partager une chambre avec certains des autres enfants de ton année, en fonction de combien il y en a."

"Mais on a des lits ?" vérifia Harry.

Nott lui lança un regard étrange. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait pas de lit ?"

Harry réalisa son erreur et rougit, détournant le regard. "J'ai, uh. J'ai vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier dans... la maison de mon oncle et ma tante," admit-il. "J'avais juste un matelas sur des planches. Partager une chambre ne me gêne pas."

Nott eut l'air furieux mais Harry garda simplement sont visage vide d'expression et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon hausse les épaules et se lance dans une description des dortoirs de sa cousine dont elle lui avait parlé dans une lettre, tandis qu'Harry se bataillait avec la chaleur soudaine qui venait du fait de voir quelqu'un se mettre à ce point en colère pour lui par rapport au placard.

Harry avait su que c'était une mauvaise manière de traiter un enfant. Pendant des années. Mais le savoir et le _savoir_ étaient deux choses différentes.

"Et- oh, tu ne connais pas les maisons, pas vrai ?"

"Maisons ?" dit Harry, se sentant assez stupide.

"Ne te sens pas stupide," fit Nott. Harry rougit à nouveau ; l'autre était bien trop perceptif. "Personne ne peut s'attendre à ce que tu connaisse ces choses. Il y en a quatre, tu te fais classer en fonction de tes valeurs, en gros. Hufflepuff, ils louent la loyauté, le fair play, travailler dur, l'honnêteté. N'embête pas un Puff, tu aura la maison _entière_ près à te dévorer vivant. Les Ravenclaws louent la créativité, l'intelligence, la présence d'esprit. Ils sont stéréotypé à "la maison intelligente" mais Rozanne m'a dit qu'ils rendent la moitié des professeurs fous avec des questions qui sortent de nul part et des devoirs qu'ils n'ont pas fait parce qu'ils ont été distraits et sont restés debout toute la nuit pour rechercher un quelconque charme obscure. Ils sont brillants, par contre. En général ils ne garde pas rancune et ne s'implique pas dans les conflits, mais ils se chamaillent avec les Hufflepuff et quand les Claws font une blague ou n'importe quoi, apparemment c'est toujours vicieux, intelligent et compliqué. Puis il y a les Gryffindor, la maison des braves, nobles et chevaliers." Nott roula des yeux. "En se basant sur les Gryffs que je connais, et ce que Roxanne a dit, ils sont une bande d'idiots impulsifs imprudents. Facile à berner. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont leurs intérêt. Et finalement, Slytherin. La meilleur maison." Il lança un sourire en coin à Harry. "Slytherin est la maison de l'astuce, de l'ambition et de l’ingéniosité. C'est là où j'espère aller. Slytherin a une réputation pour produire des tas de sorciers Noirs, ce qui je suppose est plus ou moins vrai, mais les autres maisons ne sont pas en reste. Slytherin et Gryffindor entretiennent une rivalité depuis très longtemps. Apparmeent les parties de Quidditch entre ces deux là sont folles."

"D'accord," dit Harry, pensant secrètement que Slytherin et Ravenclaw avait l'air intéressants, et qu'il serait prêt à parier l'intégralité de son compte d'épargne que James était un Gryffindor. "Quidditch. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça un peu plus ?"

"Je- tu sais quoi, je peux juste te recommander des livres sur le sujet ?" demanda Nott. "Franchement, ce n'est pas ma passion."

"Pas de problème," dit Harry. "Pile au bon moment, regarde- on y est."

Nott maintint la porte ouverte pour Harry. "Mon Seigneur Frère de l'Enfant Qui a Survécut," fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, mais qui n'était pas mauvais, plus comme s'il invitait Harry à partager la blague. Harry lança un sourire narquois en retour et passa entre les portes avec autant de drama qu'il pouvait en créer, prenant sa taille et son allure frêle en compte.

Nott le suivit à l'intérieur, riant silencieusement.

Ils passèrent les rayons de livres pour les premières années de Hogwarts, récupérant leurs livres et, pour Harry, une réserve de plumes, encre de carnet de note reliés cuire et de parchemin. Nott se plaignit d'à quel point les livres étaient basiques et Harry découvrit, à sa plus grande joie, que sa nouvelle connaissance-peut-être-ami partageait son amour des livres.

"Oh tu n'as pas _idée_ d'à quel point c'est un soulagement,' annonça Nott quand Harry admit qu'il avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir dépenser une grande somme d'argent dans la boutique de livres toute la journée. "Tous les autres enfants de mon cercle de connaissance sont _insupportables_ dans leur refus de lire. A te rendre fous."

"J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans une bibliothèque publique en grandissant," fit Harry. "J'adore lire."

Nott eut l'air curieux, et ensuite Harry dût passer dix minutes à répondre à des question sur les bibliothèque publique et comment elles fonctionnaient tandis qu'ils épluchaient les étagères. Au bon d'un moment, par contre, Nott fut distrait par les livres et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Harry trouva un recueil de charmes massif listé par ordre alphabétique, un livre de théorie sur la transfiguration que Nott indiqua comme sec mais très utile pour comprendre les concepts sous-tendant la discipline, un duo de livres de potion intéressant, et s'arrêta ensuite avec un sourire quand il vit la grande section labellisée "Self-Défense".

"Intéressé par les sorts d'attaques, hum ," fit Nott avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça, laissant ses doigts trainer au dessus de _Se Défendre Sois-Même, sa Famille, et ses Possessions._

_ "Oh, tu sera  _ __juste_ _ _ à ta place chez Slytherin. Viens, je vais t'en recommencer certains. Pas ça," Nott lança un regard décapant au livre qu'Harry considérait, "c'est juste des stupidités de peureux approuvées par le ministère sur les réponses passives." _

_ Il chargea Harry de neuf livres sur la défense personnel, la magie offensive, les sorts de protections, les sorts de garde et les sorts d'alarme. Harry ne  _ __pouvait pas_ _ _ attendre de se plonger dans ceux-là. S'il avait eut accès à ces trucs des années plus tôt, il aurait pu se protéger contre Dudley et tous les autres ; il aurait pu empêcher Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon de lui donner les cicatrices qui couvraient son dos et ses épaules et ses bras. Dans le monde sorcier, juste  _ __faire_ _ _ de la magie n'était pas un avantage en soit, puisque tout le monde pouvait le faire. Donc il devait juste s'assurer d'être un des meilleurs pour être sûr que personne ne lui fasse du mal à nouveau. _

_ Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que le harcèlement et les préjudices se limitaient au monde des muggles. _

_ Nott décida d'abandonner sa propre recherche de livre et sembla apprécier guider Harry à travers la boutique et les divers sujets. Il indiqua quelques bons livres sur la culture sorcière, l'histoire, l'étiquette, la loi, et la politique ; Harry acheta tout ce que Nott lui recommanda et plus encore. Il prévoyait de passer la plus grande partie de son été à lire et il avait  _ __beaucoup_ _ _ de choses à rattraper.  
_

Ils se penchèrent sur l'étagère de sujets divers en dernier. Harry se saisit de deux livres sur les traditions concernant les baguettes et leur création pour tenter de savoir s'il devrait utiliser la baguette de frêne ou de houx plus que l'autre, et les ajouta à son panier.

Un livre sur des aspects inhabituel de la magie attira son attention. Harry l'attrapa et le tourna vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ?" demanda-t-il.

Nott s'appuya contre une étagère et fit rapidement le tri dans quelques livres placer sur un bout de table. "Quelqu'un qui peut se transformer en animal à volonté," répondit-il absentement. "C'est... forme différente... de self-transfiguration. Pas aussi dangereuse -une fois que tu l'as maitrisée en tout cas- et c'est beaucoup... plus simple à contrôler. Ridiculement dur à faire, par contre."

Harry fouilla dans sa pochette d'argent et en sortit le petit livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre forte de la famille Potter, à moitié dissimulé sous les étagères. _La Transformation en Animagus._

"Où t'as trouvé ça ?" demanda Nott d'un ton tranchant.

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux. Il avait cru l'autre garçon trop perdu dans ses propres lectures pour remarquer, mais apparemment non. "Heu- pourquoi ?"

Le regard de Nott se fixa à nouveau sur celui d'Harry. "C'est... pas totalement légal."

_ "Soit c'est légal, soit ça ne l'est pas," dit Harry, rangeant le livre dans le sac en lançant un regard renfrogné à Nott. _

_ Celui-ci haussa des épaules. "Ce n'est techniquement pas illégale de le  _ __posséder_ _ _ , mais c'est illégale de l'imprimer, le copier, ou l'acheter. C'est aussi illégal d'être un animagus sans t'enregistrer au ministère de la magie. Tu recevrais un peu... d'attention négative si tu étais vu avec ça. _

_ "Merci pour l'avertissement," fit Harry sèchement, n'appréciant pas que l'autre garçon gagne de l'influence sur lui. Il devra vérifier que même une recherche surprise de ses affaires ne laisse personne découvrir le livre. Il ne connaissait pas les droits à une vie privée dans élèves. _

"Ton secret est sauf avec moi," dit Nott, puis il pausa, son sourire joueur tournant pensif. "Tant que tu me promets de me faire participer si tu utilises un jour ce truc pour t'apprendre l'animagery."

Harry s'interrogea sur le partit pris de l'autre qu'Harry serait partant pour faire quelque chose d'illégal -un partit pris entièrement correct, mais quand même un que la plupart des gens ne feraient pas- et la volonté de Nott de participer.

Il glissa le livre sur les talents magiques peu communs dans son panier. "Marché conclus."

L'autre garçon acquiesça sèchement et promena un regard autour de la boutique. "Je pense en avoir finis ici.

Harry regarda autour de lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, bien que Nott avait sembler passer la majorité de son temps à aider Harry à choisir des livres, le panier de Nott était presque aussi plein que celui d'Harry. Heureusement que les paniers en question possédaient des charmes d'expansion et de poids plumes, donc aucun des garçons n'eut de problème à porter ou équilibrer leur achats conséquents.

Entre eux deux, ça prit bien dix minutes avant qu'ils ne paient pour tous leurs achats. Nott feuilleta un livre qui semblait traité de magie aquatique pendant qu'Harry trouvait un coin de la boutique près de la section _Lois Sorcières Pré-Romaines_ , qui était petite et horriblement poussiéreuse, pour ouvrir son coffre et y ranger ses livres. Cacher de Nott par le couvercle de son coffre, Harry déballa sa baguette de houx et la plaça dans son étui, avant de ranger celle de frêne et les livres qu'il avait pris du coffre des Potters dans le compartiment secret.

Trente secondes plus tard, le coffre rétrécit était rangé dans son sac à dos gris avec ses immondes habits muggles, qui ne restaient avec lui que le temps qu'il trouve un moment de calme et de solitude pour les brûler.

"Est-ce que tu as une chouette ?" demanda soudain Nott alors qu'ils quittaient la boutique. "Si tu es partant, bien sûr, j'aimerai t'écrire. On a encore un bon mois avant que l'école ne commence."

Harry le fixa un moment. "Chouette ?"

"Ah, pardon. Chouettes postales*." Nott se tordit le cou, puis désigna quelque chose du doigts ; Harry protégea ses yeux du soleil et plissa des yeux pour voir un grand oiseau brun faire des cercles descendants en direction d'une boutique près de Gringotts avec quelque chose attaché à ses jambes. "On les utilise pour le courrier. Les premières années ont le droit à une chouette, un crapaud ou un chat." Il sourit en coin. "Plein de gens brisent cette règle ; tant que c'est petit et inoffensif et que tu es un peu discret à ce sujet, les professeurs tournent les yeux. Ce qui veut dire, plein de Slytherins et de Ravenclaws brisent cette règle, parce que les Hufflepuff font plus attention au règlement et les Gryffindors sont aussi subtils que des pierres."

Harry sourit. Il n'aimait pas rire, en règle générale ; c'était un peu plus expressif que ce qu'il n'aimait être. Mais il pensait que Theo Nott n'était pas le genre de personne à s'offenser ou être irrité par le silence, ou Harry restant réservé. Ce qui était un soulagement.

"J'aimerai bien," dit-il. "Écrire, je veux dire."

"Oh, bien," dit Nott. "Je vais avoir besoin d'un partenaire d'étude et tu as l'air d'un type bien."

Harry lui lança un regard en coin. Il se sentait assez confortable autour de Nott maintenant pour le titiller un peu. "Même si je suis chez les Gryffindors ?"

Nott soupira bruyamment. "Je _suppose_ que je pourrai faire une exception dans la rivalité entre les Slytherins et les Gryffindors. Tant que tu ne te transforme pas en imbécile téméraire."

"Je pense que je peux faire ça," fit Harry. "Je doute que je finirai Gryffindor de toute façon, selon ce que tu m'as dit."

Nott sourit d'un air suffisant. "Exactement ce que je pensais."

Harry hésita. "Je- est-ce que tu sais dans quel maison était mon père ?"

"Oh, Gryffindor, bien sûr," dit Nott. "Tes deux parents. J'imagine que ça causera un certain scandale si le jumeau du parfait Gryffindor, fils du couple du couple de parfaits Gryffindors, se retrouvait chez les Slytherins. Où est ton père de toute façon ?

"Il avait... des trucs au boulot," fit Harry. "C'est un auror ?"

"Ouais, les représentants de la loi sorciers. Chef auror." Nott sembla lutter pour contenir une grimace ou s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. "Un des plus jeune a gagner la position."

Harry remarqua le choix de mots. "Gagner ? Pas tenir ?"

"Il est nouveau," fit Nott. "Promu il y a un an et demi. Il y a des paris sur le temps qu'il va tenir. Ne lui dit pas, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'est pas au courant. C'est as exactement... les gens avec lesquels il passerait du temps."

Harry considéra Nott du regard, yeux étrécit. Il avait remarqué plusieurs choses au fil du temps, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose concernant les politiques des sorciers que Nott ne lui disait pas. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ta famille et la mienne ne s'entendent pas ?"

"Parce que tu es bien trop observateur," répondit Nott en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry réfléchit. "Glaces ?" De son expérience très limité, c'était dur de rester irrité en mangeant de la crème glacée.

"Ouais. Je vais expliquer celle là autour d'une glace.

Harry pris un bol simple. Nott commanda une sorte de truc massif qui ressemblait à une crise de fois n'attendant que de frapper et en mangea la moitié avant de ralentir assez pour parler.

"Donc, il y a cette situation," commença-t-il avec un air déterminé. "Dans la guerre que- dans laquelle tes parents ont participé-"

"Qui a tué ma mère," interrompit Harry. "Celle où Vol-, pardon, Tu-Sais-Qui a tenté de tuer mon frère et ça l'a tué  _lui_ et tout le monde en a fait des caisses."

Nott émit un reniflement amusé. "Ouais, ça. Pardon. C'est pas drôle. Mais ton résumé l'était. Bref... Le gros problème pendant la guerre était que les vieilles familles de sang-purs n'aimaient pas que le ministère viennent et nous disent quoi faire et comment le faire. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de croyances de puristes -en gros que les muggles sont des animaux inférieurs, que les sorciers devraient diriger le système par droit de force et de supériorité, et que les sorcières et sorciers nés-muggle sont inférieurs au moins, des usurpateurs à torturer et tuer au pire, en fonction de à qui tu demandais."

Harry se sentit virer un peu au vert. Il perdit soudain de l'intérêt pour sa glace. "Et... est-ce qu'il y a... un fond ? Est-ce que les nés-muggles sont généralement moins forts, magiquement parlant ?"

"Pas de ce qu'on peut mesurer," dit Nott, poignardant vicieusement sa crème glacée. Il ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait, probablement parce que la crème glacée a tendance a être douce et donc pas très satisfaisante à poignarder. "Ça avait été crée comme excuse pour le débat sur la culture. En gros que la culture sorcière commence à s'éroder à cause de l'afflux de né-muggles qui ne connaissent pas nos coutumes et nos traditions, et plus important, n'essaient pas de s'intégrer _du tout_. Mes parents sont dans le second camp. Tu-Sais-Qui a débarqué et a construit sur cette peur et soit lavé le cerveau, soit terrifié, soit convaincu pleins de gens de le suivre. Il était partit dans cette croisade de renverser-le-ministère-tuer-les-né-muggles-et-régner-sur-les-sales-muggles. Seuls, ses partisans n'auraient pas été vraiment dangereux en l'état. Avec lui... La victoire fut serrée. Et même là, le dénommé côté de la Lumière n'a gagné que parce qu'un bébé a triomphé de la malédiction de mort et personne n'arrive a comprendre comment."

"C'est mon frère, donc," fit Harry, pas certain de ce qu'il devrait penser de son frère étant une célébrité.

"Yep. En fait, je suis surpris que personne ne soit venu pour te serrer la main ou demander un autographe," dit Nott. "Peut-être les yeux. Ceux de ton frère son marrons. Ou l'attitude ; il est bruyant et totalement _impossible_ a manquer. Ce qui me fait penser, tu as passé la journée à plisser des yeux ; est-ce que tu dois aller faire corriger tes yeux ?"

3Peut-être. Donc, le côté de la "Lumière" a gagner," pressa Harry, qui ne se sentait pas de faire une tangente sur la Potter Sitcom pour l'instant.

"Ouais, et ensuite... un groupe de partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui a utilisé ce qui fut appelé la Défense de l'Imperius. Il y a ce sort de contrôle de l'esprit appelé Imperius et beaucoup d'entre eux ont prétendus qu'ils étaient affectés. Presque impossible à prouver d'un côté ou de l'autre, puisque le veritaserum -potion de vérité- n'avait pas encore été inventé."

Harry pouvait voir où ça allait. Nott ouvrit la bouche juste au moment où une voix bruyante coupa l'air de l'espace aménagé du vendeur de glace.

"Harry !"

Harry sursauta tellement fort qu'il renversa presque sa glace, des souvenirs de Vernon, de sa voix bruyante et énervée, de poings levés-

Mais Oncle Vernon ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom.

Il cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser des images et se concentra sur son père, qui traversait le patio d'une démarche colérique.

"Merde," murmura Nott. "Potter, je devrai y aller-"

Il était à moitié debout quand James arriva à leur table. "Harry," fit James entre ses mâchoires serrées. "On doit y aller."

Harry fronça des sourcils dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas aller où que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait à ça. Des adultes en colère signifiaient des battues. Et James n'avait pas semblé le genre avant, mais sa colère soudaine était inquiétante, et sa mère Lily _était_ le sœur de Pétunia, ce qui voulait dire- ce qui voulait dire que peut-être Pétunia n'était pas l'exception dans sa famille, peut-être que sa mère n'était pas plus gentille, et quelqu'un qui n'est pas gentil a tendance a attirer d'autres personnes qui ne le sont pas, Harry savait ça-

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune assurance que James Potter était une meilleur personne que Vernon Dursley. Juste meilleur à cacher son côté désagréable.

"Je n'ai pas fini," fit-il aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait. "J'aimerai terminer ma glace."

James s'assit avec raideur, lançant un regard noir à Nott.

"Je peux partir," dit Nott, semblant admirablement ennuyé et sans préoccupation. "J'ai a peu près finis. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrer, Potter."

"De même," répondit Harry en regardant son premier allié précaire s'éloigner pour rendre le bol de glace à la boutique.

James se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

Harry s'écarta vivement, plaçant ses épaules en avant. Puis il se força à se détendre- ils étaient en publique ; James ne pouvait rien lui faire ici.

Quand il leva les yeux de sa glace, il vit quelque chose d'autre sur le visage de James : de l'horreur. Choque. Culpabilité.

"Harry," fit-il, sa voix soudain beaucoup plus douce. "Je sais... que c'est un sujet sensible et que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mais... est-ce que les Dursleys te frappaient ?"

Harry serra les poings sous la table et laissa un peu de sa colère toucher son visage. (Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que, lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses yeux brillaient presque, et de la même teinte de vert que la Malédiction de Mort.)

"Poings," dut-il. "Principalement. Oncle Vernon aimait beaucoup sa ceinture. Parfois avec un anneau décoré. Tante Pétunia a cassé un balais sur mon dos quand j'avais neuf ans. Et m'a frapper sur la tête avec une poêle à frire quand j'en avais sept." Avec chaque mot, il regardait le couteau tourner dans la plaie, les yeux de James devenir juste un peu plus vides. De quoi supposer que James n'allait pas abuser physiquement un enfant. Ou peut-être juste qu'il ne voulait personne _d'autre_ abusant son enfant.

Dans tous les cas, blesser son père comme ça- c'était agréable.

Mais il n'avait pas à tout dire. Alors Harry garda d'autre chose pour lui- l’absence de nourriture comme punition, parfois jusqu'à deux semaines a rester bloquer dans le placard avec seulement un accès limité aux toilettes, le travail forcé, les os brisés à peine traités. Tout ça pourra servir de munitions un autre jour, et il n'avait pas besoin de balancer  _toute_ son enfance tordue en plein jour d'un coup.

Il se força à relaxer ses mains, ternir ses yeux, et retourna à sa glace.

James prit une grande inspiration. "Harry, Je suis- je suis désolé. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je te le jure, si j'avais su-"

"Mais tu ne le savais pas," dit Harry aussi légèrement qu'il le pouvais. "C'est sans importance maintenant." Il prit une autre cuilléré, et quand James ne dit rien d'autre, décida qu'il préférait en parler en publique, parce que la plupart des gens se retenaient plus en publique. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais aussi énervé ?"

"Est-ce que ce-  _garçon_ t'as dit son nom ?" dit James.

"Oui. Theo Nott."

"Son père est un Death Eater."

Harry marqua une pause, et quelques choses s'alignèrent. "Un de ceux de Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

James fronça des sourcils. "Comment tu sais ça ?"

Harry haussa des épaules.

"Oui, un des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui," dit James. "Il a dit pendant son procès qu'il avait été sous contrôle mental, pas eut de rétribution." _Donc c'est ça que Nott ne voulait pas me dire. Peut pas l'en blâmer._ "Que des mensonges, bien sûr. Il n'a pas été le seul. Je ne veux pas te voir t'associer avec son fils, Harry."

Harry se concentra sur sa glace pour gagner du temps. Il n'était pas près à abandonner le seul contact qu'il avait avec ceux de son âge, mais il ne voulait pas n'ont plus pousser sa chance. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à déclencher une dispute avec son père aussi tôt.

Il se fixa sur : "Il a été gentil avec moi. On a acheté nos livres ensembles. Il m'a parlé d'Hogwarts."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?" dit James, assumant clairement que Nott ne lui aurait que parlé de ses préjudices.

Harry réprima un sourire. "Que c'est une des plus anciennes et meilleures écoles de sorciers du monde, bien qu'elle soit descendue dans le classement en terme de résultats pendant les vingt dernière années. Il y a quatre maisons. Pas mal de sorciers Noirs sortent de Slytherin. Hufflepuff est la loyauté et l'équité, Slytherin l'ambition et l'astuce, Ravenclaw la créativité et l'intelligence, Gryffindor la noblesse et la bravoure. Elles s'affrontent au Quidditch, on dort dans des parties séparées du château et on va en classe avec nos camarades de maison."

James cligna des yeux. "C'est... globalement vrai."

"Globalement ?" demanda Harry.

James fronça des sourcils. "Okay, complètement vrai. Mais écoute, Harry- Tiberius Nott est un oiseau de mauvaise augures. Il est totalement possible qu'il ait demandé à son fils d'être gentil avec toi ou Julian pour se rapprocher de vous et vous blesser."

"J'en doute," dit Harry. "Puisque personne ne savait que j'existai jusqu'à ce matin, et la majeur partie du monde sorcier n'en a toujours probablement aucune idée.

"Bon point," dit James, sourcils toujours froncés.

"Il a l'air d'être un chic type," fit Harry, observant son père avec attention. Il ne pouvais pas juste crier _Je vais être poli avec lui et tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je devrai faire !_ sans lancer une disputer dont il n'avait pas besoin. "Il a dit qu'on devrait étudier ensemble, peut importe dans quel maison on fini. Et m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'écrire avant que l'école ne reprenne."

James laissa un soupir lui échapper. "Je suppose que te contenter d'écrire ne peut pas faire de mal. En parlant de ça, tu vas avoir besoin d'une chouette."

"Ah, c'est vrai," fit Harry. "Les chouettes. Nott en avait parlé. Vous utilisez des oiseaux pour faire passer le courrier ? Ça a l'air très lent."

James agita sa baguette, et le bol vide d'Harry flotta jusqu'au chariot pour _vaisselle salle_. "C'est beaucoup plus efficace qu'il n'y parait. Les chouettes ont dans leurs veines une magie qui remonte à des siècles. Les muggles ne remarquent pas, mais quand elles passent du temps autour de sorciers et de magie, elles deviennent plus intelligentes et plus rapides, plus aptes à survivre. Les faucons et les éperviers, aussi. Ils sont moins communs, par contre. Je suppose que tu veux un oiseau ?"

Haussement d'épaule de la part d'Harry. "Ça a l'air utile."

"Le sont certainement," fit James avec un sourire. L'expression n'était pas aussi chaleureuse ou large que tout à l'heure, mais il semblait avoir fait la paix avec la rencontre avec Theo Nott, ce qui était un soulagement. Harry continuerai quand même de le regarder de près. "Julian a déjà une chouette des neiges. Il l'a appelée Ghost."

Harry décida de ne pas prendre de chouette des neiges.

L'Empire d'Eylops était sombre et sentait vaguement le moisis, bien que pas d'un façon négative. Des bruissement et des ululement et des cris bas sonnaient en écho dans l'espace. Harry vit plusieurs autres enfants d'environ son âge et les évita tous, désormais plus informé de sa célébrité, et des l'impacte que son frère et donc Harry avait sur les gens, il n'était pas sur le point de déclencher une scène dans l'animalerie.

Il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec la cage d'une jeune femelle faucon Taita. L'oiseau semblait intelligent et rapide, avec une tête, un dos et des ailes noires, une poitrine et un ventre beige, et quelques tâches orange au niveau de sa tête et son cou. Ses yeux étaient clairs et brillants et son bec paraissait vicieux et acéré. Harry repensa à sa phase de mythologie Grec d'il y a quelques années et se dit qu'il voulait la nommer Alekto, d'après l'une des trois Furies de la juste sentence. Sauf qu'il devrait probablement le changer en Alekta pour que l'origine du nom soit moins évidente.

Puis Harry mentionna à James que sa vision n'avait pas été vérifiée depuis un moment, et James le traina chez un optométriste sorcier. Harry lutta contre la panique pour les quelques minutes qu'il passa sans ses lunettes pendant que l'optométriste testait ses yeux. Il haïssait être vulnérable comme ça, le monde entier était flou et sa perception de la profondeur disparaissait complètement. N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver.

Il récupéra ses lunettes avec soulagement une fois terminé.

Tu peux soit récupérer une nouvelle monture, soit garder celle-là et la réparer," dit la sorcière, les yeux sur l'endroit où ses lunettes étaient brisées et maintenues ensembles avec du scotch. Harry toucha le scotch -Dudley les avait cassées quelques jours plus tôt et Harry n'avait jamais réussi à réparer des choses cassées. Il serait prêt à parier qu'il y avait un sort pour ça et se promit de bientôt l'apprendre.

Il lança un coup d’œil à James, qui portait aussi des lunettes rondes, et se demanda s'il devrait prendre la même forme pour manipuler son père... ou une forme différente pour sa propre satisfaction.

_Vas pour du rectangulaire._

Harry choisit une monture avec une forme rectangulaire de métal solide et les tandis avec son plus meilleur sourire reconnaissant.

La sorcière sourit en retour. "Je vais être dans le fond une minute," dit-elle, avant de se diriger par là, probablement pour transfigurer ou remplacer magiquement les lentilles, devina Harry.

"Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait examiner pour la dernière fois ?" demanda James doucement.

Harry y réfléchit un moment.

"Il y a cinq ans."

Les lèvres de James se pincèrent mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Harry commença à lui poser des questions à propos de l'école juste pour passer le temps. James semblait aimer parler, donc ça tombait bien. Il se rendit rapidement compte que la description des maisons de Theo était beaucoup moins biaisée ; James décrivit Slytherin comme "la maison des serpents sournois et traitres," les Ravenclaws comme "des rats de bibliothèque sans espoir," les Hufflepuffs comme "sympas, mais assez ennuyant," et Gryffindor comme "le top du top, où les braves et justes vont."

Harry ne souligna pas que "justes" ne voulait pas toujours dire "avoir raison".

Il fut soulagé quand la sorcière revint avec ses nouvelles lunettes. Et encore plus quand il les enfila et ce fut comme s'il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois.

"Je peux _voir_ ," lui échappa, ayant oublié le temps d'une seconde d'être réservé et indépendant.

James rit. "Tu peux certainement. Un sentiment agréable, hein ?"

Harry acquiesça et lui lança sont sourire le moins réservé jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait besoin que son père l'aime. Au moins jusqu'au moins prochain.

"Ton coffre est dans ton sac, je suppose ?" dit James. "J'aime tes nouveaux vêtement, au passage. Tu ressemble a un jeune sorcier très propre sur lui. Bien plus ordonné que Jules, c'est certain !"

"Merci," dit Harry. "Et- ouais, il a un charme de rétrécissement."

"Parfait." James paraissait soudain peu sûr de lui. Il tentait de le cacher, mais Harry avait passé des années à observer les Dursleys pour un indice d'émotion qui indiquerait qu'il avait besoin d'être ailleurs, et James n'était clairement pas assez subtile. "Rentrons à la maison, ouais ? Je suis sûr que tu dois être excité de rencontrer ton frère."

_Mon frère jumeau, dont je ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'à ce matin. Mon frère jumeau, qui est apparemment une sorte de héro pour quelque chose qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fait et que personne ne peut expliquer. Mon frère, que Theo Nott, le fils d'un Death Eater, a décrit comme le parfait Gryffindor, fils du couple du couple de parfaits Gryffindors._

"Je meurs d'impatience," dit Harry, et son sarcasme passa droit au dessus de la tête de James.

 


	3. Summer with the Potters

Cette fois, au lieu d'utiliser le foyer de cheminé du Leaky Cauldron, James prit la main d'Harry et fit le même tour de disparition.

Il lui dit que ça s'appelait une Apparition et qu'il apprendrait à le faire quand il sera plus grand. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être impatient de le faire. Les Apparitions étaient inconfortables et lui donnaient l'impression d'être mis en morceaux au niveau moléculaire, forcé dans une paille, puis réassembler. Alekta se secoua et émit un cri énervé.

Harry était trop occupé à regardé la maison, bouche bée.

_Donc c'est ici que mon frère a eut le droit de grandir._

Il balança ce bout de ressentiment de côté. Jules allait peut-être être un gamin insupportable, mais peut-être pas, et Harry ne pensait pas grand chose de son père, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Jules serait automatiquement déplaisant. D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait pas d'antécédents très positifs avec les garçons de son âge.

La maison, par contre. La maison était simplement magnifique.

Elle était faite de vieilles briques rouges, avec beaucoup de fenêtres soulignées de volets blancs. Le porche d'entré était éclairé chaleureusement et les portes d'entrées étaient massive, peintes en blanc avec des poignées de fer. Harry compta quatre- non, _cinq_ étages. On pouvait faire tenir quatre Number 4, Privet Drive, dans cette maison.

"Le Manoir Potter," dit James, souriant de toutes ses dents à Harry et bondissant jusqu'en haut des marches. "Le siège ancestral de notre famille. Ta nouvelle maison."

_Cet endroit n'est pas encore ma maison_ , songea Harry, mais il suivit James à l'intérieur avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, observant avec intérêt les peintures suspendues aux murs.

Les peintures qui  _bougeaient_ .

_ Harry recula avec un petit cri embarrassant quand le portrait le plus près cria "C'est l'héritier ! Harry Potter est de retour !" _

_ James rit légèrement "Pardon, j'ai oublié de t'avertir- les photos et peintures bougent dans le monde sorcier," expliqua-t-il alors que les autres portraits commençait une conversation bruyante. "Ils sont basiquement des réflexions animées de la personne à partir de laquelle ils ont été faits. La plupart d'entre eux peuvent se déplacer entre les portraits, aussi." Il désigna de la tête une femme corpulente débarquant dans la peinture de trois hommes en train de jouer aux cartes. "Je peux les rendre silencieux, en tant que Lord Potter, mais en général j'évite. Ils méritent de s'amuser un peu." _

_ Harry se dit qu'il les garderaient silencieux tout le temps quand il sera Lord, juste pour le bien de sa santé mentale. _

"Jules !" cria James en direction de l'escalier massif dans le coin gauche du fond du hall d'entré. "Descend ! On a un invité !"

Harry arrangea son sac.

Le bruit de pas assourdi atteignit ses oreilles quelques secondes avant qu'un autre garçon s'arrêta en dérapant en haut de l'escalier. "Oi ! Harry !" cria-t-il, avant de dévaler les marches.

Harry oublia comment respirer.

Voir James avait était l'effet bizarre qu'a un miroir a forme. Voir Jules -son _frère_ \- était encore pire. Il était la copie parfaite d'Harry, sauf que sa cicatrice était plus grande, plus argentée, et ressemblait plus à une simple ligne qu'une forme déchiquetée. Il avait des lunettes rondes, aussi, et Harry fut soudain soulagé d'avoir pris une paire rectangulaire. 

"Julian," sortit-il de sa gorge. "Heu. Salut."

_Hé bien c'était putain de parfait. Tu sais faire une bonne première impression toi._

Les yeux de Julian était tout autant écarquillés. "Salut," parvint-il a répondre. "C'est étrange. Tu es... exactement comme moi."

Harry parvint à surmonter la ressemblance physique et regarder le reste de son frère.

Le haut de Julian était un T-shirt de coton simple, et il portait un short kaki de style cargo. Bon à savoir, les sorciers imitaient _certains_ choix vestimentaires de muggle. Il y avait une sorte de tache ou de saleté sur le T-shirt rouge et ses cheveux étaient encore plus sauvages que ceux d'Harry.

Le silence traina.

Harry ouvrit la bouche même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

"Okay," fit James, claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Jules, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne montrerait pas sa chambre à Harry ? Je vais nous préparer de quoi manger."

"Prend a commander," dit immédiatement Jules. "S'il te plait."

James fit la grimace. "Ma cuisine n'est pas  _si_ mauvaise."

"Ouais, mais elle n'est pas génial," dit Jules. "Et c'est la première nuit d'Harry ici."

"Bon point. Pizza semble ok ?"

"Um,  _oui_ . Avec du pepperoni. Et... de la saucisse."

"Des légumes, aussi. Souviens toi, tu dois manger sainement pour avoir un corps sain.

"D'accord, ces trucs pimentés."

Harry cligna des yeux, toujours en train d'essayer d'assimiler la conversation à bâtons rompus. Dudley ne parlerait _jamais_ comme ça à Oncle Vernon. Comme un... tellement _amical_.

"Uh. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut de pizza avant."

Jules parut choqué. "Quoi ! Comment tu a pu ne pas en avoir ! Les pizzas sont géniales. Papa, est-ce qu'on peut en avoir trois ?"

James sourit. Ça ne paraissait même pas vraiment forcé. "Trois pizzas, ça arrive tout de suite."

"Ta chambre est par là," dit Jules, avant de trainer Harry en haut des escaliers, bavardant à propos des portraits et de comment il avait passé la mâtiné à nettoyer la chambre parce qu'elle n'était pas loin de la sienne et qu'il y gardait des trucs de temps à autre et de comment il ne pouvait _pas attendre_ d'emmener Harry dehors et de lui apprendre à voler et de comment il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait un frère-

Harry fit de son mieux pour se rappeler de comment respirer et marcher sans trébucher en même temps.

"Et voila," fit Jules, ouvrant la porte d'un geste. "Elle est un peu plus petite que la mienne, mais beaucoup de pièces sont fermées parce qu'on est que deux dans cette maison depuis très longtemps et c'était une de celles qu'on pouvait préparer le plus rapidement-"

"C'est très bien," l'interrompit Harry. "Vraiment."

"Okay, cool," dit Jules.

Harry tenta d'ignorer à quel point il se sentait soulager d'avoir une vrai chambre, et une grande en plus- plus grande que les _deux_ chambres de Dudley, à sa grande satisfaction. Le grand lit était tapissé de rouge et or sur bois marron chaud ; il avait des étagères et une grande armoire et un bureau et un pouf et un fauteuil dans le coin et une grande fenêtre donnant vu sur la pelouse du jardin de derrière, qui s'adossait à une forêt.

Jules se jeta sur le lit d'Harry. "Est-ce que tu aime la couverture ? J'ai aidé papa à la choisir. On en a pas mal dans le grenier avec des charmes de préservation. Elles avaient toutes le même genre de couleur mais celle-là était la plus chaude. Rouge et or sont les couleurs de Gryffindor. Papa t'as parlé des Maisons, pas vrai ? J'suis sûr qu'on va tous les deux être chez les Gryffindors- c'est la meilleur maison !"

Harry pris une inspiration profonde et envoya son meilleur sourire à Jules. "Ouais, c'est vraiment génial- Je, heu, j'ai un peu besoin de... me changer, et tout," dit-il, agitant une main vaguement dans l'air. "Et- désolé, ça a juste- été une très longue journée, et j'apprécierai- quelques minutes avant le dîner-"

"Oh ! Ouais, d'accord." Jules roula hors du lit avec aise. "Je toquerai quand la pizza sera là, d'accord ?"

"Pas de problème. Merci."

Harry lui ferma la porte à la tête et reposa son front contre le bois pendant un long moment.

_Respire. Respire. Tu vas bien. Respire._

_ Il se concentra sur le bois frais contre ses doigts et son front jusqu'à ce que les choses ne lui paraissent plus autant constituer une vague infinie s'écrasant contre sa tête, et il se tourna. _

_ La chambre était presque  _ __trop_ _ _ grande. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer posséder assez de choses pour utiliser tout l'espace. Ne pouvait pas imaginer considérer cet endroit assez comme sa maison pour ranger des vêtements dans l'armoire et des livres sur les étagères et laisser sa vie prendre racine ici. _

_ Pour l'instant, il laissera tout dans son coffre. _

_ Harry se délesta de la cape d'été et échangea sa tunique pour un simple T-shit noir, un des rares formats qui avait ressemblé à des vêtements muggles normaux chez le tailleur. Il mordilla sa lèvre pendant une minute avant de mettre des jeans et de garder ses botte en cuire de dragon. La baguette de houx se retrouva dans sa poche arrière. Il plaça les vêtements qu'il portait dans son coffre, le re-miniaturisa, et le rangea à nouveau dans son sac. Puis il changea d'ais et sortit le coffre pour le placer au pied du lit, à sa taille normale. Il pouvait faire au moins cette concession. Mais il n'allait pas sortir quoi que ce soit, au cas où il ait besoin de partir rapidement. _

Ceci fait, il se tint au milieu de sa nouvelle chambre, sans rien à faire.

Harry soupira lourdement. Avec James là, Pétunia n'avait pas osé refuser quand Harry avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre certains des vieux livres de fictions muggle de Dudley avec lui. Il avait choisit ses huit favoris et James les avait rangé dans un sac avec un charme d'expansion indétectable. Harry aurait pu lire un de ceux-là maintenant, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller traquer James aussi tôt pour les demander.

Il parcourut sa magie sans baguette juste pour être sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas perdue maintenant qu'il avait une baguette. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement, du charme de chaleur à l'invocation de lumière, de la lévitation à la pousse de ses cheveux. Il verrouilla et déverrouilla même la porte une ou deux fois, mais quand il essaya sur son coffre, sa magie glissa et s'éloigna du verrou. Ce qui montrait au moins que les protections et le mot de passe fonctionnaient.

D'accord. Donc il avait toujours accès à sa magie sans baguette. Il devrait continuer de la travailler, voir s'il pourrait apprendre de nouveaux tours...

Harry soupira et sortit le livre de Charmes. Ils étaient arrangés alphabétiquement mais s'il le tapotait avec sa baguette et disait "facile", tous les charmes considérés comment étant de niveau débutant brillaient d'une douce couleur menthe. Il le feuilleta et tenta un charme de lévitation simple- _"Wingardium leviosa !"_ -sur son sac quelques fois avant qu'il ne s'élève, instable, dans les airs. Il fronça des sourcils, se concentra, et le sac se stabilisa.

Un peu d'expérimentation et Harry pouvait faire léviter des choses sans mots. Il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle avec sa baguette, remarqua-t-il, sur le mouvement de la chose qu'il faisait léviter, et ça le fatiguait beaucoup moins. Il commença à léviter plusieurs choses en même temps et arriva à quatre oreillers dans les airs avant qu'il ne les fasse tomber. Quand il lévitait plusieurs choses, Harry découvrit qu'il avait toujours besoin de l'incantation.

Quelque chose sur quoi travailler.

Il ramassa sa baguette et la fit tourner un peu entre ses doigts, allongé sur le lit. C'était assez agréable de pouvoir simplement se relaxer. Cette journée avait été absolument  _épuisante_ , et maintenant il venait juste de passer trente minutes à pratiquer sa magie...

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. "Oi ! Harry ! Les pizzas sont là !"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et enregistra le haut plafond, la chambre. C'est vrai. Sorcier. Père. Frère. Pizza.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant à quel point de la nourriture semblait être une bonne idée.

Harry fourra la baguette de houx dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

Jules indiqua les escalier d'un coup de tête. "La cuisine est par là."

"Est-ce que tu marches toujours jusque là pour manger ?" demanda Harry. Ils descendaient un escalier différent, un plus petit construit dans le mur au lieu du grand qui descendait dans le hall d'entré.

Jules haussa des épaules. "Je suppose. Ça semble pas vraiment important."

"Est-ce que papa cuisine d'habitude ?"

"Ouais, lui ou les elfes de maison."

"Elfes de maison ?"

Jules fit la grimace. Il était tellement expressif. Harry ne savait pas comment son jumeau pouvait être confortable, en portant ainsi ses émotions, ouvert au monde. "Ils ressemblent un peu à des gobelins sauf qu'ils sont moins tranchant, et plus petit. Ils sont liés au service de la famille qui vit dans leur maison."

"Donc de l'esclavage."

Jules eut l'air horrifié. "Non ! Ils _aiment_ servir. C'est la plus grande honte pour un elfe de maison, d'être renvoyé."

"Hm." Harry devrait aller voir ça lui-même, mais il supposait qu'il allait plus ou moins croire Jules pour l'instant. "Comme les brownies*, je suppose."

"Je vais supposer que tu ne parle pas de la pâtisserie et passer à autre chose," dit Jules.

_Alors tu peux avoir du répondant. Peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi._ "Et ils font la cuisine ?"

"Ouais. En général il n'y a que quelques minutes entre le moment où j'entre dans la cuisine et celui où la nourriture est prête. Ils ne font pas très bien les pizzas, pour une raison ou une autre. C'est peut-être juste les nôtres – Bidda et Corker sont tous les deux un peu vieux, et Marnee est... étrange. Tu verra."

"Est-ce qu'ils prennent des demandes?" demanda Harry, songeant au pain naan et au curry épicé dont il avait mangé les restes quand Tante Pétunia avait été persuadée de prendre à emporté une fois. Aucun des Dursleys n'avaient aimé le piment et elle lui avait donné tous les restes. Ça avait été un repas fantastique.

"Ouais, on t'expliquera," dit Jules. "Comment c'était avec les muggles ? Est-ce que leurs photos ne bougent vraiment pas ?"

"Heu, non. A moins que tu n'ailles voir un film, c'est à dire... une séquence d'évènement, enregistrés pour pouvoir les rejouer après. Sauf que les films sont des fictions. Ils n’interagissent pas du tout avec toi."

"Donc pas comme des portraits," dit Jules. "Attend, on en a de Sir Lucas au quatrième étage et il refait le même tournois de joutes encore et encore et ne parle à personne- est-ce que c'est à peu près ça ?"

"On dirait que c'est pas loin en tout cas," dit Harry.

"On pourra aller voir un film un jour ? Comment on fait ça ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont gardés ?"

Harry fit de son mieux pour expliquer le principe du cinéma et fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et la présence de nourriture distrait Jules.

Il était à peu près sûr que le papotage hyperactif de Jules tantôt avait simplement été causé par l'excitation, et que maintenant que son frère s'était un peu calmé, il y aurait... de la curiosité. Harry espérait qu'ils pourraient être amis, au moins, bien qu"il savait qu'il n'appellerait pas Jules son frère autrement que par le sang avant un long moment. Et il ne pensait pas jamais appeler James Papa.

Jules et James se jetèrent sur les pizzas. Harry protégea ses deux tranches et écouter leur conversation gênée et maladroite; elle était perturbée par sa présence. La dynamique à deux personnes de la maison avait été fondamentalement dérangée.

Harry détestait être celui qui gâchait les choses.

Les pizzas étaient bonnes, au moins, et l'atmosphère se réchauffa un petit peu. Harry devait naviguer avec précaution autour de toutes les questions de Jules à propos de grandir comme un muggle, mais la plupart d'entre-elles se centraient autour du fonctionnement du monde muggle, et pas spécifiquement le rôle qu'y avait eut Harry, ce qui rendait cela en quelque sorte plus simple. James semblait être impossiblement tendu, mais Harry l'ignora pour se concentrer sur Jules. Petit à petit.

Jules semblait un peu marcher à tâtons autour d'Harry, lui aussi, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient pu se haïr à vu.

Même si c'était toujours bizarre de regarder quelqu'un d'autre et voir une image miroir de lui-même lui rendre son regard.

Harry regarda la quantité de nourriture que Jules mangea, et resta une part en dessous de son frère, gardant un œil sur James pour être sûr qu'il ne mangeait pas plus que ce qui était autorisé. Mais James ne semblait pas se préoccuper de si Harry mangeait beaucoup ou peu.

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il prit une tranche de plus que Jules.

James ne dit rien.

Harry la mangea lentement, attendant une réaction, mais James ne sembla pas remarquer, et encore moins s'intéresser, à qui d'entre eux mangeait le plus. Harry décida que c'était un point en sa faveur. Au moins _Jules_ avait eut une éducation décente.

"Papa, il fait toujours jour dehors," dit Jules, tournant des yeux suppliant vers James. "Est-ce que je peux emmener Harry voler ?"

_Voler_ . Alors  _ça_ ça parait intéressant. Harry voulait désespérément essayer. Mais il était aussi épuisé, et il avait passé assez de temps à cuisiner et nettoyer avec peu de sommeil derrière lui pour savoir que, plus il sera fatigué, plus il sera maladroit.

"Aujourd'hui n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment," dit-il. "Ça a été une longue journée, je suis super fatigué. Peut-être plutôt demain ?"

"D'accord," dit Jules, haussant des épaules et retournant à sa dernière part de pizza.

"Et je me disais qu'on pourrait te donner un tour de la maison," dit James.

Harry inclina la tête. "J'aimerai bien." Il prévoyait d'explorer de lui-même, bien sûr, mais avoir un guide lui indiquerait clairement dans quelles parties de la maison il n'était pas autorisé, et lui donnerait une chance de poser des questions, de trouver où se trouvaient les limites.

Il devra écrire à Nott dans les prochains jours. Avec un peu de chance, Alekta savait déjà plus ou moins comment délivrer le courrier. Il l'avait laissée sortir de sa cage et le faucon s'était immédiatement envolé pour aller chasser.

"James ?" dit-il avec hésitation. "Aujourd'hui, tu as... tu t'es beaucoup énervé à propos de Theo Nott. A quel point les Death Eaters sont-ils encore dangereux ?"

James posa lentement sa serviette.

Jules croisa le regard d'Harry, soudain sérieux. "Ils sont toujours là," dit-il. "Certains d'entre eux. Et beaucoup de croyances des sangs-purs sont toujours là aussi. La famille Nott est l'une d'entre elles. Est-ce que tu as rencontré leur fils ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, se demandant comment exactement formuler ça. "Je, heu, je l'ai croisé quand j'achetais mon télescope aujourd'hui. On a un peu parlé."

"Les Notts sont une vieille famille," fit James. "Je pense qu'il y avait quelques uns de leurs cousins qui ne se sont pas impliqués dans la guerre, mais la branche principale... ils supportaient complètement Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry fronça des sourcils à Jules. "Est-ce que tu connais Theo Nott ?"

"J'aimerai ne pas le connaitre," grommela Jules. "Ouais, il vient à une majorité des même fêtes, galas, et autres que moi."

Harry envoya un regard confus à James.

"Jules est le Garçon Qui à Survécut," dit James, avec un regard fier en direction de son fils cadet. "Ça s'accompagne de beaucoup d'attention de la part des médias. On organise un gala de charité tous les Noëls ; je dirige un camp d'entrainement de Quidditch en son nom pour les enfant de familles qui ne peuvent pas se permettre des colonies de vacances en été. Des trucs comme ça."

"Ils ont écrit des _livres_ ," dit Jules, paraissant vaguement horrifié. "Des livres pour enfants, est-ce que tu imagines ? _Jules Potter et la femme de neige bourrue._ C'est ridicule. Je suis destiné à me battre contre des sorciers Noirs, pas à me balader un peu partout pour faire ami-ami avec des bonhommes de neige enchantés."

"Jules," le réprimande James gentiment. Et sans effet.

Harry tenta de ne pas rouler des yeux.

Mais-

"Alors tu vas à des événements sociaux," dit-il. "Avec... d'autres enfants sang-purs."

"On a pas vraient le choix," dit James. "Les adultes les utilise pour les négociations politiques et pour améliorer leurs réseaux. En tant que chef auror et possesseur d'un siège au Wizengamot, je suis officieusement obligé d'être à ces trucs. Les enfants jouent dans la maison de la famille hôte pendant qu'on parle et n'importe quel frère ou sœur plus âgé supervise. Ça arrive, oh, quelques fois dans une année."

Harry décida de poser des questions sur les autres enfants dans son groupe d'âge plus tard, quand il n'était pas trop fatiguer pour réfléchir correctement. Il ajouta ça à sa liste mentale sans-cesse grandissante de questions.

"Ta question de base, par contre- ce n'est pas tant les Death Eaters que les sorciers Noirs en général," expliqua James. "Il y a toujours quelques sorciers ou sorcières avec une baguette et une envie de faire de mauvaises choses. Ça immortaliserait le nom de n'importe qui de mettre le Garçon Qui à Survécut en terre. Jules est une cible."

Le frère d'Harry était une célébrité avec énormément de pouvoir social et d'importance culturelle, et aussi une cible mouvante pour n'importe quel sorcier au désir de grandeurs criminelles prometteur. Fantastique.

"Pourrais-je aller dans ma chambre ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Je... suis vraiment fatigué."

"Oui, bien sûr," fit James, paraissant surpris. "Est-ce que tu te souviens du chemin ou-"

"Je vais m'en sortir, merci," dit Harry.

James hocha la tête. "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, utilise le nom "Corker" pour appeler un elfe de maison. Il s'en chargera pour toi. La chambre est ok ?"

"Elle est parfaite," dit Harry, n'ayant à feindre qu'une petite part de son enthousiasme.

"Bien," fit James avec un soulagement visible. "D'accord, à demain."

Harry sortit de la pièce et fit attention à laisser ses pas s'éloigner bruyamment de la pièce avant de revenir silencieusement pour écouter.

"-plutôt silencieux," disait Jules. "C'est bizarre. _Il_ est bizarre."

Harry plissa les yeux.

"Hé bien," fit James après une pause qui indiquait à Harry qu'il ne protestait pas. "il a eut une enfance très différence de la tienne."  _Je n'ai_ pas eut  _d'enfance grâce à_ toi _James Potter._ "Vous deux vous ressemblez peut-être, mais vous n'alliez pas juste vous connecter comme les jumeau Weasley."

"Je sais mais-" Jules interrompit avec un son frustré. "Est-ce qu'on va... le dire aux gens ? Les papiers vont devenir fous avec ça, pas vrai ?"

James soupira. "Très probablement, oui. Je parlerai à Ethan demain ou le lendemain pour voir quand et comment on révélera l'existence d'Harry. Pour l'instant, je suppose que... la meilleur chose à faire ait d'essayer de l'aider à s'ajuster. Être sûr qu'il ne soit pas trop loin derrière les autres quand les cours commenceront."

"D'accord," dit Jules. Une pause. "Je dois l'inviter avec tous mes amies, pas vrai."

"Ce serait impoli si tu ne le faisait pas," dit James.

Harry décida rapidement d'accepter au moins une de ces invitation, même s'il ne se sentait pas de parler à des gens, juste pour énerver Jules Potter. Qui apparemment n'était pas beaucoup moins insupportable que James.

"Je suppose..."

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et remonta discrètement à l'étage supérieur jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sa porte fermée qu'il laissa ses mains trembler et ses yeux brûler. Il regarda d'un air sombre les ombres de la chambres, remarquant à peine Alekta quand elle s'envola pour se percher sur son épaule, à peine conscient qu'il avait levé une mains tremblante pour la caresser.

Donc James et Jules pensaient qu'il était étrange. Trop silencieux, trop différent.

_Anormal._

Harry lança un regard noir au livre de charmes posé sur son bureau. Très bien. S'ils pensaient qu'il était bizarre, il le serait. Si les amis de Jules ne l'aimaient pas, il se ferait simplement ses propres amis, ou peut-être pas, en fonction du genre de personne qu'il rencontrera. S'il ne trouvait personne -hé bien, il s'en était parfaitement sortit pendant toutes ces années sans amis de son âge. Il pourra en gérer quelques unes de plus.

Et pendant ce temps, il sera meilleur que Jules. Il sera meilleur que _tout_ les amis de Jules. Il prouvera qu'ils auraient dut le garder, que James Potter était dans l'erreur pour ne pas _vouloir_ de lui.

Si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'anormal pour eux, il vivra avec.  _Anormal_ veut simplement dire différent. Les gens étaient effrayés des choses différentes. Si sa famille stupide pensait qu'il était anormal, alors il pourra les rendre effrayés de lui, parce qu'il ne se souciait pas d'être différent de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa résolution s'ancrer dans son esprit comme une pierre, puis il déplaça gentiment Alekta sur sa perche et se changea dans ses nouveaux pyjamas avant de s'installer dans son nouveau lit.

  
  


Harry se tourna.

Il faisait tellement chaud... les Dursleys devaient avoir allumer le chauffage dans le placard pour une fois... Et son pyjamas était étrangement doux...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"J'arrive, Tante Pétunia," fit Harry aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Oh. C'est vrai. Manoir Potter. Sa vraie famille. _Magie._

Harry sortit du lit d'un bon et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

"Tante Pétunia," dit Jules. "La sœur de Maman ?"

"Ouais," dit Harry sans s'étendre. Il ne voulait pas parler des Dursleys. Ou de James. Ces deux choses ruinerait sa bonne humeur actuelle.

"Je veux la rencontrer un jour," dit Jules.

"Non, tu ne veux pas. Elle n'est pas très gentille." Harry fit un pas de côté et Jules fit exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait, entrant directement dans la chambre, et faisant paraitre la chambre beaucoup plus petite d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sauta sur le pouf d'Harry.

"Où sont tes vêtements ?" demanda Jules, regardant le placard à moitié ouvert avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry indiqua son coffre.

"Tu n'as pas encore déballé ?"

"On ne dirait pas qu'il y ait vraiment d'intérêt," fit honnêtement Harry. "On part pour l'école dans un mois."

"Je suppose." Jules regarda le coffre. "Tu as tes livres scolaire, pas vrai ? Ils ont pas l'air ennuyant ? J'ai juste envie d'apprendre des mauvais sorts." Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita. "Est-ce que tu connais déjà des sorts ?"

"Heu- un peu," dit Harry.

"Lesquels ?"

"Le charme de lévitation. _Reparo._ "

"Je fais ceux là depuis des  _siècles_ ," fit Jules rudement.

Harry cligna des yeux. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Pendant une seconde, il sentit ses entrailles être envahie par l’embarras, puis il le délogea et se décida à travailler d'avantage.

"Est-ce que je peux voir ?" dit Jules, souriant.

Harry pointa sa baguette en direction du pouf. " _Wingardium leviosa !_ "

Jules glapit quand le pouf s'éleva lentement mais progressivement à un pied au dessus du sol.

Harry serra les dents et se concentra, bataillant pour le garder stable. Il ne pouvait garder un objet aussi grand, et supportant autant de poids, au dessus du sol que pendant un moment.

L’atterrissage fut un peu brusque, mais au moins il ne laissa pas Jules _tomber_ au sol.

"Génial," dit Jules. "J'ai pas lever quelque chose d'aussi grand pour l'instant. Est-ce que je peux essayer ?"

Il commença à se lever du pouf, mais Harry n'était absolument pas près à faire assez confiance à Jules pour le laisser  _léviter_ Harry autour de la chambre. "Montre moi quelque chose d'autre ?" fit-il précipitamment. "Un- un sort que je ne connais pas."

Jules réfléchit pendant une seconde. "Okay... Oh, je sais. Papa utilise celui-là quand on joue au Quidditch." Il pointa sa baguette en l'air et dit, " _Aquafy !_ "

Un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette, s'arqua dans les airs, et disparut avant de toucher le sol. Jules montra à Harry comment boire du jet, puis dit " _Finite_ ," finissant le sort.

"Cool," dit Harry, qui ne trouvait pas réellement ça vraiment cool.

Jules sourit. "Celui là est drôle. Je connais aussi le sort croche-pied, mais je n'y arrive pas encore très bien."

"Quels sont les... mots ?" dit Harry.

"L'incantation," corrigea fièrement Jules. Harry résista à l'envie de lancer l' _Aquafy_ dans la tête de Jules, principalement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver au premier coup et que ce serait gênant s'il n'y arrivait pas. " _Fallo ambulare._ "

Harry l'enregistra et se pencha vers son coffre, murmurant le nouveau mot de passe - _Firedrake_ , d'après un personnage d'un de ses livres favoris- et l'ouvrit au compartiment vêtements.

"Bref. Papa n'est pas encore réveillé, soit ça soit il a dut aller travailler tôt, donc je me disais qu'on pourrait demander un petit-déjeuner aux elfes de maison et te mettre sur un balais," dit Jules.

__Est-ce que tu peux penser à quelque chose d'autre que voler ?_ _ _ "Ça me va." _

_ Harry sortit un haut gris, un jean et ses bottes, parce que Jules portait un T-shirt et un autre short cargo, et il ne voulait pas être mal habillé pour quoi que ce soit. Puis il hésita -à l'école, en gym, la plupart des enfants se changeaient ensembles, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais fait. Peu importe combien il se faisait taquiner pour ça, se cacher dans une salle de bain valait mieux que montrer ses cicatrices à tout le monde. Et Jules n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour l'instant. _

_ "Je- désolé, ça doit être un truc de muggle, mais je- n'aime pas me changer en face des autres," dit-il, trébuchant un peu sur ses mots. "Est-ce que tu peux-" _

"Oh ! Ouais, bien sûr." Jules glissa du pouf et fourra sa baguette dans sa poche. "On se voit en bas. Oh, et j'ai quelques amis qui arrivent plus tard dans la journée. On avait prévu ça avant que j'apprenne pour toi, et maintenant que tu es là tu va pouvoir rencontrer tous ceux de ton âge. On peut voler un moment et ensuite rentrer pour manger avant qu'ils n'arrivent."

Harry fixa la porte après que son frère soit partit.

Des gens. En plus du chaos des dernière vingt-quatre heures, on lui demandait maintenant de gérer _des gens_.

Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'hyperventilation. Il s'en était bien sortit avec Nott hier. Ok, ce n'était qu'un seul autre garçon au lieu de plusieurs, et Nott paraissait très correct, ce qu'il doutait que les amis de Jules seraient.

_Je vais m'en sortir. Je vais m'en sortir._ Harry s'agrippa à sa baguette et se changea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, décidant qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de nourriture pour tenir la journée.

Les elfes de maison étaient aussi doués que Jules l'avait dit. Harry entra dans la cuisine et trouva son frère assis à la vieille table massive en face d'un immense plat d’œufs brouillés, bacon, toast, flocons d'avoines, et tranches de pomme. Il y avait un plat identique de l'autre côté de la table.

"Tout est pour moi ?" vérifia Harry, yeux fixés sur la nourriture. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais mangé en une seule fois de sa _vie_.

"Ouich," dit Jules, avant d'avaler bruyamment. "Si c'est pas assez, les elfes en amèneront plus."

Harry changea la direction de son regard de son plat à son frère. "Pas  _moyen_ que je mange... tout ça !"

Jules haussa des épaules. "Tu verrais Ron. Il peut manger le  _double_ de ça. Sans parler des jumeaux."

Harry se souvenait que James avait parlé d'une paire de jumeaux, mais pas d'un Ron. "Qui sont-ils ?" demanda-t-il en entament son repas, qui était délicieux. Il pouvait vraiment apprécier les bénéfices des elfes de maison.

"Weasleys," dit Jules. "Ils sont une grande ancienne famille, alliée aux Potters. Ils ont pleins d'enfants. Les jumeaux, Fred et George, ont deux ans de plus que nous. Ron a notre âge, et Ginny un an de moins. Ron est mon meilleur ami. Lui, les jumeaux et Ginny vont venir aujourd'hui."

Harry se contenta d’acquiescer. Avoir à manger dans la bouche était un bon moyen de ne pas avoir à parler. Il avait grandit en étant silencieux et il pensait déjà que James et Jules parlaient trop pour lui.

Jules, heureusement, semblait content de se détendre et manger sans parler.

Harry l'observa du coin de l’œil, puis jeta un regard à sa vieille montre abimée à son poignet, se demandant combien de temps Jules pouvait rester silencieux.

Un temps impressionnant de trois minutes plus tard, Jules avait finit de manger et plaçait ses coudes sur la table. "Prêt ?" 

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air prêt ?_ voulait lui répondre Harry d'un ton acerbe. Il baissa les yeux vers la nourriture restante dans son assiette et décida qu'il ne devrait probablement pas manger plus que ça de toute façon. Son estomac était habitué à de petits repas, et il s'était goinfré les quelques fois que Tante Pétunia le laissait manger autant qu'il voulait et finissait toujours pas vomir dans les toilettes plus tard. Il aura à s'habituer à des repas complets. "Ouais, j'ai finis."

Jules le tira hors de sa chaise et jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, sur la pelouse qu'Harry pouvait voir de sa fenêtre. Il y avait un petit abri dans le jardin, contre l'arrière de la maison. Jules plaça une main sur le verrou et dit "Ouvre," et le verrou cliqua pour les laisser entrer.

Harry cligna des yeux, les laissant s'ajuster à l'obscurité de l'abris. Jules se saisit quelque chose et le lança à Harry, qui sursauta et l'attrapa de justesse.

Un balais. Bien plus fin que ceux qu'il avait vu dans la chambre forte. Celui-là avait même des repose pieds. Il était plus grand qu'Harry lui même et vibrait presque de potentiel.

Sa prise se resserra.

"Ce sont des Cleansweep Dix," dit Jules. "Papa m'a promis un Nimbus Deux-Milles si j'arrive à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, mais pour l'instant on est coincés avec ces vieux là." Il avait un balais identique à celui d'Harry à la main.

"Les Cleansweep Dix ne sont pas bien ?" demanda Harry.

Jules haussa des épaules, tout en ouvrant la marche hors de l’abri. "Ils sont sortis l'année dernière, donc je suppose qu'ils sont décents. Pas les meilleurs, par contre."

Il rappelait inconfortablement Dudley à Harry. _Trente-six ! L'année dernière j'ai eut trente-huit cadeaux !_ Harry fit de son mieux pour s'accrocher à sa bonne humeur.

"Ok, pose le au sol," indiqua Jules. Harry l'imita, se tenant juste à la gauche de son balais.

"Tend ta main et dit _Up !_ " Quand Jules le fit, le balais sauta du sol jusqu'à sa main avec un _smack_. 

"Up !" dit Harry, se sentant idiot. Mais le balais sauta dans sa main presque aussi vite que l'avait fait celui de Jules.

"Bien," fit Jules.

Il montra à Harry comment s'assoir sur le balais, comment tenir la poignée, et où ses pieds iront.

"Ensuite tu fais juste ça," dit Jules, avant de pousser gentiment contre le sol, de façon à ce qu'il flotte un peu au dessus de la terre. Il se pencha et son balais tourna dans un cercle lent, et Harry plissa des yeux, regardant la position de Jules, ses pieds, la façon dont il se penchait en avant. "Essaie."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et poussa contre le sol.

Le charme d'amortissement placé sur le balais entra en action, Harry sentit le sol s'éloigner de ses pieds, et ne put arrêter le grand sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage.

"Pas vrai ?" fit Jules en souriant lui aussi. "C'est génial."

"Ouais," répondit Harry dans un souffle. "Ok, comment est-ce que je-"

Il entendit le vent à côté de lui, suivit d'un _whoop ! e_ t Jules était partit, accélérant en direction de la maison.

"Gamin," cria Harry après lui, mais Jules disparut.

Il soupira. Baissa le regard vers le sol. Se pencha un peu en avant et poussa vers le bas -son balais plongea lentement vers la terre.

Il marqua une pause, se tenant sur place, regardant vers la maison. Il devrait probablement ranger le balais et aller à l'intérieur pour attendre jusqu'à ce que James ou Jules soient dans les environs pour continuer.

Ce serait la chose intelligente à faire.

Mais -il avait quelque chose à prouver. Qu'il était aussi bon que Jules. Qu'il n'était pas une erreur. Et Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas instantanément aussi bon au vol que Jules, mais il ne serait pas non plus le faible qui ne pouvait pas voler.

"Okay," murmura-t-il, donnant un nouveau coup au sol. Un léger, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit qu'environ deux pieds du sol. "Okay, bien lentement..."

Il expérimenta avec des mouvements lents, subtiles, se penchant d'un côté ou de l'autre, prêtant attention à ne jamais surcompenser et ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit de trop drastique. Il pouvait aller en haut et en bas, se tourner des deux côté sur place, et faire de grands cercles au dessus de la pelouse, quand il entendit un bruyant _slam_ en provenance de la maison.

Harry leva brusquement la tête avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était simplement le bruit d'une porte claquée. Le mouvement le déséquilibra et il dut se débattre un moment pour rester sur le balais. Quand il regarda à nouveau en direction de la maison, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Il vit un petit étang retiré, au niveau de la barrière formée par les arbres, près du côté est de la maison, et dirigea le balais dans cette direction. S'il voulait essayer quoi que ce soit de plus compliquer, il préférait risquer de tomber dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme.

L'étang était grand, environ de la taille du parking de la bibliothèque. Harry fit quelques cercles autour avant d'oser aller plus haut et tenter quelques plongeons, se rétablissant toujours bien au dessus de l'eau mais se rapprochant de la surface à chaque fois. Sa vitesse tournait l'air chaud de Juillet en une brise fraiche contre son visage et il avait l'impression de pouvoir surpasser n'importe quoi. Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Il ne voulait jamais avoir a abandonner cette sensation.

Il plongea en direction de l'étang et osa s'approcher de l'eau, traçant une ronde serrée autour de l'étang, puis décida sur un coup de tête d'enlever un de ses pieds du repose pieds et de laisse ses orteils effleurer l'eau.

_“Yaaaaaah!”_

Un flou de rouge et bleu passa rapidement à côté de l'épaule d'Harry. Rapidement suivit d'un autre.

Il s'arqua violemment pour s'en éloigner. Du côté du pied qui n'était pas sur le balais.

Et en l'espace d'un instant, il s'écrasait dans l'eau.

Il s'agita et se débattit. Le haut et le bas perdirent sens. Il y avait de l'eau autour de ses oreilles, de l'eau dans son nez et ses yeux, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la fois où Dudley et Piers avait passer une heure à l'enfoncer dans et hors de l'eau, le maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se débattre, cette fois au lac trois ans auparavant, et qu'il _ne pouvait pas nager_ -

Et ensuite une main s'accrocha à son haut et le sortit de l'eau.

Harry s'étouffa et toussa et se débattit. Il devait  _s'éloigner de peu importe qui le tenait-_

"Harry !" cria quelqu'un, et le choc d'entendre son nom le ramena. Harry se débarrassa de l'eau qu'il avait dans les yeux, et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de celle qu'il avait dans les oreilles, et se perçut rapidement le groupe d'enfant debout sur la berge, en train de rire de lui.

Celui qui l'avait sortit de l'étang était un garçon légèrement plus âgé, aux cheveux violemment rouges et au haut bleu trempé. "Ca va, mec ?"

Quelqu'un sur un balais glissa habillement à côté de lui. Harry passa de l'un à l'autre, confus. Des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux Weasley.

"Désolé pour ça," dit Jumeau Balais. "On ne voulait pas-"

"-que tu tombes dedans," dit Jumeau Étang. "Voulait juste-"

"-te surprendre, vraiment."

"Considérez mon surpris," dit Harry sèchement. Les jumeaux souriaient tous les deux, mais il y avait un éclat intelligent dans leur yeux et le regard qu'ils échangèrent qui indiquait qu'il avaient au moins réalisé qu'ils avait appuyé sur un bouton plus sensible que prévu.

"Tu ne sais pas nager, alors ?" fit Jumeau Étang.

"Comment t'as deviné ?" grogna Harry, s'extirpant de l'étang en lançant un regard noir au groupe d'enfants de son âge qui riait toujours, un peu sur le côté, autour de la rive et près de la maison.

Jumeau Balais atterrit et tendit son Cleansweep à Harry. "Oh, peut être juste le fait que tu ais eut une foutue crise de panique."

"Un indice assez grand ça," acquiesça Jumeau Étang.

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de les discerner si ce n'est pour le fait que l'un d'entre eux était complètement trempé. Bien que Jumeau Balais semblait juste un peu plus sauvage, d'une certaine façon, que l'autre.

"Quel dommage," dit Jumeau Balais.

"Il reste tout un été,"

"Serait une honte de le gâcher."

"Je suis Fred, au passage."

"Non, _je_ suis Fred. Tu es George. Honnêtement, est-ce que Maman t'as encore donner un coup d'horloge sur la tête ?"

Ils pouffèrent tous deux, mais Harry se tendit. La mère des Weasleys-

Les jumeaux regardèrent la tête d'Harry et leur rire mourut. "C'était une blague, mec," dit Balais Jumeau. "Elle n'irait pas vraiment..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les jumeaux partagèrent un autre regard chargé, et Harry sut qu'ils assemblaient _quelques unes_ des pièces ensembles.

"Je suis Harry," dit-il. "Je vous remercierait bien pour m'avoir sortit de l'étang, sauf que vous êtes la raison pour laquelle j'y étais de base."

George/Fred/Jumeau Étang haussa des épaules impénitent. "C'est juste. On peut-"

"t'apprendre," ajouta l'autre. "Geste pour montrer nos bonnes intentions et tout ça."

Harry les regarda. Il n'était pas sûr de ces deux là pour le moment, mais au moins ils ne se moquaient pas de lui comme les autres. "Marché conclus."

Jumeau Balais claqua Harry au dos. "Viens, allons retrouver le reste des bébés."

"Je ne suis pas un bébé," fit Harry avec indignation, se dirigeant vers les autres enfants même s'il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas.

Les jumeaux sourirent en le suivant, chacun à un de ses côtés, expressions de malice identiques. "Ohh, petit bébé Harry n'aime pas être un bébé, hm ?"

"Est-ce que tu es grincheux ?" le taquina l'autre. "Est-ce que tu as besoin que quelqu'un change ta couche ?"

"Seulement si je peux frotter celle qui est usée contre ton visage," répliqua Harry.

"Ahey, ça mord !" fit Jumeau Balais, partant en arrière avec une main collée dramatiquement contre sa poitrine.

"J'aime bien celui-là," dit Jumeau Étang à son frère au dessus de la tête d'Harry.

Jumeau Balais sourit d'un air machiavélique. "Ça va être une année intéressante, c'est sûr."

Harry décida de ne pas tenir rigueur d'avoir été jeté à l'eau. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que ses réflexes étaient un bordel monstre et le propulseraient dans l'étang. Il l'avaient repêché de l'eau et n'avaient même pas trop insister sur son incapacité à nager.

Les autres par contre-

Harry pouvait clairement voir un garçon aux cheveux roux, qui semblait être le petit frère des jumeaux, rejouer l'agitation paniquée d'Harry. Une fille, elle aussi rousse, était en train de rigoler, mais il semblait que c'était principalement parce qu'elle s'était évidement entichée de Jules, qui riait si fort qu'Harry était vaguement surpris de le voir parvenir à rester debout. Deux autres filles, dont la famille semblait être originaire d'Asie du Sud, s'agitaient inconfortablement, et un garçon empoté aux cheveux blonds sable riait un peu avec Jules et les deux roux.

"Tu trouves ça drôle ?" fit froidement Harry.

"C'était totalement hilarant, ça oui," répondit le roux, souriant. "Je suis Ron, d'ailleurs. Ron Weasley."

"Tu sais faire une première impression, Har," dit Jules entre deux rires.

Harry ne souriait pas.

Le rire de Jules et Weasley mourut lentement.

"C'est notre frère," dit Jumeau Balais, désignant Weasley. "Il est insupportable, tu peux l'ignorer."

"Hé !" protesta Weasley.

"Et c'est notre petite sœur, Guinerva," ajouta Jumeau Étang, indiquant la fille d'un coup de tête. Elle lui répondit d'un regard noir.

"Ginny," fit-elle sèchement. "Si quelqu'un m'appelle Guinerva, je lui lancerait un mauvais sort dès que j'aurai ma baguette."

"Ce qui est dans un an," fit Weasley d'un ton dédaigneux. "Comme si tu t'en souviendra."

Ginny tourna toute la force de son regard noir sur lui. Harry haussa un sourcil. La fille avait un tempérament, c'était sûr. Il ne parierait pas sur l'oubli de ceux qu'elle voulait maudire. Il parierait, _par contre_ , que Ron était sur cette liste.

"Je suis Parvati," dit une des autres filles.

"Et je suis Padma," ajouta l'autre.

"Il y a beaucoup trop de jumeaux par ici," murmura Harry.

Elles répondirent toutes deux par un mi-sourire, mi-grimace.

"Oui, enfin, on est plus simple à différencier, au moins," dit Parvati. "Je suis plus petite d'un pouce."

Harry se tourna vers le dernier garçon du groupe.

"Neville," dit le garçon, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Neville Longbottom."

_Pas de chance avec le nom de famille._ "Un plaisir," dit Harry, regardant le roupe en imitant la façon dont il avait vu un des collègue de Vernon traiter Pétunia quand il était venu diner. Harry avait eut l'impression distincte, à ce moment là, que l'homme ne trouvait absolument pas le fait de rencontrer la femme de l'homme-morse un plaisir ; il fit de son mieux pour faire passer le même message ici.

Longbottom cligna des yeux, et Padma et Parvati semblèrent percevoir l'insulte subtile, mais elle passa droit au dessus de la tête de Weasley, Jules et Ginny.

"Rentrons chez vous pour que je puisse me changer," proposa Jumeau Étang. "Je suis sûr qu'Harry aimerait des vêtements secs, lui aussi. Ensuite on peut tous récupérer des balais et jouer un peu."

"Quelqu'un devrait plutôt apprendre à Harry comment rester sur un balais d'abord," ajouta Weasley.

Harry décida que Weasley était désormais sur  _sa_ liste "à maudire".

Je peux faire un charme de séchage," dit Padma, sortant sa baguette et la mouvant en une paterne spécifique à Harry et Jumeau Étang. " _Adsiche._ "

_ Leur vêtements et cheveux séchèrent instantanément. Harry serra ses orteils et se dit qu'ils étaient toujours trempés, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il se rappela de rechercher ce charme plus tard. _

_ "Mais la Trace !" protesta Longbottom. _

_ Parvati roula des yeux. "Ils ignorent la Trace pour les élèves qui n'ont pas commencé leur première année," dit-elle d'une façon distinctive de quelqu'un qui aime savoir des choses que les autres ne savent pas, et aime le montrer. "Et en plus, on est dans une maison de famille sorcière. Si une Trace s'active ici, ils ne sauront pas si c'était nous ou Lord Potter." _

_ "Il t'a dit de l'appeler James des tas de fois," dit Jules, et lui et Padma et Parvati commencèrent à se disputer, tout en avançant vers le manoir. _

_ Harry traina derrière. Les jumeaux s'étaient déplacés pour embêter Ginny, volant en cercles autour de sa tête et lançant des feuilles sortit dont ne sait où sur elle. Weasley rejoignit la discussion animée de Jules et des filles, laissant- _

_ "Désolé pour tout ça," fit Longbottom, restant en arrière avec Harry. Ils étaient loin derrière le reste du groupe. "Moi aussi je suis nul sur un balais, c'est pas si important." _

__Je ne suis_ _ _ pas  _ __nul sur balais._ _ _ "Merci." _

Longbottom le regarda lui, puis les autres garçons. "Tu- oh, tu es juste énervé contre Jules et Ron."

Harry ne lui donna pas de réponse, ce qui, il supposait, était une réponse en soit.

"Ils sont un peu..." Longbottom s'interrompit, évidement incertain de la fin de cette phrase, et Harry ne s'embêta pas à tenter de continuer la conversation. Son opinion des amis de Jules avait été correcte.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre vient ?" fit-il après une seconde.

Longbottom haussa des épaules. "Je crois que cette fille, Luna Lovegood, était supposée venir, mais elle n'est pas douée pour être à l'heure. Seamus Finnegan, Cedric Diggory, quelques autres."

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait _pas_ plus de gens dans les alentours pour regarder Jules et Ron prendre leur tour pour lui passer dessus, mais il n'allait apparemment pas avoir le choix. 

Jules ouvrit l'abri à balais et commença à les faire passer. Les jumeaux Weasley jouaient apparemment pour l'équipe de Gryffindor et avaient ramené leur propre balais aujourd'hui ; Weasley, Longbottom, Padma, Parvati, et Ginny, n'étaient as propriétaires de balais décents, alors Jules leur prêta les siens.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jules l'a mis sur un  _Cleansweep Ten_ pour commencer," Harry entendit quelqu'un murmurer.

Il réalisa que, en s'appuyant contre l'extérieur de l'abri à balais, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un à l'intérieur, juste de l'autre côté du mur. Quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Jumeau Étang.

"C'est un  _balais de course_ ," dit Jumeau Balais. "Ou un balais de Quidditch- pour un débutant ?"

"Jules n'a jamais était le balais le plus rapide du lot," dit Jumeau Étang, ce qui les fit tout deux rire doucement et aurait peut-être fait Harry les rejoindre dans leur rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi putain de  _furieux_ .

Une pause, pendant laquelle Harry supposa qu'ils communiquaient sans mots d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ensuite, "Non, tu as raison, c'est moitié trop intelligent pour Jules."

"Après, mettre un débutant sur ce balais, c'est quelque chose _qu'on_ pourrait faire."

"On  _l'a_ fait. Tu te souviens de Ginny ?"

"Sauf qu'elle l'avait volé comme si elle était née en l'air."

"Petit Potter s'en sortait plutôt bien avant qu'on ne l’effraie."

Une autre pause.

Harry était prêt à frapper Jules. Les jumeau pensaient que comploter pour tourner Harry en ridicule en le mettant sur un balais de haute qualité et dur à voler était trop intelligent pour Jules, et Harry était incliné à être d'accord, mais même comme ça, ça démontrait que Jules était égocentrique, inconsidéré, et idiot.

La prise d'Harry sur le balais se resserra jusqu'à ce que sa main lui fasse mal.

Il ajouta le Quidditch à la liste des choses dans lesquelles il avait comme objectif de battre Jules Potter.

Mais il n'était pas encore assez doué pour être meilleur que son frère,  _pour l'instant_ . Lors quand les autre sortirent de l'abri s'élancèrent dans les airs, se faisant des passes avec une grande balle rouge appelée Quaffle pendant que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient des cercles autours d'eux et tentaient de le faire tomber des mains des gens, Harry fut prudent. Il s'appliqua à garder ses virages larges et sa vitesse basse, une main sur le balais à tout moment. Il ne leur donna pas de raison de se moquer de lui, mais il n'attira pas l'attention non plus. Il prit soin de voler juste un peu moins bien que la fille Weasley, qui était d'un an plus jeune mais avait au moins déjà été sur un balais avant.

Luna Lovegood fut la prochaine à arriver, une fille blonde et rêveuse que la majorité des autres semblaient traiter avec une sorte de supériorité, sauf Ginny et Neville. Ginny semblait considérer Luna comme une amie étrange, et Neville tournait autour d'elle avec une fascination évidente, probablement parce que Luna était si visiblement  _différente_ . Harry observa son regard rêveur, et l'observa dire à Jules qu'il devait éviter quelque chose appelé un Warckspurt, observa la façon dont Jules et Ron et Parvati semblait se moquer d'elle, et décida que Luna était un autre enfant qui avait probablement était appelé anormal auparavant.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Seamus Finnegan. Le garçon était brusque, plutôt impoli, et parlait beaucoup trop du fait que son père était un autour de renom. Dean Thomas était tolérable, comme l'étaient Susan Bones et Ernie MacMillan, mais Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont ils pendaient au moindre mot de son frère. Longbottom pourrait être convenable s'il surpassait sa timidité et son évidente insécurité.

Harry se retira finalement du jeu de Quidditch et s'assit dans l'herbe avec Ginny, Luna et Neville pour regarder les autres jouer. Luna parlait à un Neville fasciné et confus d'un Crumple-horned Snorkack, tandis que Ginny fronçait des sourcils en direction des joueurs.

"Pas une fan de Quidditch ?" lui demanda Harry.

Elle souffla. "J'adore le Quidditch, mais ma mère ne veux pas que je joue et Ron lui dirait."

Harry remarqua qu'elle ne disait que Ron, pas les jumeau. De ce qu'il avait vu, ça se tenait ; ils étaient des fauteurs de troubles et vivaient probablement pour en causer le plus possible.

"Tu volais bien, tu sais. Avant que les jumeaux ne t'effraient."

Il lui lança un regard de côté. "Merci."

Elle hocha la tête. Harry remarqua qu'elle regardait principalement Jules faire des cercles et des plongeon autour de Weasley et Finnegan, qui avaient clairement des balais moins rapides et ne pouvaient pas exactement atteindre la vitesse de Jules. Il avait vu des filles agir comme ça à l'école. Ginny avait un crush.

Harry cacha son sourire et s'étendit dans l'herbe, accordant moins d'attention aux joueurs et plus au ciel.

 

Les amis de Jules partirent autour d'une heure de l'après midi, après un repas agité qui laissa Harry épuisé juste en essayant de suivre tout ce qui se passait. Il fut majoritairement ignoré dans le chaos, sauf par Longbottom et Lovegood, parce que le premier était curieux à propos des muggles, et la seconde était curieuse en général. Même les jumeaux Weasley furent distraits, occupés à rire de Jules, leur frère, Finnegan et Thomas, ce pourquoi Harry ne leur en voulait pas puisqu'il appréciait grandement de regarder Weasley et Finnegan, en particulier, recevoir les moqueries.

Jules avait apparemment une sorte de cours particulier spécial les après-midis de semaine, pour un "entrainement physique", quoi que ce soit. Après quoi il avait parfois le repas du soir avec des amis, et comme James n'était toujours pas rentré du travail, Harry avait la maison entière pour lui tout seul pour cet après-midi.

Il le passa blotti avec un de ses nouveaux livres sur l'étiquette des sorciers, la politique et l'histoire.

 

Harry dédia le reste de son été à être sûr qu'il ne serait pas désespérément derrière les autres élèves quand il irait à l'école.

James et Jules lui firent le tour de la propriété ; Harry tenta de ne pas laisser paraitre à quel point il ne les aimait pas et posa des questions sur la maison. A sa grande surprise, aucune partie ne lui était interdite, techniquement. Bien que James l'avertit qu'entrer dans n'importe quel pièce fermée à clé lui donnerait probablement une série d'éternuement à cause de toute la poussière. Il vit aussi le niveau d'intérêt de James et Jules pour la bibliothèque, qui était _très faible_ , et commença rapidement a l'utiliser comme refuge.

C'était facilement son endroit préféré de la maison.

Harry passa des heure blottit en un nœud étrange dans la bibliothèque. Grandir dans un placard lui avait appris à être confortable dans des endroits et positions étrange ; il pouvait escalader des étagères comme un singe, s'installer dans des recoins, et ramper dans des espaces étroits, et rester là, parfaitement à l'aise, pendant une heure ou trois. Il ne comprenait pas la majorité de ce qu'il lisait, mais ce qu'il comprenait était fascinant. Une certaine partie de la bibliothèque ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. Il passa une semaine à l'attaquer avec les différents sorts de déverrouillage provenant des livres qu'il avait achetés à Flourish and Blotts, puis dans sa lettre suivante à Nott, il demanda de l'aide. Nott lui envoya en retour un livre sur les sorts de protections, traitant à la fois comment les installer et les briser, avec l'avertissement qu'il n'était pas légal de le posséder et que la plupart des sorts traités étaient au moins restreints. Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un test d'une forme ou d'une autre, et prit soin de remercier Nott sincèrement dans sa réponse, ainsi qu'à lui dire qu'après deux heures de travail il parvint finalement à entrer dans la section bloquée de la bibliothèque de la famille Potter.

Les livres, là, étaient _définitivement_ presque Dark. Ou au moins, ce que James Potter appelait "magie noire" dans un de ces longs monologues sur le Camp Dark et le Camp Light et les Death Eaters dans lesquels il avait tendance à tomber en fin de soirée. Harry le dirigerait dans un de ces monologues et se contenterait ensuite d'écouter et d’emmagasiner les informations que James laissait passer dans sa colère. James _exploserait_ probablement s'il savait le genre de livres qu'Harry trouvait là bas. Même si Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre la majorité d'entre eux et ne s'embêtait pas à essayer la plupart des sorts... quelque chose dans la promesse contenue dans ces pages, promesses de malédictions tordues et de douleur lente, et la capacité de se défendre de lui-même et de se venger de ceux qui l'avaient blesser -était attirant.

Il s'abstint pendant plusieurs jours avant de décider que James et Jules ne passaient jamais de temps dans la bibliothèque, et que personne ne remarquerait si quelques uns des livres venaient à manquer. Harry était l'héritier de la Maison Potter, de toutes façons ; techniquement il avait tout autant de droits sur la bibliothèque que James. La majorité des livres "Darks", il laissa sur les étagères, mais sa collection de livres grandit beaucoup à l'aide de livres chipés de la bibliothèque Potter.

La tension ne fit qu’augmenter après l'anniversaire de Jules et d'Harry ; le mystérieux Ethan avait apparemment décidé de révéler la présence d'Harry au cours d'une conférence de presse, et quand James proposa cette idée, Harry répondit d'un non sans appel. Il était _hors de question_ qu'il rejoigne le Drama de la Famille Potter alors qu'il ne savait presque rien du monde sorcier. Il ferait probablement un faux pas si grand qu'il disparaitrait à jamais. Ceci, bien sûr, mena à une dispute de trois heures qu'Harry conclue en s'enfermant dans sa chambre avant de réduire trois coussins en poussière. Les elfes de maison les remplacèrent sans commentaire et Harry se cache dans sa chambre pendant le gala d'anniversaire du Garçon qui Avait Survécut, qui était apparemment le plus grand rassemblement social de l'été. Les jumeaux le traquèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et trainèrent un peu avec lui. Les trois passèrent un moment à lancer des sortilèges trébucheurs à des gens au hasard depuis la fenêtre d'Harry, au deuxième étage, qui donnait par pur coïncidence vu sur le cœur de la fête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux roux vit Ron Weasley tomber tête la première dans un rhododendron et leva les yeux en direction de la fenêtre ouverte que les jumeaux exécutèrent un replis et laissèrent Harry seul avec ses livres à nouveau.

Il se dit qu'il ne se sentait pas seul, ou jaloux.

Ethan se trouva être Ethan Thorne, l'avocat de la famille Potter et un bon ami de James. Il avait été désigné comme le deuxième parrain de Jules quand celui-ci avait trois ans, puisque son premier parrain, Peter Pettigrew, était mort. Harry posa des questions sur son propre parrain et appris qu'il avait auparavant été appelé Harry Sirius Potter, jusqu'à ce que Sirius les trahisse en faveur de Vous-Savez-Qui, coutant presque leurs vies à Harry et Jules, après quoi James choisit de nommé Rémus, son autre ami, parrain d'Harry, et changea le deuxième prénom de celui-ci. Rémus, cependant, n'était pas revenu en Angleterre depuis sept ans ; il voyageait quelque part en Europe, peut-être en Asie. Harry songea qu'il était assez étrange qu'un supposé meilleur ami ait si peu de contact avec James, mais décida que la question ne méritait pas son temps. Ethan, en revanche, était... problématique. Harry n'appréciait pas que l'homme de haute taille, un peu dégingandé, soit aussi perceptif. Il avait des yeux bleus humides tirant un peu sur le trop larges, qui ne semblaient jamais manquer le moindre détail. Et il n'aimait clairement pas Harry. Harry maintint une discussion polie durant le dîner et prétendit avoir un mal de crâne pour pouvoir partir plus tôt.

Voler, au moins, était incroyable, et cela devint rapidement le centre du temps qu'Harry passait avec son père et son frère. Les trois volaient au moins quelques fois chaque semaine. Harry serra les 12dents contre les blagues sans goût et garda tous leurs conseils de côté ; il étudia des diagrammes animés dans  _Quidditch à travers les âges_ et  _Exercices pour les joueurs débutants_ et  _Les bases du balais_ et  _L'entrainement au Quidditch : les fondamentaux_ pour des plongeons qu'il pouvait essayer pendant les après-midi et soirées que James et Jules passaient occupés avec des choses liées au Garçon qui Avait Survécut. Beaucoup d'entre elles semblaient impliquer se rendre à divers rassemblements ministériels, parfois une conférence de presse, des rassemblements sociaux chez leurs pairs, et le mystérieux "entrainement" de Jules, qui semblait surtout consister en bourrage de crâne sur le ton de "Tous ceux qui n'aiment pas la Maison Potter ou les Gryffindors ou le ministères sont des méchants", ainsi que "comment esquiver quand des méchants t'envoient des sorts", puisqu'il était techniquement trop jeune pour lancer quoi que ce soit. Il était  _en effet_ naturellement doué sur un balais, par contre, et avait beaucoup plus de pratique qu'Harry, alors celui-ci ignora Jules et ses tangentes sur les jumelles Patil et Ronald putain de Weasley, et l'imita dans les airs. James semblait penser qu'ils étaient destinés à être les joueurs stars de Gryffindor, les héritiers de la légende de James Potter, puis Charlie Weasley, puis les jumeaux Weasley, et maintenant le retour des Potters.

Harry faisait attention à ne pas voler mieux que Jules. Ou faire quoi que ce soit mieux que lui. James céda et leur appris quelques sorts de bases, comme le charme de changement de couleur, applicable sur les cheveux de quelqu'un pour faire une blague, un sort de bouclier très simple contre les sortilèges, et le sortilège de jambes-gellées. Harry pris soin de laisser Jules parvenir à les utiliser avant d'y arriver, même s'il aurait probablement pu battre son frère. Ça aidait, un peu, de voir qu'il s'en sortait au moins aussi bien que Jules, qui avait grandit en tant que sorcier, en magie.

Et pendant la nuit, il changeait la baguette de houx pour celle d'if et s'entrainait avec jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatiguer pour lancer le moindre sort.

Il savait, grâce à son livre sur les baguettes, que les baguettes d'if étaient bien pour l'intelligence, la réflexion et la connaissance, tandis que le houx était associé à la protection et au feu. Il appris à connaitre la personnalité de ses baguettes plus que tout autre chose. La baguette de houx faisait penser à Harry lui-même -jeune, pas encore mise à l'épreuve, impatiente, curieuse. Elle semblait aimer lancer des sorts et sa magie lui paraissait plus volatile quand il l'utilisait.

La baguette d'if, de son côté, était définitivement  _patiente_ . Harry en recevait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait assez, mais se contentait de lui faire plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne au niveau où il pourra lancer des sorts plus compliqués. Elle semblait particulièrement prête à lancer les sortilèges et les mauvais sorts tirés des livres que Nott lui recommandait, qu'il avait acheté sans prévenir James, ou avait récupérés de la bibliothèque ; auxquels il s'exerçait durant la nuit.

Sa correspondance avec Nott était continue et -retenue. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient totalement partant pour discuter sans barrière par lettre ; Harry suspectait Nott d'être aussi rebuter que lui à l'idée de transcrire noir sur blanc quelque chose qui pourrait être utiliser contre l'un d'entre eux plus tard. Harry devint plutôt bon pour lire entre les lignes, et à écrire en retour des lettres alambiquées impliquant, en sous-entendus, l'irritation d'Harry contre son père ainsi que son intérêt actuel pour les parties discutables de la magie. Nott semblait particulièrement intéressé en herbologie, et quand Harry trouve un livre près de (mais pas dans) la section interdite couvrant diverses plantes Darks ainsi que leurs usages et conditions de croissance, il passa deux semaines à apprendre le charme de duplication pour en emporter une copie à l'école. Il prévoyait de la donner à Nott en échange du livre sur les protections, qui lui avait déjà été utile non seulement pour entrer dans la bibliothèque, mais aussi pour améliorer la sécurité de sa malle et pour lui permettre d'entrée dans la chambre de Jules un après-midi. Pas qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, mais c'était toujours une occupation bienvenue.

Il traina avec les amis de Jules. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient drôles, et Harry songea qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être les compter parmi ses amis. La même chose était valable pour Ginny, et Longbottom s'il devenait un jour capable d'arrêter de bégayer et de trainer autour des gens sans savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Diggory était décent, bien qu'un peu trop honnête et simple à lire pour vraiment retenir l'intérêt d'Harry. Mais la majorité des autres -au mieux, Harry les trouvait ennuyant. Au pire, ils étaient simplement insupportables.

Cette catégorie contenait principalement Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnegan. Et bien sûr Jules Potter lui-même.

Harry compta les jours jusqu'au premier septembre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 20/12/17: Changé le nom Thomas Jones en Ethan Thorne. Thomas Riddle et Thomas Jones dans la même fanfiction ne fonctionnait pas pour moi. L'ami avocat de James est maintenant appelé Ethan Thorne.
> 
> NdT : Les brownies (parce que moi, j'en avait pas entendu parler avant de lire des fanfictions Harry Potter en anglais), sont des genre de faeries qui nettoient les maisons. J'avoue pas avoir fait de recherches.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

"Ethan !" cria James, ouvrant grand les bras pour embrasser son ami.

Harry les regarda depuis le côté, gardant prudemment son visage neutre. Il avait son coffre et ses uniformes dans son sac, Alekta dans sa cage tenue de sa main gauche, et sa baguette de houx dans son étui, autour de son bras droit. Il avait fait une réserve de livre de la bibliothèque des Potters qui devrait lui tenir toute l'année scolaire et pratiquer des sorts de protection qu'il avait toute intention d'implanter autour de son lit pour garder les autres garçons de sa chambre loin de ses affaires. Il avait terminé sa première lecture de tous les livres de cours des premières années à peine quelques jours plus tôt, et prévoyait de relire le premier chapitre de chacun d'entre eux avant le début de chacune de ses classes, et lui et Nott avaient décidé de se chercher dans le train. Il se sentait à peu près aussi près qu'il pouvait espérer l'être.

James avait décidé de montrer le passage muggle jusqu'à l'Hogwarts Express à Jules et Harry, puisqu'apparemment courir à travers une barrière solide, les yeux fermer, était considérer comme _cool_ par James. Harry aurait personnellement préférer y aller par Floo ou Apparition. 

Et, bien sûr, aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté de la barrière, Thorne était apparu de nul part, avait salué James, et s'était lancé immédiatement dans un debriefing de la couverture médiatique adressée au départ du Garçon qui Avait Survécut pour Hogwarts.

Harry s'éloigna discrètement, profitant du chaos de reporters, des prises de photos et des personnes demandant un autographe à Jules ; hocha la tête en direction de Longbottom, Thomas, et un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, et monta dans le train.

L'intérieur du train était tout autant chaotique que la plateforme. Harry passa quinze minutes à chercher soit Nott soit un compartiment libre. Il finit par en trouver un vide, lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, sortir une de ses fictions muggle "offerte" par Dudley de son sac, et commencer à lire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, et laissa Nott entrer dans le compartiment.

"Je n'ai même pas pu briser ce sort de fermeture," dit Nott en guise de salut.

Harry sourit. "Tu es celui qui m'a envoyé ce livre sur les sorts de protections, est-ce que tu pensais que je n'allais pas les utiliser ?"

Nott haussa un sourcil, et Harry sut que son message était passé -il n'était pas au dessus d'utiliser des sorts à la légalité douteuse, et il ne blâmait pas l'autre garçon le moins du monde pour avoir possédé, et donné, un livre les traitant.

"En fait," continua-t-il tout en s’asseyant en face de Nott, "j'ai trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque des Potters qui pourrait te plaire." Il sortit le livre sur les plantes Darks de son sac, où il l'avait rangé, à la place de dans son coffre, pour pouvoir y accéder plus rapidement ; et le lui tendit.

Nott examina la couverture, avant de le feuilleter. "Mmm. Intéressant. Je ne pense pas avoir vu celui-là avant."

"Oh, bien," fit Harry avec un sourire. "Ça aurait été plutôt embêtant."

Les yeux de Nott rencontrèrent les siens et Harry su qu'ils étaient tous deux conscients du sous-entendus de cet échange aussi -Harry payait ses dettes, et n'était pas plus opposé à la magie dite "noire" que Nott.

L'autre garçon acquiesça lentement, et sourit soudainement. "Tu es ok, Potter."

"Toi de même," fit un Harry avec un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre son livre.

Nott l'examina, et ses sourcils se haussèrent. "Est-ce que c'est un roman _muggle_?"

"Élevé muggle, tu te souviens ?" dit Harry. Il haussa des épaules. "Leur représentation de la magie est majoritairement fausse, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas intéressant.

Nott sembla intéressé. "Je peux voir ?"

Harry lui passa le livre, et d'une façon ou d'une autre ça se transforma en une discussion intéressante comparant la connaissance qu'avait Harry des fictions muggles à la connaissance qu'avait Nott des fictions sorcières. Nott lu un chapitre du  _Cavalier du Dragon_ et en conclut que cela semblait intéressant, même si les dragons étaient totalement improbables. Harry lui rappela que c'était un livre pour enfant et que, de toute façon, les muggles ne savaient rien des vrais dragons, donc comment pourrait-on leur demander de s'en tenir au faits dans leurs livres ? Nott rit et lui concéda le point, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand quelqu'un frappa furieusement à la porte de leur compartiment.

Nott jeta un coup d’œil. "Oh, ciel, Potter," dit-il d'un ton soudainement ennuyé. Le changement depuis son attitude précédente animée d'une seconde plus tôt indiqua à Harry que quelque chose n'allait pas. "C'est ton frère. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux de me voir."

Harry leva les yeux. Un Jules Potter irrité leur lançait des regards noirs à travers la vitre de la porte du compartiment.

"J'aurai vraiment dû fermer le rideau," fit-il.

"Trop tard maintenant. Vaudrait mieux le laisser rentrer avant que sa tête n'explose de colère," dit Nott.

Harry rit à l'image et murmura un rapide _Finite Incantatem_ à la porte, annulant le sort de verrouillage. 

Jules débarqua à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Ron. "Harry !" s'exclama-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Oui, c'est moi."

Nott émit un son étouffé qui semblait énormément être un rire contenu.

Jules se tourna et lui lança un regard noir. "Nott," fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Potter," répondit froidement Nott.

"Oh, bien, je n'ai pas à vous présenter," murmura Harry, espérant que ça ne finirait pas en un échange de sorts à peine une heure après le départ du train.

"Harry, vient," dit Jules, éloignant finalement son regard furieux de Nott. Weasley, derrière lui, paraissait prêt à se jeter poings les premiers si une mêlé se déclenchait. "On a un compartiment au milieu du train."

Harry lança un coup d’œil en direction de Nott et vit la résignation dans les yeux de celui-ci. Nott s'attendait clairement à ce qu'il aille avec son frère.

Harry reporta son regard sur Jules. "C'est bon, non merci."

"Harry," fit fermement Weasley. "C'est- c'est Théo Nott."

"Oui," dit Harry. "Je sais. On a pas passé tout le trajet dans le même compartiment sans se présenter."

Weasley lui envoya un regard noir. "C'est le fils d'un  _death eater_ ."

"Mon père a été acquitté," dit Nott. "Donc à moins que tu sous-entende que toi, du haut de tes onze ans, peut passer un meilleur jugement que l’entièreté du Wizengamot, je te conseillerait de retirer ce genre d'accusations."

"Techniquement, tu pourrait demander un procès pour diffamation," dit tranquillement Harry.

Harry haussa des épaules, comme si ça lui importait peu dans tous les cas.

"Bien !" cracha Weasley. "Fait- fait l'idiot alors !"

"Harry, sérieusement," dit Jules. "Tu dois t'associer avec les bonnes personnes."

"Je te féliciterait pour tes paroles, Potter, si tu ne t'associais pas à un  _Weasley_ ," fit une nouvelle voix d'un ton méprisant.

"Oh Merlin, donnez moi la force," murmura Nott.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis que Weasley et Jules se tournaient pour faire face à la nouvelle figure. Nott secoua la tête et articula  _Regarde_ .

Celui qui venait de parler s'incrusta dans le compartiment et grimaça en direction de Weasley. Harry ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, vraiment ; le roux avait une tache sur le nez, et lui et Jules portaient tous deux des vêtements froissés. Puis Harry reconnut l'autre pour le garçon ressemblant à Dudley qu'il avait évité à Diagon Alley. Intéressant, que Nott soit capable de reconnaitre sa voix, et ne soit pas particulièrement en joie de voir blondie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être un Weasley ?" fit sèchement Weasley.

Blondie l'examina de haut en bas d'un air dédaigneux. "Beaucoup trop de tâches de rousseur, d'horribles cheveux roux, des robes de seconde qualité, pour commencer -et j'ai entendu dire que vos parents ne peuvent même pas se permettre de vous acheter votre baguette, à vous les plus jeunes. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?"

"Et qui est-ce que  _tu_ es ?" répondit Jules avant que Weasley ne puisse se lancer à la gorge du blond. Harry souhaita un instant avoir amené du pop-corn.

Blondie se redressa fièrement. "Draco, héritier de la Maison Malfoy."

"Oh,  _ça_ explique tout," fit Jules, bras croisés. "Mon père ne nous laisse jamais aller à des rassemblements où va ta famille. Vous êtes tous des death eaters. Et tous ceux qui ne le sont pas sont toujours des sangs-purs consanguins stupides."

"Est-ce qu'on a pas déjà expliqué pourquoi cette insulte est une mauvaise idée ?" murmura Nott. Seul Harry sembla l'entendre.

Le regard de Malfoy s'assombrit. "Mon père a été Imperiusé, Potter. Surveille tes paroles. Et tu es toi même l'héritier d'une famille de "sangs-purs consanguins".

"En fait, il ne l'est pas," corrigea tranquillement Harry, sans même prendre la peine de se lever. Les yeux de Malfoy se fixèrent sur lui et semblèrent enregistrer la présence de deux autres personnes dans le compartiment, dont l'une qui était identique au Garçon qui Avait Survécut, bien qu'un peu plus petite et émaciée, ce qui pris visiblement l'héritier Malfoy complètement par surprise. "Hadrian, héritier de la Maison Potter," ajouta-t-il, un peu condescendant. "Je suis le jumeau ainé."

"Depuis quand est-ce que Julian Potter a un jumeau ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Un accident magique il y a un mois," fit Nott, ajoutant son grain de sel. "La personnalité de Jules Potter s'est séparée, laissant toute l'intelligence dans un corps et toute l'idiotie téméraire dans l'autre. Tu peux probablement dire qui est quoi."

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de réprimer un rire.

Weasley fronça des sourcils, mais Malfoy et Jules comprirent l'insulte ; Malfoy paraissait désarçonné et Jules furieux.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mon aide pour trouver des fréquentations décentes, Potter ?" fit Malfoy, un rictus aux lèvres, choisissant apparemment le Garçon qui Avait Survécut comme meilleur cible pour ses volontés d'ascension sociale qu'Harry.

"Je pense que je vais me débrouiller," dit Jules sèchement.

Le rictus de Mafloy devint plus marqué. "Comme tu voudras. Nott," fit-il en guise de salut, avant de tourner des talons. Harry vit deux garçons costauds ressemblant étrangement à des gardes du corps suivre Malfoy dans le couloir.

"Quelle espèce  _d'imbécile_ visqueux," cracha Jules. "J'vous parie n'importe quoi qu'il est en Slytherin."

Harry envoya un regard interrogateur à Nott, qui roula des yeux et dit, "Hélas, il n'a pas faux. Des deux côtés."

Huh. Bah, aucune Maison n'aura  _que_ des gens qu'Harry aime, et franchement, il pensait qu'il préfèrerait gérer Malfoy que Jules et Weasley.

"Comme si ça te gênait vraiment," dit Weasley, choisissant visiblement de tourner son agressivité vers Nott. "Vous avez probablement les même tatouages de serpents."

"La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, les death eaters ne recrutaient pas d'enfants," fit Nott d'un ton acide. "Sauf peut-être pour servir de boucliers humain. Maintenant, si vous pouviez partir, s'il vous plait ? C'est assez clair qu'Harry n'est pas intéressé, et j'aimerai pouvoir retourner à mon livre."

"Amuses toi bien avec ça, Harry," répondit Jules sombrement, et lui et Weasley partirent  _enfin._

Harry et Nott échangèrent un regard, et explosèrent de rire.

"Okay, comment est-ce que Jules et toi vous êtes rencontrés ?" demanda finalement Harry.

Nott fit la grimace. "Lui et moi nous croisons à beaucoup des rassemblements sociaux visant principalement les vieilles famille Sang-Pures. On ne s'est jamais entendus."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et Malfoy ?"

"Le fils d'un Death Eater qui a été acquitté," expliqua brièvement Nott. "Comme moi."

Il avait glissé ça tranquillement, mais Harry savait que Nott attendait une surprise qui ne vint pas. Ce qui indiquerait à Nott qu'il avait été un sujet de discussion chez les Potters pendant l'été, et qu'Harry avait été au courant et choisit de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

"Je le vois beaucoup moins souvent que Jules," continua Nott. "On est pas amis, mais nos parents le sont, alors on doit suivre le mouvement. Il est un peu trop centré sur lui-même et il est jaloux que je sois plus intelligent que lui."

Harry souffla, amusé. "Il me fait penser à mon cousin."

"Le bébé morse ?" fit Nott, doute évident dans sa voix. Harry avait un peu décrit Dudley, Pétunia et Vernon dans ses lettres.

"Pas dans l'apparence," dit Harry. "Même si j'aimerai que ce soit le cas, ce serait tellement simple de se moquer de lui. Non, c'est simplement- il est tellement égocentrique. Dudley est pareille. Le monde tourne autour de lui."

Nott sourit en coin. "Ouais, c'est Malfoy pour toi. Oh-"

Harry leva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit en glissant, et Neville Longbottom marqua une pause sur le seuil, se mordillant les lèvres. "Hey, Ha-Potter," dit il. "Jules a dit que tu étais par là, et, en fait, ils sont vraiment très bruyants- il se plaignait que vous deux vouliez juste lire, et je me demandais- est-ce que je peux vous rejoindre ?"

"Tu peux rentrer," dit Nott. Harry lui lança un coup d’œil, et vit le regard contemplatif que son ami potentiel donnait à Longbottom. "On ne lit pas vraiment, mais je peux promettre qu'on est moins bruyant qu'un compartiment plein de probables Gryffindors."

Longbottom sourit. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et vit le livre à côté de Nott. "Hé, est-ce que c'est un roman muggle ?"

"C'est le mien," fit Harry. "Je le lisais, et il voulait jeter un coup d’œil."

"Huh." Neville sortit son propre livre, qui semblait être porté sur l'herbologie, avant d'enregistrer le titre du livre de Nott et de se figer.

Harry se crispa. Il avait oublié- le livre de Nott n'était assez évidement pas dans le curriculum normal des premières années, et si Longbottom en faisait toute une histoire-

"Tu aimes l'herbologie alors ?" dit Longbottom, paraissant un peu nerveux, mais déterminé.

Nott se pencha en avant, un éclat dans le regard. "Beaucoup. C'est un nouveau livre, par contre, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup avancé mais il y a cette plante qui produit un savon qui peu tourner un sorcier en squib temporairement."

Longbottom semblait à la fois fasciné et nauséeux.

Harry retourna à son livre de potions, écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille distraite pour s'assurer que Nott ne dévore pas Longbottom tout crû, mais il s'avéra que Longbottom était un prodige en herbologie, grâce à sa famille qui possédait apparemment beaucoup de serres et une grande part de l'industrie des plantes magiques, et une fois sa nervosité surpassée lui et Nott développèrent une conversation intéressante. Dont la majeur partie passa bien au dessus de la tête d'Harry. Une fois sûr que Longbottom n'était pas autant sujet à recourir à des stéréotypes stupides que Jules et Weasley, il arrêta de leur prêter attention.

"Théo, chéri," roucoula quelqu'un.

Harry leva les yeux et vit une fille de onze ans aux cheveux d'un blond glacial et souriant d'un air narquois.

"Daphné," dit Nott d'un air résigné. "J'aurai dû savoir que tu finirai par me trouver."

"Impossible de te manquer," répondit Daphné, s'asseyant à côté de Nott comme si le compartiment était à elle. Un autre garçon la suivit, petit, cheveux bruns bouclés et lunettes bleues sur un visage rond.

On fit les présentations. Daphné se trouva être Daphné Greengrass, encore une autre famille Sang-Pure, dont les membres tendaient à finir soit en Slytherin, soit en Hufflepuff, tandis que l'autre garçon était Anthony Goldstein, un cousin par mariage. Ils avaient grandis ensembles par défaut. Harry voyait clairement qu'ils se chamaillaient comme frère et soeur. Les deux avaient fait preuve du choc maintenant attendu en apprenant que Jules Potter avait un jumeau ainé, ce qu'Harry esquiva avec l'excuse toute prête qu'il avait grandi loin de sa famille pour des raisons de sécurité. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Tracy Davis, une amie de Daphné et sorcière de sang-mêlée, puis par une autre sorcière appelée Sue Li qui, ayant vu Daphné effectuer un charme pour arranger les cheveux, était entrée pour l’interroger dessus, et n'était apparemment pas repartie. Harry était surpris de voir la discussion se jouer si aisément. A tout moment, au moins deux sujets étaient discutés, et bien que cela débordait parfois en des propos échauffés, personne ne s'énerva vraiment. Nott semblait intéressé par tout le monde à contrecœur, et, comme Harry, un peu surpris que tant de monde pouvaient parler si simplement.

Harry haussa des sourcils dans sa direction. Nott secoua la tête.

Harry se concentra sur le débat de Goldstein, Li et Davis, porté sur s'il serait ou non possible d'enchanter une radio muggle pour la faire fonctionner à l'intérieur de Hogwarts. Greengrass écoutait avec une expression d'intérêt involontaire. Harry se dit qu'elle avait probablement grandit entourée des croyances anti-muggle dont parlait sans-cesse James, mais au moins elle ne commençait pas une dispute à ce sujet.

Un bout de papier percuta doucement sa tête. Harry parvint à l'attraper juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Nott évitait soigneusement de le regarder, ce qui lui indiqua aisément d'où le papier venait.

Il le déplia subrepticement. Le message était court et ne tournait pas autour du point. _Pour répondre à ce que -je pense- tu tentais de me demander, les gens ont tendance à m'éviter à cause de mon nom de famille._

Il hocha lentement de la tête, conscient que Nott verrait le mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision, avant de faire tomber la note derrière son pied, et de la faire brûler d'une pensée.

Personne ne fit ne serait-ce que tressaillir, alors on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Bien. Il ne voulait pas laisser tout de suite dévoiler qu'il pouvait utiliser de la magie sans baguette et incantation pour l'instant, peu importe combien ses tours étaient simples. Même James et Jules ne savaient pas.

"Pardon," fit quelqu'un, "est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu un chat ? Celui d'une fille s'est échappè, et je lui ait dit que je l'aiderait à chercher- oh, est-ce que c'est le livre de cours de potion de la deuxième année ?"

Tout le monde leva la tête, clignant des yeux, pour voir une jeune sorcière aux cheveux buissonneux se tenir obstinément dans l'ouverture de la porte, regard avec intérêt en direction de Nott, qui avait sortit le livre en question de son sac afin de prouver un point sur l'usage d'une certaine plante à Longbottom.

"Oui..." dit Nott.

"Est-ce qu'il est bien ? Mon père et ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser acheter les livres de deuxième ou troisième année, ils m'ont dit que l'ensemble des premières années devraient être assez. J'ai déjà mémoriser tous les livres de cours, bien sûr, j'espère seulement que ce sera suffisant, je suis la première personne de ma famille a avoir de la magie, ce fut une telle surprise quand la lettre est arrivée- Je m’appelle Hermione Granger, d'ailleurs, ça vous gêne si je vous rejoins ?"

Harry pouvait à peine comprendre le débit trop rapide du flot de mots.

Une grimace se formait déjà au travers dy visage de Greengrass, et Nott paraissait perdu quelque part entre glacial et perplexe, mais Goldstein lança un coup de coude acéré dans les côtes de Greengrass et dit, "Ouais, bien sû, je pense qu'on peut faire de la place pour une personne de plus-"

Harry, Longbottom et Li se déplacèrent pour permettre à la nouvelle venue de s'assoir de leur côté du compartiment. Ça commençait à être un peu bondé, mais ils se débrouillèrent.

Greengrass et Nott était clairement froids concernant Granger au début. Ca n'aidait clairement pas qu'elle soit du genre Je-Sais-Tout, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle essayait de paraitre comme ça. Elle paraissait surtout être du genre surdouée et un peu désespérée de se faire des amis. Il avait vu des enfants comme elle dans son école muggle et savait qu'elle n'en avait probablement pas eut beaucoup auparavant. Les plus intelligents se faisaient toujours embêtés par les gens comme ceux du gang de Dudley. Donc même s'il trouvait ses jacassements irritant, il était d'accord pour la supporter, surtout puisqu'elle _était_ , en fait, intelligente. Plus, c'était intéressant de regarder Greengrass et Nott réagir à la présence d'une née-muggle. Greengrass ne perdit jamais exactement le vague dédain, mais Nott essayait au moins. Et aucun d'entre ne fit de commentaires de déplacés.

En fait, Harry s'était tellement laissé fasciné par leurs diverses conversations qu'il ne remarqua même pas le changement de paysages jusqu'à ce qu'un coup sec résonna à leur porte et un grand garçon aux cheveux roux -sûrement un des Weasley plus âgé- passa sa tête dans leur compartiment. "On va bientôt arriver à Hogwarts," dit-il. "Vous devriez enfiler vos robes." Il marqua une pause, jetant un coup d’œil aux baguettes sorties sur leurs cuisses et aux livres ouverts à une page où certains débattait du contenu. "Des Ravenclaws en formation, on dirait," fit-il avec un sourire.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher- il souffla, amusé.

Le préfet le regarda et il vit qu'il l'avait reconnu, mais heureusement, il ne fit pas de commentaire. "On se verra à l'école," dit-il avec une expression fière, bien que pincée, avant de partir.

Le compartiment se vida lentement quand les autres partirent chercher leurs coffres et se changer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Harry et Nott. Longbottom leur demanda s'il pouvait venir les rejoindre au lieu de passer le reste du voyage jusqu'à l'école avec le groupe de Jules. Harry tenta de ne pas rire en lui assurant qu'il serait le bienvenu.

Lui et Nott rangèrent leurs livres et baguettes et se changèrent en leur robes scolaires, parlant de temps en temps de choses sans grande importance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Granger ?" demanda Nott après un moment.

Harry haussa des épaules. "Un peu énervante, mais peut-être qu'on peut la sortir de son je-sais-tout. Elle pourrait au moins être utile pour étudier avec elle.

"J'aimerai bien faire un groupe d'étude de cette bande," dit Nott d'un air pensif. "Je dois dire, je n'avais pas rencontré de nés-muggles avant."

Harry fut surpris pendant une entière demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se souvienne de qui était la famille de Nott et que bien sûr il n'allait probablement pas à des rassemblements où étaient aussi invités des nés-muggles. "Elle n'est pas moins intelligente que nous," dit-il. "Elle n'a juste... pas la même attitude en société."

"Quelqu'un doit lui apprendre comment se conformer à l'étiquette," souffla Nott, "ou Daphné va péter un câble au bout de deux mois et la maudire jusqu'aux enfers."

Harry souffla, amusé, imaginant la glaciale Daphné s'élancer contre Hermione Granger-cœur-sur-la-main. "J'ai le sentiment qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir un peu mieux que ce que tu penses."

"J'ai reçut quelques sorts de la part de Daphné," répondit Nott d'un ton définitif. "Ce n'est pas une situation agréable, crois mi sur parole."

Harry lui fit raconter cette histoire, qui impliquait une fête de Noël et un peu de Breuvage de Bavardage glissé dans le verre de Daphné. Nott en était à la moitié quand Longbottom arriva, ce qui voulait bien sûr dire que Nott dût reprendre depuis le début, et ensuite Goldstein débarqua, Sue Li derrière lui, et le temps que Nott finisse de raconter l'histoire, il fallait descendre du train.

Laissez son coffre derrière laissa une boule de nerf dans le ventre d'Harry, puisqu'il contenait presque tout ce qu'il possédait en ce monde, mais les autres avaient obéis sans hésitation, alors il se força à agrandir son coffre a sa taille normale et à le laisser sur les rails à côté de celui de Nott avant de suivre les autres en dehors du train.

"Premières années ! Premières année par ici !" rugit une voix profonde.

Harry et Nott sursautèrent tous deux un peu quand une grande silhouette, bien trop pour être celle d'un homme naturel, apparut à travers la vapeur émise par le train. Il tenait une lanterne et son visage paraissait assez avenant, mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de voir Oncle Vernon quand le grand homme s'approcha, et il se replia un peu sur lui-même.

Nott lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. "Je pense qu'on est supposés le suivre," dit-il.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et hocha la tête.

Le géant les mena jusqu'aux berges d'un lac, tourné noir par l'heure tardive, où une petite flotte de barques en bois les attendait. Harry, Nott, Longbottom et Goldstein grimpèrent dans l'une d'elle ; Greengrass, Davis, Sue Li et, étonnement, Hermione Granger, étaient dans le bateau à côté du leur. Granger bavardait avec Li sans remarquer les coups d’œil glaciaux de Greengrass. Nott donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui se tourna et échangea un sourire connaisseur avec lui autour de la sorcière née-muggle aux compétences sociales qui laissaient à désirer.

"Si elle arrive de l'autre côté du lac sans aucune forme "d'accident", je serai choqué," murmura Nott.

Harry garda un œil sur l'autre embarcation, mais Daphné était trop bien éduquée pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'aussi crasse que propulser Granger dans l'eau, et décida d'ignorer complètement l'autre fille. Davis s'arrangea pour osciller entre Greengrass et les deux autres, elle semblait tiraillée entre le snobisme de son amie et son intérêt évident pour ce dont parlait Li et Granger.

Nott et Longbottom se perdirent à nouveau dans une discussion sur l'herbologie -apparemment le père de Longbottom appréciait aussi le sujet, et avait parlé de quelques plantes étranges qui poussaient dans le lac à la matriarche Longbottom- tandis que Goldstein discutait aimablement de quels membres de sa famille étaient allés dans quelles maisons et qu'Harry écoutait avec un vague intérêt. Tout le monde s'arrêta, cependant, quand ils tournèrent après une petite péninsule et le château apparût.

C'était _magnifique_.

Les yeux d'Harry ne pouvaient pas boire cette vue assez rapidement. Il réalisa qu'il se penchait en avant et se força à s'assoir correctement, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir son excitation, ne pouvait pas retenir sa  _faim_ . L'école était grande, et clairement âgée, avec des tours et des remparts et des fenêtres brillant d'une lumière dorée. Intimidant et amical à la fois.  _Tu es le bienvenu ici_ , le château disait,  _mais ce ne sera pas pour autant facile_ .

Et Hogwarts vibrait presque de magie.

Les poings d'Harry se resserrèrent. C'était tout ce de quoi il avait rêvé, et plus.

"Merlin," fit Longbottom dans un souffle.

Nott et Harry échangèrent un regard. Nott tentait de le cacher, et il ne le _verbaliserait_ jamais, mais il était tout autant émerveillé que Longbottom et Harry.

Harry sourit à l'autre garçon. Nott hésita, et sourit en retour.

Ils virent Malfoy marcher avec ses gardes du corps et trois autres filles et un garçon, tous clairement concentrés sur Malfoy. Harry roula des yeux et vit Nott faire de même.

"Ça va être  _tellement_ drôle si on a Défense avec lui," murmura Nott. "C'est basiquement une opportunité approuvée par l'école pour maudire des gens."

"Parait putain de fantastique," dit Harry. "Je peux déjà penser à quelques personnes que j'adorerai viser."

Nott lui lança un regard espiègle. "Voyons voir... Jules Potter, Ronald Weasley, et Malfoy ?"

"Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent," répondit Harry d'un air impassible.

"Oui, en fait, merci d'avoir remarqué."

Longbottom plissa des yeux en les regardant. "Si je ne savais pas mieux, je penserai que vous ne vous aimez pas."

"Oh, c'est le cas," dit Nott.

"Presque de la haine, je dirais," approuva Harry, tentant de ne pas rire devant l'air confus de Longbottom. Il y parvint jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard de Nott. Alors, ils perdirent tous deux la bataille et éclatèrent de rire.

Longbottom secoua la tête. "Vous êtes tous les deux tarés."

"Il en faut en être pour le reconnaitre," répliqua Greengrass, appuyant un coude sur l'épaule de Goldstein, qui était un peu plus petit qu'elle, alors qu'elle les rejoignait, suivie par les autres filles de son bateau.

"Nous, les tarés, on doit se serrer les coudes," approuva Goldstein en souriant.

Nott ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'une multitude de fantômes traversant le début de la pièce dans laquelle les premières années avaient été rassemblés. Harry sursauta et s'en voulut immédiatement. Au moins il n'avait pas crié, contrairement à un bon tiers des autres élèves.

Les fantômes firent toute une histoire de faire comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir les premières années, parlèrent de la Cérémonie du Placement et partirent comme ils étaient arrivés.

" _Très_ subtile de leur part," murmura Harry. Seuls Nott et Goldstein l'entendirent. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient les seuls à apprécier son sarcasme. Dans tous les cas, Goldstein souffla, amusé, et Nott sourit.

Une grande femme à l'air sévère entra dans la pièce et leur fit un discours rapide. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon et n'osaient probablement pas ne serait-ce que tenter de s’échapper. Harry était un peu sur ses gardes autours d'elle ; quelque chose dans l'inflexibilité de son visage lui rappelait un peu Tante Pétunia, mais elle avait une sorte de gentillesse et de constance absentes chez Pétunia. Donc peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas si mal.

Elle se présenta comme Professeur McGonagall, et commença à les organiser en vagues lignes. Harry hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir à ses compagnons et se fraya un passage à travers la foule juste alors que McGonagall atteignait Jules.

"Professeur ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle se tourna, baissa les yeux vers lui, et haussa immédiatement des sourcils à un point tel qu'ils disparurent presque dans la ligne de ses cheveux. "Mr. Potter et- Mr Potter ?"

"Oui, ma'am," acquiesça Harry, tentant d'être poli et d'ignorer le regard noir qu'il recevait de la part de Jules. Heureusement que la pièce était un chaos désorganisé de premières années essayant de s'arranger par ordre alphabétique de nom de famille, personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention. "Je me demandais -alphabétiquement, je devrai passer avant Jules, je m’appelle Harry, mais je préfèrerai qu'il passe avant moi -je sais qu'il est excité d'être classé, et les gens vont me pointer du doigt-"

"Je suppose que je peux faire une exception," dit McGonagall, n'ayant visiblement toujours pas surpassé le choc des _jumeaux_ Potter.

"Merci, professeur," dit Harry aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait, avant de s'installer derrière Jules dans la ligne.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?" siffla Jules.

Harry haussa des épaules. "Si tout le monde parle de moi, ça enlèvera à ton heure de gloire, petit frère."

Jules paraissait perdu entre furieux et confus. Évidement, il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il venait juste d'être insulté, ce qui était bien sûr le cas, mais personne avec un brin de subtilité n'était là pour le lui expliquer.

Ils se seraient sans doutes plus disputés, mais McGonagall demanda leur attention et ouvrit les portes desquelles elle était arrivée, menant la double ligne de premières années dans le grand hall.

Harry était tellement étourdis en tentant de tout enregistrer d'un coup qu'il trébucha presque quand les lignes s'arrêtèrent. Jules lui lança un coup de coude et un froncement de sourcil. "Fait  _attention_ ," siffla-t-il.

Avec un effort immense, Harry parvint à se retenir de répondre par son propre coup de coude. Ça n'aurait fait qu'escalader et ils étaient sur  _scène_ , fixés par environ trois cent personne. Pas le moment pour des bagarres entre frères.

Un vieux chapeau de sorcier pointu et abimé était posé sur un tabouret, au milieu de l'avant de l'estrade. Harry commençait tout juste à se demander ce qui se passait -il avait lu des choses sur le chapeau dans  _Hogwarts, une histoire,_ mais il ne bougeait pas- quand il ouvrit ses plis et se mit à chanter.

Il avait une jolie voix, en plus.

Harry ne l'écouta cependant qu'à moitié. Les descriptions des maisons étaient assez justes, à son avis, de ce qu'il en avait lu, mais courtes et simples. Il était bien plus intéressé par l'observation des autres élèves. La table en rouge et or était loin sur sa gauche, évidement Gryffindor, puis venait Hufflepuff en noir et jaune, Ravenclaw en bleu et bronze, et enfin Slytherin en vert et argent, totalement à sa droite. Il était à peu près sûr qu'ils avaient leur raison pour placer les Slytherins et les Gryffindors à l'opposé les uns des autres.

Le chapeau finit de chanter, tout le monde applaudit, et McGonagall s'avança, un rouleau à la main.

"Abbot, Hannah !"

Harry regarda la fille blonde s'avancer jusqu'au tabouret au milieu de l'estrade et plaquer le chapeau au dessus de ses couettes.

"HUFFLEPUFF !"

La table des Hufflepuff explosa en applaudissements. Harry vit de l'éclat de pièces changeant de mains et en déduisit que les gens devaient parier sur la maison qui aurait le premier élève placé chaque année.

Susan Bones, qu'Harry connaissait grâce aux petits rassemblements de Jules, partit pour Hufflepuff, et une fille qu'Harry pensait se souvenir avoir été mentionnée par Sue Li et qui s’appelait Jessica Banderas fut la première à aller en Ravenclaw. Davis fut envoyée en Slytherin, ce qui surprit un peu Harry, puisqu'elle lui avait plutôt semblé être une Ravenclaw, mais il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Seamus Finnegan finit en Gryffindor, ce qui surprit (pas du tout) Harry. Granger mit presque deux minutes à être placée, avant qu'au final le chapeau n'ouvre son plis pour crier "GRYFFINDOR !". Granger était clairement satisfaite. Ce choix là avait réussi à surprendre un peu Harry.

Anthony Goldstein se retrouva en Ravenclaw, les sbires de Malfoy en Slytherin, Sue Li en Ravenclaw, et Longbottom en Gryffindor. Son placement prit encore plus de temps que celui d'Hermione, et fit se hausser les sourcils d'Harry. Soit les lions allaient dévorer Longbottom vivant, soit il apprendrait à montrer un peu du répondant dont il avait fait preuve quand il parlait de plantes avec Nott.

Malfoy partit en Slytherin, et à chaque nom, Harry devint de plus en plus nerveux.

Pas tant pour le placement que pour-

Tout le monde allait le _fixer_.

_C'est ce que tu voulais_ , se rappela-t-il avec force.  _Tu as délibérément choisis de garder ton existence un secret tout le mois dernier. Maintenant assume._

Nott se fit placer en Slytherin. Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné, et avança d'un pas nonchalant pour s'assoir à côté de Daphné, un peu séparé de Malfoy, ses suppôts, et une fille trapue qu'Harry avait vue avec Malfoy plus tôt. Apparemment, Greengrass n'appréciait pas beaucoup plus Malfoy que Nott. Harry n'était pas surpris. Elle tenait visiblement la classe et la subtilité en haute estime, et Malfoy n'avait aucune des deux, seulement de l'argent et de l'arrogance.

Padma Patil finit en Ravenclaw, Parvati en Gryffindor. Harry pouvait à peine y prêter attention, il était trop occupé à essayer d'essuyer discrètement ses mains moites.

Finalement-

"Potter, Julian !"

Des murmures se formèrent dans le hall. "Potter, elle a dit ?" " _Le_ Jules Potter ?"

Jules marcha jusqu'au tabouret comme s'il n'avait pas une préoccupation au monde, s'assit, et plaça le chapeau sur sa tête.

Celui-ci prit à peine cinq secondes avant de se fixer sur "GRYFFINDOR !"

Harry se serrait sentit conforté s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à essayer de ne pas paniquer.

La table en rouge et or explosa en cris. Les Jumeaux Weasley chantaient à tue-tête "On a Potter ! On a Potter!", les Hufflepuffs et les Ravenclaws applaudissaient avec enthousiasme ; les Slytherins semblaient taper dans leurs mains plus par décorum qu'autre chose.

"Potter, Hadrian !"

Harry leva le menton, s'assura que son masque d'impassibilité était bien en place, et s'avança vers le tabouret avec autant de confiance en lui qu'il pouvait, ignorants les murmures soudains plus forts et la confusion.

Il ramassa le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Son long bord glissa, s'accrocha à ses lunettes, puis passa au dessus d'elles.

"Hmm," fit une petite voix à son oreille. "Intéressant... Un bon esprit, beaucoup de courage. Du talent, oh seigneur oui- de la magie sans baguette ? A ton âge ?"

_Est-ce que vous allez le dire à quelqu'un ?_ songea Harry aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Le chapeau pouffa. "Ce n'est certainement pas à  _moi_ de raconter tes secrets. Oh, regarde moi ça, quel  _désir_ de faire tes preuves... et tu ne pardonne pas facilement, pas vrai... Oui, je pense que je sais où tu pourras devenir grand..."

Harry repensa à ce qu'Ollivander lui avait dit. A être appelé un  _monstre,_ à James et Jules se contentant  _d'assumer_ qu'il était faible et inutile et à envoyer au loin.  _Oui_ , songea-t-il.  _De la grandeur. C'est ce que je veux._

"Alors dans ce cas... mieux vaut SLYTHERIN !" le chapeau cria le dernier mot, le rendant audible à tout le hall, et Harry ravala son sourire quand il se leva et se délesta du couvre-chef.

Le hall était plongé dans un silence de mort.

Il ignora résolument le choc. Ne regarda surtout pas en direction de Jules ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est pour la masse vert et argent des Slytherins. Il était à mi-chemin de la table de sa nouvelle maison avant qu'ils ne se remettent de leur choc et commencent à applaudir. Le reste de l'école les suivit rapidement.

Heureusement, McGonagall passa rapidement à "Roper, Sophie !" tandis qu'Harry se glissait dans son siège, à côté de Tracey Davis et en face de Nott.

"Hé bien, _ça_ ce fut une surprise," fit une voix narquoise.

Harry lança un regard à sa droite tout en aplaudissement pour le placement de Sophie Roper en Hufflepuff et vit la même jolie fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait été avec Malfoy un peu plus tôt.

"Parkinson, pas vrai ?" dit-il, espérant ne pas se mettre des gens à dos tout de suite. Il savait exactement à quel point son placement était un choc.

"Pansy Parkinson, à ton service," dit la fille, lui offrant un sourire retord. De l'autre côté de Parkinson, Malfoy les ignorait avec une application qui indiqua à Harry qu'il était suspendu à chacun de leurs mots. "Je ne peux pas dire que quiconque s'attendait à ce que tu sois en Slytherin."

"Ou, tu sais, même à ce que tu _existes_ ," dit Greengrass. Son regard et celui de Parkinson se croisèrent. Harry se dit que la température avait chuté de quelques degrés.

Parkinson sourit. "Ça, aussi."

"Je vivais avec des parents jusqu' il y a un mois et demi," fit Harry calmement. "Pour... des raisons de sécurité."

"Quels parents ?" fit Parkinson, clairement intéressée. Harry pouvait déjà voir son genre ; il avait connue des filles comme elle avant, qui amassait commérages et rumeurs comme si c'étaient des gemmes précieuses et utilisait ce qu'elles savaient pour grimper l’échelle sociale. Ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'avoir comme ennemie, mais il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement non plus, ni la façon dont elle s'accrochait au moindre mot de Malfoy.

"La soeur muggle de ma mère et son époux," dit-il platement.

Ce fut, comme il l'avait prédit, un peu comme lâcher une bombe sur la table. "Des _muggles_?" dit Malfoy, perdant son désintérêt étudié. Les autres avaient déjà appris ça dans le train, mais Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, la fille renfrognée, et Parkinson, étaient visiblement choqués. "J'espère que tu as nettoyé la viciation."

Harry roula des yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était contagieux."

La fille renfrognée fit la grimace. "Alors je suppose que c'est comme si tu avais grandis né-muggle."

Harry était assez tenté de lever sans baguette la carafe d'eau depuis le milieu de la table et de le lui renverser sur la tête, ce qui devrait marquer son point joliment, mais il ne voulait pas jouer cette carte aussi tôt. "Je suppose," dit-il d'un air indifférent.

Malfoy eut un rictus. Harry commençait à penser qu'il faisait plutôt souvent cette tête. "Un Slytherin avec une enfance muggle. Attendez que mon père en entende parler. Tu vas probablement tous nous disgracier avec ton attitude primitive."

Harry observa son bout de table. Nott, Greengrass et Davis attendaient tous clairement qu'il gère ça tout seul. Il pouvait déjà voir que Slytherin était la maison des jeux de pouvoir et des politiques internes, ce qui signifie qu'il devait s'occuper de ce problème ou ils penseraient tous qu'il était le plus faible et le mettraient probablement de côté.

Bien. Il avait fait face à pire que Malfoy.

"J'ai beaucoup lu cet été," dit-il plaisamment. "Assez pour savoir que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aliéner l'héritier d'une Ancienne et Noble Maison le premier jour du trimestre. Une leçon que _certains_ d’entre nous pourraient apparemment supporter d'apprendre."

Malfoy rougit violemment. "Tu penses être tellement intelligent, Potter," cracha-t-il.

"Non," dit Harry simplement. "J'ai juste raison."

Il se retourna vers Nott, espérant que personne ne pouvait voir à quel point il était nerveux, espérant que ça avait été assez pour l'empêcher de devenir le punchingball verbal de Malfoy.

Greengrass le regardait de la même façon qu'un chat regardait quelque chose qu'il avait pensé être une souris mais qui montrait soudainement ses griffes. Davis souriait et Nott semblait approbateur.

Ron Weasley suivit Jules, Finnegan et Dean Thomas en Gryffindor, ce qui ne surpris personne, et avec "Zabini, Blaise" placé en Slytherin, la cérémonie prit fin.

Zabini prit un siège entre Crabbe et Nott, de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à Harry. Il était grand et noir, avec un sourire blanc tranchant, et une expression qui donnait l'impression qu'il était éternellement en train de rire intérieurement à une blague que le reste d’entre eux étaient trop ignorants pour comprendre.

"Zabini," réfléchit Malfoy. "Pas le fils de la Veuve Noire ?"

Le sourire de Zabini passa de _tranchant_ à _létal_. "Sur la possibilité que je le sois, Malfoy, est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de m'énerver ?"

Malfoy grommela.

Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Nott, qui articula  _plus tard_ juste alors qu'un grand homme avec un pardessus argenté flottant et des robes violettes sans goût se leva et fit un geste pour demander le silence. "Bienvenue !" s'exclama-t-il, souriant comme si rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que de voir tous leurs visages. "Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année Hogwarts ! Avant que l'on commence notre banquet, je voudrai vous dire quelques mots. Et les voici : Nitwit ! Blubber ! Oddment ! Tweak !"

"Merci !"

Il se rassit.

Harry fixa la haute table, puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses confrères. "Est-ce qu'il est- un peu fou ?"

"Un principal totalement désastreux, si tu veux mon avis," soupira Davis.

"Et oui," ajouta Nott. "Il... lui manque des cases. Bien sûr, il est aussi un des sorciers les plus puissants vivant aujourd'hui, peut-être même _le plus_ puissant, et les rumeurs disent qu'il est la seule personne que le Dark Lord ait jamais craint."

"Et il est proviseur d'une école ?" fit Harry d'un ton incrédule. "Si j'étais un si bon sorcier, tu peux parier que je ferai  _n'importe quoi_ sauf- sauf traîner ici, à  _enseigner_ ."

Les autres rires doucement, et puis la conversation fut interrompue par l'apparition de tellement de nourriture que la mâchoire d'Harry tomba.

"Sert toi, Potter," dit Nott avec un sourire en coin.

"J'adore la magie," dit-il avec ferveur, se servant une portion généreuse de roast beef et de pudding Yorkshire.

La conversation mourut presque entièrement alors qu'ils se frayaient un passage à travers tout ce qui se tenait sur la table à coups de fourchette, puis à travers les desserts quand les plats principaux disparurent. Malfoy sembla content de se replier sur sa conversation avec Parkinson, et Harry resta avec Nott, Davis, Greengrass, et plus ou moins Zabini, qui semblait heureux de rester silencieux et décalé.

Harry commençait à se sentir réchauffé et ensommeillé à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il avait avalé, et sirota de l'eau glacée pour rester alerte. Ses nouveaux camarades de maison ne semblaient pas être du type autour desquels il pouvait baisser sa garde. Pas encore, dans tous les cas, surtout pas les filles et Malfoy et ses sbires. Il osa finalement tourner son attention sur la haute table. Il avait été déterminé, pendant tout ce temps, à agir comme si son placement n'était pas un Événement Dramatique, ce qui voulait bien sûr dire pas le droit de regarder discrètement les réactions des gens.

McGonagall était assise entre un homme très petit et un grand homme aux cheveux noirs un peu gras. Puisque les premiers années étaient assis à la table la plus proche d'eux, Harry avait une vue excellente sur le professeur en bout de table, qui portait un turban et semblait extrêmement nerveux, particulièrement quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs se tournait pour lui parler.

"Qui est celui avec le turban ?" demanda-t-il.

Nott jeta un coup d’œil à la table. "Nouveau professeur de Défense."

"On dit que le poste est maudit," dit Parkinson avec délectation. "Personne n'a été capable de garder la position pour plus d'un an depuis plus d'une décennie."

"Son nom est Quirrell," dit Nott d'un ton désinvolte. "Apparemment il a eut une petite frayeur avec un vampire et se balade avec de l'ail dans son turban maintenant."

Ils le fixèrent tous.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Mon cousin est un Ravenclaw en quatrième année."

Harry regarda à nouveau en direction de la haute table juste au bon moment pour croiser le regard de Quirrell. Une douleur brûlante soudaine s'éleva dans sa cicatrice.

Il grimaça avant de se contrôler et de mettre la douleur de côté.

"Tout va bien, Potter ?" fit Nott.

Harry rencontra son regard directement. "Parfaitement. Qui est le professeur qui a l'air de vouloir m'empoisonner ?" Il en avait une assez bonne idée d'après les diatribes furieuses de James à propos de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Snape, surnommé Snivellus, qui était apparemment allé à l'école avec James et ses amis et était un "connard de Slytherin visqueux et gras." Jules avait apparemment pour instructions de "ne pas accepter le moindre biais" de la part de ce mystérieux professeur. Harry resta hors de ces discussions, tout en décidant silencieusement que n'importe qui à qui James Potter s'embêtait à donner un surnom aussi désagréable ne pouvait pas être si mal.

Greengrass lança un coup d’œil à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait alterner entre envoyer un regard noir à la table des Gryffindors et à Harry. "Professeur Snape," dit-elle, confirmant les suspicions d'Harry. "Notre directeur de maison, et le maitre des potions ici."

"Il semble vraiment ne pas t'aimer, Potter," ricana Malfoy.

Harry regarda à nouveau la table. "Hé bien, il semble aimer mon frère encore moins, alors je vais tenter ma chance."

Nott et Greengrass expliquèrent tour à tour ce que les membres de leur famille plus âgés leur avaient dit à propos des divers professeur, tandis que Zabini, Harry, et Davis en particulier leur prêtait une grande attention.

Dumbledor les renvoya du hall avec quelques avertissements, à savoir que la Forêt Interdite était interdite -"Je n'aurai _jamais_ deviné," murmura Nott avec un lourd sarcasme, tirant des sourires en coin de Harry et Zabini- et qu'un couloir en particulier au troisième étage était _strictement_ hors limites, sous menace de mort, laissant Harry se demander quel genre d'école était Hogwarts exactement.

"Slytherins premiers années," dit fermement quelqu'un. "Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait."

Ils levèrent la tête et trouvèrent un garçon et une fille plus âgés les attendant, tous deux portant de petits badges d'argent décorés d'un P stylisé. Des préfets, supposa Harry.

Les premiers années s'extirpèrent docilement de leur sièges et suivirent les préfets. Harry pris son temps afin que personne ne puisse passer derrière lui ; Nott laissa tranquillement Malfoy le dépasser pour marcher avec Harry à l'arrière, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez quiconque, sauf peut-être les tranches de bœuf monosyllabiques qui paraissaient se considérer comme l'ombre de Malfoy.

Les préfets se présentèrent, tandis qu'ils marchaient, comme Gemma Fawcett et Tony McDougal, les préfets de sixième années de Slytherin. Évidement, les examens majeurs des écoles sorcières se tenaient à la fin de la cinquième et septième année, alors les préfets de sixième année était responsables des plus jeunes. Harry prêta attention à leurs commentaires sur les éléments distinctifs du décor pour les aider à retrouver leur chemin à travers les couloirs tortueux des donjons. Il ne voulait  _pas_ se perdre ici. Ils mentionnèrent aussi quelque chose à propos de passages secrets, qu'Harry se résolu à chercher dès qu'il le pourrait.

"Ca ici, est notre fondateur, Salazar Slytherin," dit fièrement Fawcett, pointant un large portrait représentant un homme au visage anguleux et aux cheveux sombres tenant un large serpent. Il leva un sourcil méprisant dans leur direction et se détourna. "La plupart des autres maisons penseraient que l'entrée de nos dortoirs est derrière cette peinture. Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous corrige cette idée reçue, vous pouvez vous attendre à ce qu'un des plus âgé vienne vous ensorcelé la bouche pour qu'elle reste fermée pendant votre sommeil."

Harry cligna des yeux. D'accord alors.

"L'entrée est _en fait_ par là," ajouta Tony, leur lançant un clin d’œil et indiquant une portion vide du mur, puis leur montrant que le chandelier du mur en face de la porte dissimulée avait un petit serpent gravé sur le côté, là où personne ne songerait à regarder à moins de savoir que c'était là. Après leur avoir dit le mot de passe du mur -"Firedrake"- la pierre gronda jusqu'à disparaitre et les laissa entrer dans leur salle commune.

Harry s'était dit qu'il ne serait pas impressionné, pas après le Manoir Potter, mais il le fut. Distinctement. La salle commune était truffée de chaises, tables et canapés ; ça aurait pu être oppressant si ce n'était pour le feu qui craquait chaleureusement dans l'âtre massif et les lumières de sorciers blanc-or qui brillaient des chandeliers et fixations sur les murs tout autour de la salle. Un des mur était bordé de livres ; un autre était fait entièrement de vitres qui semblaient donner sur le fond du lac. Harry imaginait que ce serait assez magnifique pendant la journée, mais de nuit on ne voyait qu'un noir d'encre de l'autre côté des fenêtres. Un grand panneau d'affichage, principalement vide, attendait sur le mur à côté de l'entrée.

"Bienvenue à la maison," dit Fawcett avec un grand sourire.

Quelques uns des plus âgés étaient déjà installés sur les chaises et les tables. Ils ignorèrent les plus jeunes. Quelques autres passèrent par l'entrée, contournèrent le groupe de jeunes élèves, et se dirigèrent vers le passage à la gauche d'Harry qu'il devinait mener vers les dortoirs.

"Premiers années, par là," dit McDougal.

Ils s'installèrent sur une série de sofas et de chaises disposées autour du feu, faisant tous face à Fawcett et McDougal. Quatre autres les rejoignirent et se présentèrent comme les préfets de cinquième année, Ava Pucey et Lucas Roberts, et de septième années, Emily Taylor et Spencer Wright. Les cinquième et septième années s'assirent et laissèrent Fawcett et McDougal mener l'orientation.

Je sais que vous êtes tous fatiguer, alors je vais rester bref," dit Fawcett. "Bienvenue en Slytherin. Les gens dans ces dortoirs seront vôtre deuxième famille pour les sept prochaines années. Après votre famille biologique vient loyauté à l'école, et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, loyauté à la maison Slytherin."

"Professeur Snape, nôtre directeur de maison, a certain standards," continua McDougal. "Les notes, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas, sont O -outstanding-, E -exceeds expectations-, A-acceptable-, P -poor-, et D -dreadul. Pendant les OWLs de votre cinquième année, il est en effet possible d'avoir un T pour Troll, mais ça n'arrive vraiment que si vous dormez pendant l'épreuve ou si quelqu'un vous lance un Sortilège d’Illettrisme."

Harry se fit une note de chercher ce sort et l'apprendre.

"Si vous avez des problèmes à suivre en cours, venez voir l'un d'entre nous," conseilla Fawcett. "Moi ou Tony d'abord, puis si vous ne pouvez pas nous trouver, un des préfets de cinquième ou septième année. On arrangera du soutient avec un des plus âgés. On travaille ensemble pour garder tout le monde au dessus de la moyenne."

"On fera passer vos emplois du temps et des cartes du château dans la matinée," dit Fawcett. "On va vous emmener à vos dortoirs ce soir et au hall demain matin, mais après ça vous devriez pouvoir trouver vôtre chemin. Si vous vous perdez vraiment, tapotez les cartes avec votre baguette et dites "Slytherin" et elles vous guideront jusqu'à la salle commune.

"Une dernière chose," dit McDougal. "Les règles des Slytherin."

"Première règle : unité de la maison avant tout. Peut importe les chamailleries ou jeux de pouvoirs que vous avez, gardez les pour vous. Ne vous disputez _jamais_ avec un autre Slytherin là où une autre maison peut vous voir."

"Vous devriez être avertis que la majorité des autres maisons ne nous aiment pas beaucoup," interrompit Wright. "On s'entend assez bien avec les Ravenclaws et la plupart des Hufflepuffs comprennent au moins ce que c'est que de souffrir de stéréotypes, mais une grande part de l'école -surtout les Gryffindors- attendront de vous que vous soyez une bandes d’imbéciles stupides. N'allez pas chercher la bagarre et leur prouver qu'ils ont raison." Il marqua une pause. "Au moins, ne soyez pas  _stupides_ . S'ils sont des imbéciles, allez-y et soyez des imbéciles en retour."

"Soyez le simplement avec classe," ajouta Ava Pucey, causant le rire des autres préfets.

" _Bref_ ," dit McDougal,"règle deux. Ne vous faîtes pas attraper. Nous sommes des Slytherins, ce qui signifie que l'on fait ce qu'il faut pour arriver au succès, même si ça implique briser des règles. Mais on est aussi la maison des rusés, ce qui veut dire que si vous brisez une règle, vous feriez mieux d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison, et vous feriez mieux d'avoir un plan pour vous en sortir."

"Troisième règle : si vous vous  _faites_ attraper, blâmez quelqu'un d'autre, et faites en sorte que cette personne ne soit pas en Slytherin."

"Quatrième règle : standards académique d'excellence, comme on vous l'a expliqué."

"Cinquième règle : pas de duels dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs. On ne veut pas avoir à gérer la réparation des fournitures, et personne n'apprécie quand toute la salle commune pue les cheveux brûlés."

"Sixième règle : pas de non-Slytherin dans la salle commune. Jamais. Le mot de passe change toute les semaines ; il sera posté sur le panneau d'affichage le lundi. Ne le dites à personne qui n'est pas dans la maison."

"Septième règle : ce qui se passe dans les donjons, reste dans les donjons."

Ils s'arrêtèrent, observant les premiers années. Harry n'avait jamais vu un groupe de onze ans si solennels.

"Très bien," dit finalement Fawcett, l'air satisfait. "Vous êtes probablement tous épuisés. Les filles, avec moi, les garçons avec Tony."

Harry avança avec Nott, Malfoy, les tranches de bœuf et Zabini. Tony leur montra l'embranchement du dortoir des garçons, expliquant comment le château ouvrait et fermait les chambres pour chaque élèves. "Vous êtes six, ce qui est le plus que l'on met jamais dans une chambre," dit-il. "Vous êtes là. Les portes sont étiquetées avec l'année dans laquelle vous êtes, alors vous n'avez pas d'excuse pour entrer dans une autre chambre. On respecte tous la vie privée des autres ; ne venez pas jeter un coup d’œil dans les chambres des années au dessus de vous et on n'entrera pas chez vous. La même chose est valable pour vos coffres et garde robes. Si vous avez besoin de sorts de protections, adressez vous à moi ou Wright. Les salles de bains sont au bout du hall. Gardez les propres et ne laissez pas vos possessions trainer. Tout est clair ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir.

La chambre était longue et rectangulaire, plus large que ce à quoi Harry se serrait attendu, avec trois lits à gauche et trois lits à droite. Il prit une seconde pour se décider -lit à côté de la porte, pour qu'il est une sortie accessible, ou lit au fond, pour qu'il puisse se retirer dans un coin et ses camarades de chambre en guise de barrière si une menace entrait ?

Cette décision fut prise pour lui quand Zabini et Crabbe se saisirent des lits les plus près de la porte. Harry avança directement vers le coin du fond et prit le lit du même côté que Zabini ; il avait Nott à côté de lui et Goyle en face. Malfoy s'installa entre Crabbe et Goyle, radotant sur comment il ne devrait pas avoir à partager sa chambre avec qui que ce soit, et comment il irait se plaindre de ça à son père, et comment son père lui avait dit que les préfets en chef avait leur propre chambres, et qu'il viserait _ça_ dans quelques années, merci beaucoup, et comment son père lui avait dit qu'il y avait des passages secrets dans les dortoirs des Slytherins si vous étiez assez intelligent pour les toruver. Les regards d'Harry et Nott se croisèrent, et Harry dut détourner les yeux pour s'empêcher de ricaner.

Dès qu'il s'assit sur le lit, il y eut un _pop_ et son coffre apparut au pied du lit. Harry fut immensément soulagé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait été nerveux d'en être séparé jusqu' ce qu'il le récupère.

Il regarda Malfoy déballer ses affaires dans l'armoire à côté de son lit et décida qu'il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à faire de même. La section garde-robe de son coffre était tout aussi pratique, et lui permettait de partir rapidement s'il en avait jamais besoin. Il enfila son pyjamas et commença a murmurer des sorts de protections et de silence autour de son lit. Il faisait parfois des cauchemars, des cauchemars qui le faisait parler et crier même s'il ne se souvenait jamais d'eux, et il était  _hors de question_ qu'il laisse ses camarades de chambre l'entendre. Ou s'approcher alors qu'il dort. Le livre sur les protections que Nott lui avait donné était compliqué, et la plupart des sorts qu'il contenait étaient bien trop dur pour le niveau actuel d'Harry, mais il en avait maitrisé un assez simple qui transformerait les rideaux autour de son lit en une barrière et un autre qui lançait un cri si quiconque autre que lui tentait de toucher son lit. Il y en avait d'autres qui pouvaient intégrer quelque chose appelé le sortilège capture-corps ou le sortilège d’assommement  ou une autre malédiction, plus désagréable, mais il ne pouvait lancer ni le  _Petrificus Totalus_ ni le  _Stupefy_ pour l'instant, encore moins la protection plus compliquée. Le livre expliquait que les sorts étourdissant demandait un cœur magique plus mature et plus fort que celui que presque quiconque en dessous de treize ou quatorze ans possédait. Le capture-corps, en revanche, pouvait probablement être lancé par un premier année talentueux. Il décida de s'entraîner sous peu. Peut-être sur Weasley.

Nott et Zabini semblaient tous les deux être en train de lancer leurs propres protections. Malfoy fronça des sourcils et monta dans son lit, paraissant irrité ; clairement, il n'avait pensé a apprendre le moindre sort de protection. Aucuns des suppôts ne l'avaient fait, non plus, mais ce n'était pas une surprise.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de bonne nuit dans la direction de Nott et Zabini et grimpa dans son lit. Il devra trouver un moyen de laisser le son entrer mais pas sortir, au lieu de le bloquer des deux sens.

Le lit était encore plus large que son lit au Manoir Potter, avec un lourd édredon, des draps de soie, et les draps du baldaquin d'un vert foncé riche. Il vit Nott se contenter de pointer sa baguette en direction des rideaux pour les fermer et imita l'autre garçon ; ils se fermèrent docilement.

_Je suis à Hogwarts_ , songea-t-il avec ravissement.  _Je vais apprendre a faire de la magie_ , et aucuns mots n'avaient jamais sonnés si merveilleux.

 

Même un mois au Manoir Potter ne l'avait pas débarrassé pour défaire l'habitude de se lever tôt. Quand Harry ouvrit les rideaux, la fenêtre donnant sur le lac qui formait un mur noir dans leur chambre, et qu'il n'avait pas remarquée la vieille, ne montrait toujours que l'obscurité du lac. Sa montre digitale de basse qualité lui indiqua qu'il était 5:43 du matin.

Il ré-attacha l'étui de sa baguette, sortit la baguette de houx de sous son oreiller et la glissa en place, ramassa ses affaires de toilette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne prit que cinq minutes à se doucher, se brosser les dents, et échouer à arranger ses cheveux d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quand Nott et Zabini montèrent prendre leur déjeuner, ils trouvèrent Harry déjà assis à la table des Slytherins, mangeant une tranche de toast en lisant _La Montée et la Chute des Arts Noirs_.

"Bonjour, Potter," dit Nott, se glissant sur le banc à côté de lui.

"Harry," corrigea Harry distraitement. C'était une coutume de l'école en général, et des sangs-purs en particulier, de s’appeler par les noms de famille jusqu'à ce qu'une permission officielle d'utiliser les prénoms soit donnée. Après un demi été a échanger des lettres et avoir été placés dans la même maison, il décida qu'il pouvait offrir cette permission à Nott.

Nott marqua une pause. "Seulement si tu m'appelles Théo."

"Fait." Harry poussa la carafe d'eau en direction de Théo sans lever la tête.

"Je suis blessé," dit Zabini, sans paraître très blessé. "Pas de prénom pour moi ?"

Harry posa son livre de côté et hausse un sourcil. "On s'est rencontrés _hier_."

Zabini sourit d'un air béat. "Oui, mais on a partagé un dortoir la nuit dernière, Potter. Ça compte certainement pour quelque chose." Il marqua une pause. "Je peux commencer. S'il te plait, oh renommé frère du Garçon-qui-a-Survécut, pourrais tu me faire l'honneur de m'appeler Blaise ?"

"Euh- d'accord," dit Harry, un peu confus, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit comme Zabini -Blaise- avant.

Théo soupira lourdement. "Bien, je suppose qu'on en est tous à employer nos prénoms maintenant. Magnifique d'avoir arrangé ça. Que quelqu'un me passe à manger."

" _Quelqu'un_ ici n'est pas du matin," dit Blaise, poussant un panier de toast toujours fumants en direction de Théo.

Théo se renfrogna. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"Principalement le sortilège pinçant que tu as envoyé à Malfoy."

Harry s'étouffa sur son toast. "Tu  _ quoi _ ?"

_ Théo sourit méchamment. "Il n'arrêtait pas de jacter sur son père et à quel point il était irrité de ne pas pouvoir avoir son propre balais et encore un peu son père. J'en ai eut marre." _

_ "L'a eut droit sur le cul," dit Blaise avec satisfaction. "Je n'avais jamais entendu un humain faire un bruit si proche de ceux d'un grand rongeur avant." _

_ Harry leur lança une grimace de reproche. "La prochaine fois, Nott, fais le quand je suis dans les parages pour voir." _

_ Théo ricana. "Ne te lève pas à une heure si impossible, alors. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te réveiller avant le soleil de toute façon ?" _

_ "Vieilles habitudes," répondit brièvement Harry. _

_ Théo marqua une pause. Il avait définitivement ramassé assez d'informations des lettres d'Harry, et de leur conversation à Diagon Alley, pour deviner que la vie chez les Dursleys avait été moins qu'idéale. Blaise les regarda tour à tour, prêtant clairement attention au sous-entendus. _

"Et où, exactement, as tu développé cette habitude ?" demanda Blaise, quand ni Harry ni Théo ne poursuivirent le sujet.

Harry haussa des épaules. "Mes relations muggles attendaient de moi que je prépare le petit-déjeuner."

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit. "Un sorcier, asservis par des muggles- c'est vraiment n'importe quoi," murmura-t-il.

Harry se trouva a se demander quelles étaient exactement les vues de Blaise sur les muggles et les nés-muggles. Greengrass les pensait clairement inférieur ; Davis ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, mais étant une demi-sang, ce n'était pas étonnant. Harry pouvait déjà dire, cependant, qu'il y avait une septième règle dont on ne parlait pas ; ceux qui toléraient les muggles et les nés-muggles ne se battaient pas par principe, et ceux qui plaçait un sang pur avant tout ne faisait pas en sorte de placer des "sang de bourbe" ou "sales muggles" à chaque tour de phrase. A l'exception de Malfoy, qui pour tout ce qu'il était en Slytherin, ne semblait pas avoir une cuillère à thé de tact. Ce qui voulait dire que bien qu'Harry _appréciait_ Blaise, ou pensait qu'il l'appréciait, ils n'étaient définitivement pas assez proches pour cette conversation. Il n'en avait même pas réellement parlé avec Théo.

Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner et spéculèrent sur leurs classes tandis que le grand hall se remplissait lentement. Harry fut satisfait de voir que Longbottom et Granger entrèrent ensembles, et qu'eux deux lancèrent un hochement de tête à lui et Théo avant de s'esquiver vers le table des Gryffindors.

"Fraterniser avec l'ennemi, Potter ?" fit Blaise d'un air désinvolte.

Théo lui envoya un regard noir mitigé. "On les a rencontrés dans le train. Ils sont tous les deux passables. S'ils peuvent éviter l'idiotie contagieuse des Gryffindors."

"Si qui que ce soit peut réussir à éviter d'attraper leur idiotie, c'est Granger," dit sèchement Harry. "Espérons qu'elle puisse encourager un peu de répondant chez Longbottom, et qu'il puisse lui apprendre à se tenir."

Blaise les regarda, puis la table des Gryffindors. "Cette fille, c'est une née-muggle ?"

Harry hocha la tête comme si ça n'avait absolument pas d'importance.

Blaise n'était clairement pas convaincu, mais il laissa ça passer. "Longbottom... C'est une vieille famille, pas vrai ?"

"Sang-pur pour au moins quatorze générations, je crois," confirma Théo.

"Pourrait faire pire pour un allié Gryffindor, je suppose." Blaise leur jeta un coup d’œil. "Vous réalisez bien que ça va être dur de maintenir n'importe quelle forme de position sociale en Slytherin si vous êtes amis avec une née-muggle Gryffindor."

"Je ne suis pas idiot," répliqua Harry avec mépris.

Blaise haussa des épaules et retourna à son plat.

Malfoy entra nonchalamment trois minutes avant huit heure, l'heure à laquelle le petit-déjeuner commençait officiellement, entouré de Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Greengrass et Davis étaient juste derrière eux et occupèrent le juste milieux entre le groupe de Malfoy et Harry, Blaise et Théo.

Pas trente secondes après qu'ils se soient installés, Snape descendit de l'estrade, tenant un paquet de parchemins. Son visage était d'un froid glacial et sa voix juste assez basse pour qu'ils soient tous obligés de se tenir parfaitement silencieux et immobiles pour l'entre au dessus du brouhaha grandissant du petit-déjeuner, tandis qu'il leur ordonnait d'être en classe à temps, de se comporter avec décorum, et d'éviter les ennuis. Cette dernière recommandation fut accompagnée d'une grimace particulièrement déplaisante en direction d'Harry. Il garda son visage simplement poli et respectueux, ses mains posées sur la table, langage corporel aussi peu menaçant qu'il le pouvait sans s'incliner littéralement.

Snape leur tendit leurs emplois du temps avec une dernière grimace et s'éloigna.

Harry jeta un coup d’œil au sien.

"Herbologie avec les Ravenclaws, défense avec les Gryffindors, et transfiguration," dit Nott. "Cette journée va être fantastique."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J'ai conscience que leurs dialogues ne sont pas vraiment représentatifs de la façon dont des enfants de onze ans parlent. Je ne passe pas de temps autour de gens plus jeunes que *peut-être* l'âge du lycée, donc je n'ai pas de bonnes références. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'attarder sur la question mais je m'excuse pour l'illogisme.


End file.
